


The Queen and The Swan

by WitchyLove14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Romance, Sexual Content, Swan Queen - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 72,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina loves Emma, Emma loves Regina. After the wraith attacks Emma gets sucked into the portal and in desperation Regina dives after her. How will their relationship bloom when they have enemies hitting from every side? Fluff/Kink will be included in later chapters. Rated M. SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and plot lines are not mine. I own nothing.

Emma Swan was conflicted. The curse had broken. _Yay._ Her parents now know who she really is. _Yay._ Henry was happy. _Yay._ But she also knew that everyone else would be out for blood, and not just any blood. _Regina._

For the past few months Emma and Regina had a very mutual hate hate relationship, but after the incident with Henry and the mine, something change. Shifted, into something bordering mutual respect and tolerance. That and the fact that Emma had saved Regina from a fire certainly helped her cause. Emma had felt a spark of attraction towards the now revealed, Evil Queen, from the start but refused to acknowledge it. After the mine incident though, Emma couldn't ignore the pull any longer, especially when Regina had begged her to save Henry and only stood a few inches away from her. So close and yet so far away.

The vulnerability that shown in Regina's eyes made Emma's heart break and knees weak at the same time. This was the real Regina, not the cold hearted, walls up Madam Mayor that she had first met. Underneath the walls Regina was vulnerable, terrified of losing the one thing that she loved the most.

Emma soon found that she wanted to protect Regina, learn more about her, maybe try and get beneath the layers and help heal her. _Regina would never allow that though._ Or maybe she would. Perhaps no one has tried in so long that she doesn't believe anyone wants to try and know her.

_I do._ Emma closed her eyes, letting her feelings wash over her, fear, anger, happiness, and a warm feeling that seemed to only manifest whenever she thought or saw the Mayor. So essentially all the time.

She knew that Regina knew how she felt, she would catch Emma staring at her frequently and they shared a few lingering touches and longing glances. Emma knew deep down that Regina felt for her too, but told herself otherwise so she wouldn't get her hopes up. Neither of them acknowledged their attraction to each other, formally speaking.

The fact was that Emma Swan, savior and hope for Fairy Tale Land, was hopelessly in love with Regina Mills.

"I'll tell you who is responsible, the Queen." Grumpy said, voice laced with anger and effectively drawing Emma from her revere.

"No!" Emma yelled suddenly, eyes staring at Grumpy like daggers, "Regina isn't responsible for this. Gold is." She finished firmly. Her parents looked to her in surprise at her defensive outburst.

"Emma!" She spun around at her name being called and saw Archie rushing towards them, face masked in panic, "There's a mob, they're angry and they're after Regina." Archie panted.

"We have to stop them." Emma stated as firmly as she could, despite the terror running through her veins.

"Why should we?" Charming spoke up, looking at his daughter.

"Because if the Queen dies then they are no better than she is."

"Emma, promise me my mom won't die." Henry tugged on her jacket, pleading.

"I won't kid. I promise."

"Emma is right. And if we let it happen we are no better." Snow agreed, nodding firmly at her daughter.

"Henry go with Archie."

"But Emma." Henry whined.

"No buts. Let me handle this." Emma said sternly before turning on her heel and starting to run towards the Mayors manor.

* * *

 

 

Regina sat in her living room, heart pounding in her ears. The curse was lifted, everyone remembered everything from their lives before. She knew any minute now that her door would be pounded on by an angry mob, demanding her blood. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, her thoughts automatically wandering to a certain blonde.

_Emma_.

Such a beautiful name. Regina had always thought so, _Beautiful everything._

Regina wasn't one for romantic antics ever since her heart had been shattered by Daniels death. As time had past she still felt the sting, but since Emma showed up the pain in her heart started to dissipate and in its wake a new warmth spread. She hadn't felt that feeling since Daniel, and even then, this seemed to be stronger. The thought and feelings terrified her, and at the same time thrilled her.

The lingering touches and longing looks she had been giving the Sheriff had started and increased since the incident at the mines. Regina had wanted to close the gap so badly between them and kiss Emma, show her vulnerability to the only person she had started to trust just a little. At first Regina refused to acknowledge her feelings towards the blonde and often the source of her resentment towards the woman were because of her feelings towards her, ever since they met.

Regina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, the mob would come to kill her and she would never get to tell her swan how she really felt, she wouldn't get to tell Henry how much she loved him, she would die alone and empty and evil.

_You're weak_. Her mother's voice rang through her thoughts, causing a swell of anger to rise inside her. Her mother had done this to her, made her want to close off every part of her being to anyone, except Daniel. That ended horribly and after that Regina closed her heart off permanently, the only person she had allowed herself to feel for was Henry.

_And now Emma._ Regina closed her eyes tightly, willing the tears that threatened to spill go away. Despite her efforts the tears escaped and she let out a ragged sob.

Regina sobbed, because the once hardened evil queen, was completely in love with her arch-nemesis' daughter.

A pounding on her front door caused her tears to cease and her head to shoot up.

"Regina! Come out here now! We know you're in there!" The voice yelled harshly through the closed door.

Regina steeled herself and stood, holding her head high and feeling the anger boil to the surface, she knew magic had been brought back shortly after the curse broke, she knew who was responsible as well.

The Evil Queen was back.

Regina gracefully walked to the door and swung it open, revealing her angry mob, led by Doctor Whale. Regina's mouth twitched and a smirk graced her face.

"Dr. Whale, to what do I owe the pleasure." She said, her voice flowing like silk.

"You know why we're here, _your majesty._ " Venom evident on his last two words.

"How dare you." Regina started, stepping outside her home, "How dare you come to my house." Regina gave Whale a shove in the chest. "Pound on my door." Shove. "You've come, demanding my blood, demanding your _queen's_ blood." Another shove.

"You want your Queen?" Regina rhetorically asked, drawing her hands back, "Here she is."

The mob ducked, cowering, afraid that they were about to be struck down by magic.

Her hands flew forward, no magic.

_Oh fuck._ Regina thought in a panic.

The mob looked up, soon realizing she had no power.

"She has no power!" Dr. Wale yelled, grabbing Regina and pushing her against one of the columns to her home. "Looks like you're trapped, your majesty."

Regina went to speak but never had the chance, a strong hand gripped her throat, squeezing. She tried to yell but her airway was closing, and fast.

Her vision began to blur and she thought she saw a flash of blonde running towards her.

"Regina!" Emma yelled, her voice sounding panicked. Even in Regina's haze she caught the fear laced in Emma's voice and it made her heart flutter, causing an unpleasant combination between the fluttering and her heart working over time for her to breathe.

"Let her go!" Emma snarled before shoving Dr. Wale, effectively knocking his hand loose. Charming quickly pulled him away from Regina as Emma wrapped her arms around her and moved her away from the column and closer to the door.

"Are you alright?" Emma whispered softly, her voice shaky as she inspected Regina's face. For a moment Regina got lost in those green eyes.

"Emma?" She asked so softly, Emma barely caught it. "Yes." She answered finally, breathlessly, she wanted to connect their lips but knew this wasn't the time nor place.

Neither noticed the confrontation happening between Charming and Whale, or the mob demanding Regina's blood. Finally Snow White's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Enough!" Snow yelled, causing everyone to look at her. "She doesn't deserve to die."

Regina was stunned.

"Locked up yes, but not killed. If you do that you are no better than she is."

Emma didn't like the idea of Regina locked up, but she knew it would be the only way to keep her safe from the townspeople. Emma finally tore her worried eyes from Regina's already bruising neck and faced the mob.

"All of you. Leave." Emma said firmly, "I'll handle it from here." Emma wrapped her hand around regina's arm, gently, and began guiding her from her home and down the street towards the Sheriff station. She didn't know if her parents were following or not and really didn't care. She just wanted to get Regina to safety.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emma asked softly, her eyes focused straight ahead.

Regina cast a weary glance in her direction. Inside she wanted to break down, stop the blonde from walking and fall into her, shower her in kisses and cry and tell her that no she wasn't fine.

She had started to find peace being in Storybrooke, Henry was happier since Emma had returned and Regina finally began to realize Emma didn't want to steal Henry, she just wanted to be in his life. She began to make peace with that, thought that she could begin to put her evil vendetta behind her and allow herself to love and care for someone intimately. That someone being Emma.

Regina hoped for that, but she wasn't allowed a Happy Ending and she couldn't break down in front of her Emma. So she put the wall back up.

"I'm fine Miss Swan." Regina said coldly, a little more so than she had intended and she winced when she saw a flash of pain cross Emma's face. She instantly regretting sounding cold, but she didn't want to show her weakness to Emma.

They finally made it to the station and Emma sat her down in a chair, kneeling in front of her. Their eyes connected and Regina felt the familiar pull, the longing to tell Emma how she felt. Emma's eyes flickered back down to Regina's throat, she could see anger swirling in the green eyes.

She knew this wasn't a good time but what did she have to lose.

"Emma." Regina started softly, causing Emma's eyes to meet hers once again. "I-"

"Why isn't she in a cell?" Emma and Regina both turned at the voice, seeing Charming and Snow enter the station.

"She isn't dangerous." Emma replied. Her voice taking on a defensive tone. Emma turned back to look at Regina, "I'm sorry Regina but I should probably put you in one, for your safety." Emma specified, trying to show Regina she trusted her, just wanted to keep her safe.

Regina nodded slowly. How could she have been so cruel to this woman, she had been nothing but kind to Regina and in turn she was rude and cold towards her, even when Emma had shown her affection.

Regina knew that she may be approaching her last days and made a last minute decision to not hide her affection for the blonde. Whether Emma returned the feelings or not Regina wanted to be able to die knowing in her heart that she had began to love and trust again. _Love?_ Regina felt her eyes widen in panic at the admission but slowly accepted it.

She had begun to fall for Sheriff Swan and couldn't stop it if she tried. She wouldn't allow her mother the satisfaction of winning twice.

Emma could see the thoughts and emotions playing across Regina's face as she kneeled in front of her. She waited until Regina finished whatever internal battle she was having. She watched her lips purse and her forehead crinkle as she always did whenever she was thinking of something difficult. She saw Regina's eyes widen in what looked to be fear and then dissipate into a softer, almost sad look.

Whatever Regina was thinking was clearly important. Almost a minute later Regina finally made eye contact with Emma and began to stand. Emma followed suit and watch as Regina made her way to a cell and stepped inside, slowly turning to face Emma who was currently shutting the door.

Emma clenched her jaw in frustration as she pulled out the keys to lock the door, she glanced up at Regina and saw that her eyes were trained on her face.

_What is that look?_ Emma paused, trying to determine what look Regina was giving her, and suddenly it hit her.

Fear and adoration.

_She feels it to._ Emma felt her heart skip a beat and she quickly locked the cell, her eyes immediately meeting Regina's.

"Emma." Regina started again softly, stepping close to the bars, her hands gently grasping them. "Thank you."

Emma saw Regina's eyes begin to water slightly and Emma offered her a reassuring smile.

"You're welcome." Emma paused, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Why?" Regina asked, she could feel her voice shake as she spoke, she didn't bother to register that Charming and Snow had come close to the cell as well, clearly wanting to hear the conversation.

"Well for one, Henry made me promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

A single tear trailed down Regina's cheek.

"He did?" Regina's voice broke and Emma's heart cracked at the sight. She nodded in response before continuing.

"And _I_ _won't let anything happen to you_." She emphasized, wanting Regina to really believe it.

Charming and Snow glanced at each other quickly and then back to the duo in front of them. Something wasn't right. Regina and Emma hated each other and here they were staring at each other like lovers do.

Mary-Margaret grasped David's hand and squeezed, afraid that the Queen had somehow done something to Emma to make her act this way. Before either of them could say anything though Emma backed away from the cell and turned to face them.

"I'm going after Gold." She stated.

"We'll go with you." David spoke, casting a glare at Regina before guiding Mary- Margaret out the door, leaving Emma lingering behind.

"I'll be back." Emma reassured, when she received a nod from Regina she followed after her parents. Completely ready to kick Gold's ass.

Regina watched Emma's retreating form, her eyes watering as she took a seat on the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling.

_Why wouldn't my magic work?_ Regina thought to herself, recalling the earlier event.

_Perhaps magic is different here. It doesn't work the same as before._

She heard a noise come from outside the door and sat up, hoping that it was just Emma and not someone from the mob here to exact revenge. The man that entered was none other than Mr. Gold.

Regina felt her anger and hatred well up in a knot in the pit of her stomach. She smirked, the Queen completely taking over.

"Rumpel. How nice to see you." She seethed through her teeth.

"Your majesty." Gold replied with a smile as he approached the cell, "Seems you're in a bit of a tough spot."

"Good observation." Her voice was low and flat as she stood up, holding her head high.

"I received a pleasant visit today." Gold said smirking.

"Oh? Who from?" Regina asked, one eyebrow quirking as she spoke.

"Why our dear Belle of course."

Regina's heart plummeted into her stomach, she knew Gold saw the look that crossed her face.

"You kept her. Locked up. In a hospital, you made her crazy." Gold spat, his eyes piercing into Regina's. "You made me think she was dead, and all this time she was alive and you kept her prisoner."

Regina narrowed her eyes at Gold but said nothing. Instead she moved forward until their faces were inches apart.

"Did that bother you?" She hissed out, her eyes darkening in her still simmering rage.

"As a matter of fact dearie, it does." So quickly that Regina didn't register it until she felt it, Gold had grabbed her hand through the bar and pulled her hard against the cell.

He held up the object in his hand and Regina's eyes widened in horror.

"No." She whispered, her eyes widening and meeting Gold's. An amulet was in his hand, a golden amulet bearing the symbol of a wraith.

"Oh yes dearie." He said with a sick smile as he pressed the amulet into Regina's palm. Regina met his stare again and gritted her teeth.

"I'm giving you exactly what you deserve for putting Belle through that." Gold said, his eyes focused on the amulet still pressed against Regina's palm. He lifted the amulet and the moment it was gone Regina pulled away, retreating into the cell.

"It's been a pleasure... _your majesty_." Gold smirked as he turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving a horror stricken Regina staring at her hand, which was currently showing the mark of the wraith in a black swirl on her palm.

 

* * *

 

Emma stormed into Gold's shop, her parents trailing right behind her. Gold was behind his counter pouring some hot water for tea when he heard Emma enter. He looked up and gave a sly smile before continuing his business.

"My my, Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?"

"What the fuck did you do Gold?" Emma demanded, Mary-Margaret flinching at the use of a swear word.

"Me dearie?" Gold asked with a smile.

"You know what you did, you started this fucking curse, almost got Henry killed, put Regina in this piss poor predicament-"

"You've just stated what I have done Sheriff Swan, so why bother asking me?" He cut her off.

"What did you bring back? The purple smoke. What was it."

"Magic." He said with a flick of his wrist.

"Why?" Emma demanded, her patience growing thinner by the minute and her worried mind traveled back to thoughts of Regina.

Gold noticed the flash of worry pass Emma's eyes and knew the look well. Miss Swan was in love. Gold cocked his head to the side wondering who she was so worried about.

"I have my own plans for entertainment." He said simply, still staring curiously at him.

"This is all your fault!" Emma yelled, making her parents frown at her strange behavior.

"I recall you saying about how I started the curse... Well Sheriff I may have created the curse but Regina enacted it, as for Henry, he is fine! And well... Regina." Gold paused, watching Emma's facial expression go from anger to worry and then back to anger.

_Ah, Regina is the source of her affection_. Gold positively beamed.

"Regina got herself into this mess, I'll get her out of it."

His smile unnerved Emma.

"If you hurt her-." Emma warned, her voice beginning to crack. _She doesn't know about the wraith._

"You'll do what? If you don't mind my asking Sheriff, why do you care if Regina gets hurt?" Gold paused, watching Emma closely, he glanced at her parents who had shifted slightly in order to see their daughters face better.

_Hmm they noticed her behavior towards Regina as well_. Gold thought.

"I mean it Gold. If any harm comes to Regina, I'll-." Emma was cut off by what sounded like a tornado ripped past the building. She spun around and ran to the door, opening it in time to see the streetlights exploding, sparks lighting the night sky.

"What is that?" Snow spoke up, her eyes following the trail of sparks.

"That. Dearie. Is the answer to my Regina problem." Emma spun around and looked at Gold, her eyes widened in horror before running out of the door as fast as she could, her parents following behind.

She had to get to Regina.

 

* * *

 

_This is how I am going to die. Not by an angry mob, not by my mother's hand, not by Snow White. But by a wraith. A fate worse than death._

Regina couldn't even muster the strength to cry. She already felt soulless just by being marked by Gold. Any minute the wraith would come for her and she would have her soul sucked from her body.

She felt despair run through her body, the realization that now she never would be able to tell Emma how she felt. She really would never see Henry again. She clenched her jaw and stared at her palm, willing this to be a nightmare and not her sad reality.

The sound of sparks and high winds caused her body to freeze, and her eyes held terror as she looked to the door. A loud commotion was happening just outside and she knew it was the wraith. She couldn't move, so she sat frozen, waiting.

Without warning the doors to the room burst open and hovering in the air, eyes red as blood glowing beneath the ripped and ragged black hood.

The breathing from the wraith filled the room as it glided towards her, with a flick of its hand the door to her cell was ripped off. Somehow Regina found the strength to stand and face her death. She stared at the wraith wide eyed, seeing movement behind the wraith, her eyes met green.

Without thinking Regina mouthed.

_'I love you.'_

She hoped Emma saw it, because the second after, her soul was forcefully being sucked from her body.

 

* * *

 

Emma burst into the holding room, her eyes glancing at whatever was hovering near Regina and then quickly met Regina's stare.

_'I love you.'_ Emma saw the words mouthed on Regina's lips.

Emma felt her body grow warm and then suddenly cold as she watched the soul being sucked from Regina.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed and ran forward, her parents flanking the wraith.

Charming grabbed a nearby chair and hit the wraith hard, causing it to let go of Regina's soul and turn to look at David. It flung it's hand and knocked him backwards. Emma lunged forward with another chair but before she could make contact she found herself sliding back across the floor.

The creature turned back to Regina and went back to sucking her soul.

_No!_ Emma screamed in her mind as she struggled to stand back up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw flames.

Mary-Margaret had a lighter lit and was spraying an aerosol spray can at the flame, making her own flame thrower. She continued to shoot it at the creature, making it stop what it was doing and flee, breaking through the window.

Emma scrambled to her feet, half sliding across the floor as she went to a hunched over Regina.

"Regina!" Emma cried out sliding next to her and sitting her up. Regina's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Emma.

"What was that?" Snow demanded, entering the cell.

"A wraith." Regina rasped out.

"Did I kill it?" Snow asked unsure, as she looked at the window.

"No." Regina coughed, "I'm still marked, it'll come back to finish the job."

"How do we kill it?" Charming asked.

"You don't. There's no way to kill the undead." Regina said sadly, her eyes flickering back to Emma.

Emma looked at the woman and realized she still had Regina in her arms and wasn't about to let go. Her mind started reeling as she realized they would have to find someway to kill the wraith or else Regina died. Emma wasn't about to let that happen. Her thoughts stopped when she felt multiple pairs of eyes on her and looked up at her parents who were glancing back and forth between Emma's arms and Regina who was currently laying in them, still too weak to move.

"Emma." Regina said gently, causing the blonde to quickly glance at her.

_She said she loves me!_ Emma thought quickly.

"Did you-" Regina started, unsure how to ask the question while Emma's parents were right there, staring at both of them intensely.

"Yes." Emma confirmed, already knowing what Regina was asking, "We can talk once we get you out of here. It isn't safe. Can you stand?"

Regina nodded in response and with some help from Emma was able to stand up. Her legs were still very weak but she thought she could manage.

"Regina." Snow stated, drawing the two women's attention, "Is there anything left of our home?"

"No. Not that I know of at least." Regina said sadly.

"How do we get rid of the wraith?" Emma asked again, turning the subject back to the matter at hand.

"There isn't a way." Regina said dejectedly. Suddenly Emma saw Regina's head perk up and her lips pursed and brow creased.

She automatically knew she was deep in though over something.

"There's magic in this world again, if I can somehow open a portal to our world we could send the wraith there. If there is nothing left it would be like sending into oblivion." Emma met Regina's weary eyes.

"Then let's go open a portal."

 

* * *

 

Emma had helped Regina walked back to her mansion and once inside Regina left the Charmings in search of the iteam she needed. She returned a few moments later with a box, sitting it down on the table she lifted the lid.

"You had his hat all along." Emma said staring at it. David and Mary-Margaret standing between Emma and Regina.

"Who's?" Regina asked, already knowing that Emma was aware of who's hat it was.

"Jefferson's." Emma stated, watching Regina pull the hat out and placing it on the floor.

"I'm going to find something we can use as a weapon." Charming said disappearing into the house.

"Same here." Snow added before heading in a different direction, leaving the two women alone.

"Regina." Emma started but Regina held up a hand.

"Please don't." Regina said softly, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't expect you to say it back Emma."

Regina stood and faced Emma, not caring that she had tears running down her face or that she was completely vulnerable.

If this didn't work she would be dead, her vulnerability wouldn't matter. Again Emma went to speak but Regina silenced her again.

"I know that you and I have been at each other's throats since you arrived and at first I was terrified you were going to take the one person I cared about away from me. Even when we were at each other I was attracted to you. I tried to fight and deny the spark I felt whenever I was around you, I tried to tell myself that it was just hatred. But deep down I knew I had feelings for you but I chose to ignore them and hide behind the walls I had been carefully constructing since before you were born. And in one fell swoop you broke through those walls and I was terrified. I hadn't felt anything like this before. Even with Daniel. This is terrifying Emma. And I don't expect to hear it back from you but I had to let you know because I thought I was going to die and I couldn't bear not telling you before that. And now that there is a large possibility that this won't work, I needed to tell you all of this Emma." Regina paused, she had stopped wiping her tears away.

Green eyes stared intensely into her own as she mustered the courage to say what she had left to say. Taking a deep breath she stared back into Emma's eyes.

"I love you Emma Swan, completely head over heels in love with you." Regina said softly, tears in her eyes and a small smile on her lips, "I may not have a happy ending but at least I was able to love."

"Regina." Emma whispered, her heart was soaring, she never thought she would hear those words, and now that she did she never wanted to stop hearing them.

Regina suddenly noticed Charming and Snow standing in the frame of one of the doorways, holding brooms and a bottle of alcohol. She hoped they hadn't heard her confession, but the tears running down Snow's face told her otherwise.

They heard everything.

The sound familiar to a tornado sounded outside, causing the group to all look down the hall towards the entrance of the house.

"We need to do this now." Regina said hurriedly, stooping down to the hat.

Charming handed Emma a broom while Snow began pouring alcohol over the two banisters, hoping to light it and created a barrier.

The wraith came flying into the room so quick the group hadn't registered it at first. Charming came to his senses and lit the broom and began swatting at the wraith, drawing its attention from Regina.

Regina frantically spun the hat.

Nothing.

She spun it again.

Still nothing.

"Hurry it up Regina!" Charming yelled.

"Regina." Emma pleaded, worry covering her voice.

"Magic is different here! It isn't working!" Regina yelled, distraught.

The wraith swooped near Emma and she began swatting at it with her broom, pushing it on the other side of the barrier and away from Regina.

Emma turned and ran back to Regina, stopping and putting a hand on her shoulder, suddenly the portal sprung forth from the hat.

"Emma!" Snow and Charming yelled

Emma turned and saw the wraith flying full speed towards Regina, who was staring into the portal.

"Regina!" Emma yelled and grabbed Regina, throwing her out of the way, Emma sidestepped the wraith as it hit the portal, getting sucked in.

The force from the wind caught Emma off guard and suddenly, before Regina's eyes Emma was sucked in.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed before diving head first into the portal, Charming and Snow running to jump through as well, they both leapt and landed on the cold floor.

They just missed the portal.

"Emma!" Snow cried out, laying her head on the floor she sobbed.

"Grandma, grandpa!?" They vaguely heard the familiar voice. But Snow was too busy sobbing and Charming too busy holding his wife as he cried.

"Where's mom?" Henry asked as he ran in front of his grandparents, their eyes finally looking up at him.

"Gone." Snow whispered sadly, staring at the hat.

"Emma?" Henry's lip quivered.

"Gone." Snow repeated, fresh sobs wracking her body.

"What happened?" Henry asked, tears flowing from his eyes.

"A creature was after Regina, she opened a portal through that hat to send it back to our world. It was sucked in and Emma with it. Regina went after her." Charming said to Henry, almost not believing that the Evil Queen had dove head first through the portal after Emma.

"They're gone?!" Henry wailed, sitting dejectedly on the floor next to his grandparents.

"We'll find them Henry." Charming tried to reassure.

Still not believing his own words.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Past**

"Faster!" Regina screamed, pushing her favorite steed to the max, she continued looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, "Almost there!"

_So close, so close_

Suddenly she felt something wrap around her and pull her from her horse, causing her to fly up in the air and hang there. Immediately she felt the dread in her stomach she knew all too well.

"Hello Mother." Regina said dryly. Her fists clenching.

"You weren't trying to _leave_ were you?" Cora asked, an evil smirk dancing on her lips as she looked at the backside of her daughter.

"Mother!" Regina pleaded, her plea was answered with a harsh drop, making her knees buckle out from under her, sending her flying into a mess of mud.

"Tsk tsk. Regina I thought you would've learned by now." The cold voice crashed over Regina like a bucket of ice water.

"Let me leave!"

"Silly girl you should know you can't leave!" Cora let out a shrill laugh, "I have a border set up, you can only leave with the King."

"Please mother, let me leave. This isn't the life I want!" Regina yelled, finally twirling around to face her, "I don't want to marry the king!"

"Well that's a shame then, because that is exactly what you will do." Cora said harshly, her eyes narrowing in on her daughter.

"Mother please." Regina begged, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She missed Daniel. She missed the life she could've had if it weren't for her mother.

"Enough!" Cora yelled, causing Regina to sniffle. With a wave of her hand they were back in the palace. "Get yourself cleaned up. And for goodness sake stop crying! It's weak!"

With that she disappeared, leaving Regina heart broken all over again.

Regina cleaned herself up and changed into a loose fitting dress, her ears perking up when she heard a soft voice call her name. Exiting her wash room she saw Snow sitting on one of her chairs, in a cute blue dress.

"Hello Snow." Regina said as friendly as possible. She knew Snow told her mother about Daniel and keeping a friendly tone was all she could do to keep herself from murdering the girl right then and there.

"You always look so beautiful Regina." Snow said dreamily as the older girl came to rest behind her, "I was wondering if you could do my hair? Yours always looks so lovely."

"Of course dear." Regina smiled and began working on Snow's hair while she played through Regina's jewelry box.

"What's this?" Snow asked suddenly, causing Regina to peak from behind the young girls head. She felt her heart clench when she saw what she was holding.

It was the make shift ring that Daniel had presented her with, resting on a long golden chain so she could wear it and have it tucked between her breasts where her mother couldn't see it.

"Daniel gave it to me." Regina said sadly. Snow put the necklace on.

"He's the one that ran away, the one that left you?" Snow asked in a small voice.

Something broke within Regina and she grasp the chain, tugging it back against Snow's neck, lightly in warning.

"He didn't run away. He's dead. Thanks to your inability to keep a secret from my Mother."

"Regina I didn't know! Your mother said she wanted to help you and-." Regina tugged the chain harder.

"All I asked was for you to keep your mouth shut." Regina hissed, holding the chain as tightly as she could, she could feel Snow's life force slipping away.

Regina felt a surge crash into her chest and she looked up dazed and confused. She was still sitting behind Snow but was no longer choking her.

"Regina?" Snow asked, turning around slightly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you where you got this." Snow said with a small smile, holding the ring on the chain up for Regina. Regina remembered the vivid vision and shook her head, her rage dissipating.

"I don't remember." She said in a small voice, "Forgive me Snow but I must go meet with my father." Regina said abruptly and ran from the room, she needed to see her daddy.

He was always in the garden and she ran as fast as she could, finally spotting him.

"Daddy!" Regina called, tears running down her face as she ran into her father's arms.

"Regina what's wrong?" Her father asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his daughters back.

"I'm turning into her!" She yelled, sobs racking her body, "She's making me turn in to her! I need to leave!"

"Regina shh."

"No I don't want this! This isn't the life I want!" Regina screamed.

 _"Regina it's okay."_ In her rage she hadn't realized the voice became female.

"I want to live my own life!"

 

* * *

 

**The Present**

"Regina, Regina wake up!" Emma practically yelled as she shook the woman next to her.

Regina's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, her eyes widening upon seeing Emma.

_Emma!_

Regina flung herself at the younger woman and broke down in a mass of sobs, clinging to Emma for dear life.

"Shhhh shhh it's alright I got you." Emma cooed as she held Regina close. She wasn't sure exactly what she was dreaming about but she did catch a few cries concerning Regina's mother as well as Regina's desperate pleas to leave.

Regina continued to sob, her feelings for Emma had brought down all her walls, including the ones she constructed to shield her from the emotional pain of her past. Now that Emma tore those walls down, Regina didn't give a damn.

"Baby shh I'm here, I'm not leaving." Emma whispered softly, planting a kiss on the top of Regina's head.

Regina barely registered the action and the words... at first. Once they sunk in she pulled her head from Emma's chest and stared at her wide eyed.

"What did you call me?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"Baby." Emma said simply, bringing a hand up to softly stroke her Queen's face.

"Baby." Regina repeated, the word barely above a whisper. Regina was confused by the term of endearment, especially since Emma hadn't said anything to her about her feelings. Not that Regina gave her a choice what with the wraith and all.

"The portal!" Regina said suddenly, she jumped to her feet and looked around, "We're back. It's all still here."

"Looks like you just transported people instead of destroying the place." Emma said, confused with Regina's flippy emotions, but attentive nonetheless.

"I guess so." Upon that realization Regina looked down at her palm, noticing the mark of the wraith was gone, she took that as a good sign.

"So where are we exactly?" Emma asked, still sitting on the ground and staring at Regina.

"Obviously Fairy Tale Land, Enchanted Forest... this isn't my domain though." Regina walked a few feet and glanced around. "have you looked around at all?"

"No. I didn't want to leave your side." Emma said softly. The tone she said it with caused Regina to turn around and look down at the blonde.

"Why?" Regina asked, confusion playing on her face.

"Well I would've told you before the portal incident if you would have let me." Emma teased, finally standing and walking to Regina, taking her hands in her own, "So let me say my speech now."

Regina nodded, warmth spreading through her body at the touch.

"Regina I know we have had some seriously messed up shit happen since I got to Storybrooke, and I'm not the best with words... But Regina I fell for you hard and fast and when I thought that you were endanger, from anyone, especially that _thing_... It was like someone stabbed me. I was, and am, terrified of losing you." Emma paused to run a loving stroke down Regina's cheek.

"Emma?" Regina asked, fear tinting her voice. She hoped Emma was heading in the direction she wanted but she still had fear that it wasn't real.

"Regina." Emma said slowly, stepping in closer to Regina, their lips an inch apart, their eyes locked on each other, "I am completely, helplessly, and hopelessly in love with you."

Emma didn't wait for Regina to respond before she connected their lips in a gentle kiss, causing sparks to flash before their eyes and a surge of warmth to rush up their spines.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, weaving her hands in the blonde tresses and kissed her fiercely, as if she would disappear at any moment. Emma didn't mind and gladly welcomed Regina's desperate tongue that continued to fight hers for dominance.

After awhile of kissing Regina pulled back to look at Emma, her eyes seeking confirmation once again that it wasn't a dream.

"I love you baby." Emma said with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere."

Regina sighed happily and collapsed into Emma's arms.

"I love you too, dear." Regina said happily, giving Emma a squeeze.

"By the way, _your majesty_ , you look stunning." Regina lifted her head from it's resting place on Emma's shoulder and eyed her curiously before looking down at her attire.

"Seems when we got here the place decided my clothes weren't good enough." Regina smirked as she eyed her favorite riding outfit. The one with the tight black leather pants, black shirt that clung just right and showed off ample cleavage, and the red jacket that cinched her waist perfectly.

"You look really fucking hot." Emma breathed.

"Language dear." Regina said, her voice husky as she enjoyed the effect she was having on her Emma.

"So you always prance around in these kinds of... revealing clothing?"

"First of all, I do NOT prance." Regina said sternly, a glint in her eyes, "And yes... I am the evil queen afterall." Regina joked, but it was clear her eyes held pain at the name.

"You aren't evil anymore Regina. And I don't believe you ever really were. You just had a lot of pain." Emma said softly, pulling the brunette into her, eliciting an approving sigh from Regina.

"How does my hair look?" Regina asked curiously, her eyes attempting to see her own hair.

"It's in that... sexy ass poofy mohawke type thingy." Emma tried, unsure how to describe it. Regina smirked knowing the style.

"Makeup?"

"Dark and sultry." Emma purred, nuzzling her nose against Regina's, causing her to giggle.

"Emma." Regina laughed happily, making Emma beam. "We need to figure out how to get back."

"I agree. Hey maybe you can use magic!" Emma suggested.

Regina looked at Emma, holding her hand in front of her and slightly curling her wrist upwards, her finger pointing to the sky, Emma began to rise off the ground.

"Regina!" Emma squeaked, causing Regina to chuckle once again before lowering Emma back down to the ground.

"Seems I have my powers. That's a good sign, at least I have my abilities, now we just need to find a way back."

"So where's your castle?" Emma asked, looking around in the distance.

"It's North. That way." Regina pointed, "Normally I would 'poof' us there as you would put it, but I'm not sure what to expect so I believe traveling by horse would be better.

"And where are we going to get a horse?" Emma asked, holding her hands out, gesturing to the open meadow they were standing in.

"We just need to walk a little towards that other open field there, it looks to be a farm and I'm sure we will find horses." Regina said, holding out her hand in an offering which Emma happily accepted.

The two walked hand in hand towards the farm, in silence, finally Emma asked the question Regina was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"What were you dreaming about that caused you so much pain?" Emma said softly, offering a reassuring squeeze to Regina's hand.

Regina took a deep breath.

"My mother." Emma could almost taste the venom when Regina uttered the words.

"She was really awful to you wasn't she?"

"My biggest fear... was to become her." Regina paused, "And I did."

"Regina you aren't your mother."

"You have no idea what she was like. No idea what **_I_** was like." Regina said coldly, immediately regretting it at Emma's face, "I'm sorry dear. She is a very sore subject for me."

"I understand and Regina... I want you to talk to me about it. Whenever you're ready of course, no pressure. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm gonna be here for you."

Regina stopped walking and pulled Emma into her, wrapping her in a tight embrace and pressing their lips together. Emma moaned at the contact and pulled Regina as close as she could, her tongue wiggling it's way past Regina's lips.

"Your lips are magical Princess." Regina murmured against Emma's lips.

"Princess huh?"

"Well you are a Princess." Regina teased.

"And you, are a Queen." Emma planted a light kiss on Regina's nose before pulling away and taking her hand once again, heading towards the farm once more.

"So any idea how we are going to get back?" Emma asked Regina, glancing down at their joint hands.

Regina's eyebrows creased in confusion before speaking.

"I... have an idea." She replied slowly, musing over her own thoughts. "But I do not know if it will work. I would rather travel to my palace first and see if I can find another option. I'd rather have more possibilities than one."

"Agreed." Emma said. Shortly after she pulled Regina back to her, causing them to stop walking.

"Emma?" Regina squeaked as she was pulled back into Emma's arms.

"Shh. You hear that?" Emma said in a whisper to Regina's ear, causing a shiver to run up the Queen's spine. The feeling quickly left when she heard a thud and felt the ground shake.

"Don't move or make a sound." Regina said quickly, panic rising in her chest.

After a few more booms and ground shaking, a large form stepped into view of the two women, Regina heard Emma take a sharp breath as they looked at the intruder.

An Ogre loomed nearby, slowly walking through the forest, unaware of their presence. Regina's eyebrows lifted in surprise and confusion, with a hint of panic.

Of course she wasn't afraid of the Ogre, she could take one easily, a well aimed shot to the eye would effectively kill the brute. No, she was more worried about Emma doing something rash and putting herself in danger, Regina didn't want that to happen.

Regina's hand held firm to Emma's, her eyes never leaving the slowly disappearing form of the Ogre. Regina didn't speak or move for another five minutes, wanting to make sure it was gone, before turning around and facing Emma.

"We need to stay quiet as we progress, I am not sure what Ogre's are doing here and I will explain all that soon, but right now we need to be careful. Ogre's are blind, the find you by sound, any particularly loud noise will draw their attention, then they will sniff you out." Regina said sternly.

Emma nodded in response and offered Regina a small smile, falling into step with the older woman as they continued carefully, towards the farm.

After cautiously climbing the next ridge, the end of the tree line came into view. Emma started to head for farm land when Regina's hand on her stomach gave her pause.

Emma gave Regina a confused look, receiving a very stern _wait here_ look in response before Regina stepped into the clearing, slowly walking away from Emma.

Her eyes scanned the field in front of her, lingering on the tree line on the opposite side.

A boom echoed nearby and Regina felt the tremor in the ground, unable to tell exactly which direction the Ogre was coming from.

Another boom and shake.

"Regina!" Emma called out, suddenly realizing her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Regina swirled around quickly at Emma's voice, there was a look Emma hadn't seen in awhile.

Regina's _damn you Emma Swan_ look, daggers piercing Emma from Regina's eyes.

Suddenly an Ogre burst through the tree line, catching a whiff of Regina's scent and barreling straight for her.

"Dammit." Regina muttered before leaping and rolling out of the Ogre's way.

She summoned a fireball to her hand and stood still, waiting for the Ogre to make it's way back to her.

The Ogre barreled at top speed towards Regina, causing the ground to shake drastically.

Emma watched from the tree line, debating whether to help Regina or stay put, she opted for the latter, Regina would be pissed if she tried to help.

The Ogre was almost on top of Regina when she released the fireball, aiming it directly at its eye, before disappearing in a cloud of black mist as the Ogre ran straight through where she was just moments ago.

Emma's heart was in her throat, fear coursed through her veins unsure if Regina had escaped through the mist or if something else tragic happened.

The Ogre collapsed, making the ground rumble a moment before everything became still.

Emma burst through the trees running straight for the Ogre, coming to a halt and frantically looking around for any sign of her Regina.

"Looking for me?" Regina said, her tone taking on that of the evil queen and eyebrow arching.

Emma spun around and threw herself into Regain, knocking them both to the ground.

"Em-" Regina started but was effectively cut off by a soft pair of lips on her own, bringing out a moan of approval.

"Don't scare me like that again." Emma whispered against Regina's lips, their eyes meeting.

Regina nodded, her eyes promising she wouldn't before she began to lift Emma up with magic.

She stood and allowed Emma to float back down to the ground.

"I think that's enough excitement for now." Regina said gesturing to the Ogre, a frown taking hold. "I went to the farm when you saw me disappear, to check it out and made sure it was safe."

"And?"

"It was, there are also horses there." Regina finished, holding out her hand to Emma. Once Emma took Regina's hand she was pulled tight against Regina, their fronts clashing together.

"So Princess, are you ready to see my trick?" The Queen whispered into Emma's ear, tentatively sticking her tongue out and gently licking the earlobe.

Emma drew in a sharp breath and felt her knees weaken.

"Yes." She managed to breathe out.

"Then hold on dear." The Queen grasped Emma tightly and they were engulfed in black mist, suddenly they reappeared in front of the farm.

"Woah." Emma said, her hand going to her head as she tried to steady herself, Regina's arms quickly found her though and held her.

"I'm sorry, I should have forewarned you that the ride can be dizzying if you aren't used to it."

"It's fine baby." Emma reassured, causing a smile to spread across Regina's face at the use of the term of endearment.

Regrettably Regina let go of Emma and headed towards the stable, coming back quickly with two sturdy horses.

"I think it would be fitting if you took the white one." Regina said happily, bringing the horse to Emma.

"Yeaaaahhh. Regina there's something I have to tell you." Emma said nervously.

"What is it?" The queen's eyebrows knit in confusion.

"I've never ridden a horse and I'm kind of scared of them." Emma admitted, looking down at the ground.

"Ah." Regina said simply, before releasing the white horse and leading the other back to the stable, she returned and took the reigns to the horse, "Then we will ride together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure Emma. Listen, when we get back to Storybrooke I will teach you how to properly ride, on the journey to my castle I'll teach you the basics."

"How do I get on?" Emma asked quietly, eyeing the horse with suspicion. A chuckle released itself from Regina's lips.

Regina walked over to Emma and took her hand, leading her to the horse.

"I want you to lift your left leg and place your foot in the stirrup, then swing your right leg over. I'll be right behind you to help you catch your balance."

Emma nodded before touching the saddle horn, grasping it as she lifted her left foot to the stirrup, once her foot was in place she went to swing her leg over when she lost her balance.

Warm hands on her backside held her in place and she smoothly finished mounting the horse.

Emma looked down at Regina and received a warm smile, she guided Emma's left foot out of the stirrup so she could place hers there in order to mount the horse. She lifted herself up gracefully and sat behind Emma, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"Remove your right foot from the stirrup... good." Regina said as her feet took Emma's place, her arms wove around Emma's body and grasped the reigns. "Hold on to the horn."

Emma did as she was told, visibly nervous about this idea.

"Just relax darling. I won't let you fall." Regina said softly behind her, clicking her tongue and giving the horse a little kick with her feet she commanded it to walk. She allowed the horse to continue at a small pace, giving Emma time to adjust to the speed. Once she felt Emma was comfortable she urged the horse to go a little faster, starting a jog.

"This isn't so bad." Emma commented, she relaxed back into Regina.

"Make the horse turn right by putting pressure on its left side with your foot." Regina said.

Emma followed her instruction, causing the horse to turn right.

"Good. Now make him turn left by putting pressure on the right this time."

Emma again followed her instruction and succeeded in controlling the horse.

"Think you'll be okay with running for a bit?" Regina asked, leading the horse into the tree line in the direction of her castle.

"I think so."

"Just hold tight to the horn, I'm right here." Regina reassured before flicking the reigns and kicking the horse into high gear.

The horse took off in a shot, running swiftly through the trees. They continued like this for 20 miles before the sky began to dim.

Regina slowed the horse to a walk and glanced around the forest, looking for a safe spot to camp for the night. She spotted a cleared area, surrounded by pines and some brush and guided the horse to the destination.

"We'll camp here for the night. We still have a long journey before we reach my palace." Regina said as she lifted herself off of the horse.

She looked up at Emma, worry covering her face as she looked.

"Emma?"

"I can't move." Regina chuckled.

"Why on earth not dear?"

"Well for one I'm pretty sure my ass has no skin left, and secondly I'm going to have a SERIOUS bruise on my lady bits." Emma finished, attempting to remove herself from the saddle, landing with a thud in Regina's arms as she was lowered to the ground.

"If you would like I could kiss it and make it better." Regina suggested seductively, causing Emma's skin to flush. Regina laughed lightly and kissed Emma's temple before making a tent magically appear as well as a small campfire.

"You wanna magically poof some food here?" Emma suggested, her stomach growling in agreement, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the Queen. She waved her hand and food appeared in front of Emma and herself, as quickly as it appeared it was gone, Emma having devoured hers.

"Henry really is your son. You have the same appetite." Regina pointed out with a sad smile.

"I miss him too." Emma said scooting next to Regina and pulling her close.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Regina whispered sadly, her eyes becoming wet with unshed tears.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just so caught up in the fairytale that he isn't seeing _you_ , instead he's seeing the evil queen."

"But I _am_ the Evil Queen Emma." Regina said sternly, finally looking at Emma.

"You _were._ You aren't anymore."

Regina looked away and to the fire, pondering.

"My mother... was a horrible woman Emma... She ripped out the hearts of innocent and guilty alike, all for her own pleasure. Since I was young she tortured me with magic, made me feel weak and worthless... and yet I still loved her."

Regina paused and felt Emma stroke her hand reassuringly.

"My mother took so many hearts that I lost count... When I was young, 18 years old, I fell in love with the stableboy. Daniel. We were going to get married. Daniel wanted us to no longer be kept a secret, but I couldn't risk my mother knowing, so I kept it a secret. One day Daniel and I were out for a picnic and suddenly over the hill came a young girl on an out of control horse, barreling past us, screaming for help."

Regina's gaze still remained on the fire in front of her.

"I hopped on my horse and ran after her, pushing my steed as fast as he could go. Finally I caught up to her and brought her onto my horse, if I hadn't saved her she would've fallen off eventually and been trampled to death."

"You did a good thing Regina." Emma said with a smile, causing the queen to turn and look at her.

"The young girl was your mother." Regina said seriously, causing Emma's eyes to widen. Regina looked at her for a moment before looking back at the fire.

"Later that night I was summoned to my mother's chambers. When I arrived my mother informed me that the king was there, King Leopold. He wanted to see me. He entered and thanked me for saving his daughter's life. He gave some schpeel about how the girl had grown up so far without a mother and he didn't want her to not have one for the rest of her life." Regina's voice became harsher, angrier, "The _king_..." Her voice laced with venom.

"The king, knelt before me and asked me to marry him." Regina's voice shook, "I said nothing, I just stood their and stared in disbelief, finally my mother couldn't bear the embarrassment I was causing her, so she answered for me... She told him yes. After an argument with my mother I ran straight to Daniel, told him everything that happened and we decided that the following night we would run away. Daniel and I kissed and when we parted, your mother was standing there, in shock."

Regina's voice grew angry once more.

"She ran from us and I ran after her, finally catching up and pleading with her to hear me out. She was crushed, hoping that I would be the mother that she always wanted, but I told her that I loved Daniel and that I wanted to marry him long ago. I convinced her to not speak a word of what she saw to anyone, especially my mother. I told Snow that my mother wouldn't understand. Your mother promised me she wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone."

Emma stroked Regina's hand lovingly, causing Regina's mouth to twitch into a brief smile before disappearing.

"The following night Daniel and I were in the stables, just as we were about to leave my mother showed up. She acted kind and concerned, attentive to my choice. For a moment I actually believed that she wanted me to be happy!" Regina's voice raised, her eyes glaring at the fire in hate, "She embraced Daniel and led him away from me, a few stalls down, still acting like a concerned mother as she talked to him. Before I knew it, her hand was in his chest." Regina choked back a sob.

Emma's hand moved to her back, softly rubbing.

"She ripped out his heart, right in front of me!" Tears trickled down her face, "She crushed his heart in her hand, and just like that Daniel was ripped away from me. I was furious with her and heartbroken. She was so cold and unfeeling and told me that I would no longer waste my time with the immature notions of love, I would love the King and do as I was told."

Regina tried to calm her breathing which had become ragged.

"A few days passed and I was being fitted for my wedding gown, Snow came in and said how beautiful I looked. She said that Daniel and I were going to be very happy together..." Regina said sadly, "I didn't want to be truthful with your mother, I didn't want to scare her, so I told her that Daniel had run away and left me."

Regina chanced a glance at Emma, her green eyes shined with unshed tears but didn't look away from Regina's gaze.

"Snow looked at me with such sorrow, she really was a beautiful child, and in that moment I wanted to protect her... I told her that my mother had scared Daniel off. She looked at me so confused, and told me that my mother had said she only wanted what was best for me, she said that she told my mother about Daniel and I because Snow thought my mother would leave me and she didn't want me to be without a mother." Regina's voice grew cold, so much so that it actually frightened Emma.

"She told my mother about us, she was the reason my mother came to the stables and she was the reason my mother coldly ripped out his heart in front of my very eyes. I felt something inside me break that night, I turned away from her, trying to control my furiously beating heart, suddenly it was as if my heart no longer existed, and I turned back to her. In that moment I no longer wanted to protect her, I wanted to destroy her."

"I wanted my mother out of my life as well, revenge for what she had done to Daniel. I tried to flee from the kingdom but she wouldn't let me." Regina looked to Emma, "The nightmare I was having when you woke me, that was what it was about, me fleeing from her grasp. After that the wedding was only two days away and I sought out her book of spells that she possessed. A man had given them to her, taught her every wicked thing she knew, but at the time I thought that the man that taught her was good and that she had just been evil all along."

Regina looked to Emma again, her eyes asking if she wanted her to continue. When she received a nod and a squeeze to her hand she did.

"Rumpelstiltskin gave my mother the spells."

"Gold." Emma acknowledged, speaking for the first time since she began her story.

"Yes, in Storybrooke he is known as Gold. But as you know, in my land he was Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel gave my mother the book and taught her everything she knew. He came to me later that night and told me how he taught my mother, he said that he could teach me how to rid myself of her. I only wanted the spells to get rid of my mother and I swore after I did I would never touch magic again. The night of the wedding Rumpelstiltskin gave me a present, a mirror specifically, I didn't know what it was exactly but he told me it would rid me of my problem. I was to keep it covered. My mother came to my room before the wedding and pulled off the covering, demanding to know what the mirror was exactly. I had no idea and so I told her so, she didn't believe me and used magic on me, trapping me from moving as she verbally abused me like she always had done, calling me weak. Rumpel appeared in the mirror, hinting at me to push her, but I couldn't move my arms. I just felt my rage building and building inside me, until finally it burst and I broke free of her enchantment and pushed her through the mirror."

Regina paused.

"I thought that I had solved my problem. But then I remembered Snow and I grew angry again, wanting to hurt her in some way, I decided that marrying the King could prove advantageous in the end. However I was naive and endured more than I should have."

Regina's voice grew to a whisper, she felt another reassuring squeeze from Emma.

"Her father... your biological grandfather, _raped_ me. Over and over and over again. No matter how much I begged and pleaded and cried, he wouldn't relent. I was bruised, battered, and bleeding by the time it was over. I had hobbled back to my chambers and attempted to clean up some of the blood that had been flowing from between my legs. My hands were too shaky to complete my task though. Rumpel came to me, took pity on me, and healed all my wounds. Showing me one moment of kindness, before he offered his services to train me in magic."

Regina's voice broke and Emma wrapped her in a hug, she felt Emma's tears landing on top of her head and knew tears flowed from her eyes as well. Regina clung to Emma for a few moments, taking in the warmth that having the blonde close always seemed to spread throughout her body. Regina's crying ceased and she slowly pulled back to look Emma in the eyes, again wordlessly asking if she wanted her to continue. The look in Emma's eyes said it all, _only if you want to_. Regina smiled softly at the kindness of Emma, not pushing or prying, just listening. So she continued.

"I was broken and angry. Angry at Snow, my mother, and the king, that I agreed. But deep down all I wanted was Daniel back. That was my motivation, to find a way to bring him back from the dead. I had even preserved his body with an enchantment spell. Rumpel tried to teach me but I was too afraid to rip the heart from a unicorn, and after he found out why I wanted to learn magic he brushed me off.

I met Jefferson, the mad hatter, and he told me of a person that could possibly help me get David back. Dr. Frankenstein, who you know as Dr. Whale."

"Seriously that's who he is? I was always wondering." Emma said. Regina chuckled and it brought a smile to Emma's face.

"Yes, seriously. Frankenstein believed he had the procedure to bring someone back from the dead, all he needed was an enchanted human heart. Since I was unable to bring myself to take one I led them to my mother's vault, where she kept all of her hearts. The enchanted hearts can be used to control a person, make them fully be under your control, so much so that you have the choice to kill them. I stole a heart for Frankenstein and that night he would perform the procedure. The hope that Daniel could be brought back was the only thing keeping me innocent and sane..."

Regina's eyes flashed darkly.

"The procedure didn't work. Daniel didn't come back. In that moment all hope was lost for me, I fully broke. My heart shattered and my sanity gone. I embraced every urge inside my body that was willing me to give in to the darkness, to embrace the evil that beckoned to me... and I did, without a second thought I stopped being Regina and became the Evil Queen. I returned to Rumpelstiltskin, now doting the sexually brash and dark clothing, hair, and makeup. He was teaching another girl magic and to prove myself I stepped right up to her and ripped her heart out, crushing it without a second thought. I have always said and believe, Evil isn't born, it's made."

Regina finished her story and looked at Emma.

"I told you all of that Emma so you would fully know my past, and now I am giving you a choice." Emma looked at Regina, confusion evident on her face.

"I understand how you could've loved the cold-hearted bitch mayor, I understand how you could've seen past all of that and fell for me Emma. But I couldn't be with you without being honest with you about who I was before you knew me. Henry is right. I am a monster, I am an Evil Queen. I have taken lives and hearts, I've destroyed families, I took a home from all the people of Storybrooke just to ensure that no one would have a happy ending. I am trying to change for Henry, and for you Emma. I want to be better for you both. I want to redeem myself and be someone you can truly love." Tears began to fall from Regina's eyes.

"I love you so much Emma. Even more than I loved Daniel. I did love Daniel and all these years I thought he was my true love and he was gone... and then you came along and picked up the shattered pieces of my heart and put it back together. As cracked and broken as it may be you breathed life and love back into it, and for that I am so grateful. I _truly_ love you Emma... but you will have to decide if you can still love me, now knowing what I am, or if you cannot. If you can't I will understand, I will still search for a way home for us and get us back, that won't change." Regina finished, her brown tear tinted eyes staring at Emma, patiently waiting for the blonde to speak.

Emma's green eyes stared at Regina, taking in her appearance and her soft fearful eyes. Emma had listened intently to Regina's story about her past, her heart painfully beating for the queen, all the horrible things that had befallen her. Her bitch of a mother, killing Daniel like that in front of Regina... Rumpel for making her the way she was.

 _Was._ Emma thought. She saw how Regina had been constantly changing for the better since she arrived and it made Emma dizzy to think she was doing it partly for her.

Regina was her true love and she was Regina's, Emma knew that before, but after hearing Regina's story, anyone else would have thought she would be repulsed by Regina's history. But she wasn't. She couldn't care less about the horrible things Regina did, because it made her who she was now, the woman that Emma was head over heels in love with.

Emma looked at Regina, who was still staring at her with fear in those beautiful brown eyes, and leaned forward so their noses were touching.

"If you want to get rid of me, _my Queen_ , you will have to do much better than that." Emma whispered before closing the gap and kissing Regina, pulling her as close as she could.

The kiss was soft and slow, yet still full of passion and love that shook both women to their very core. Breathlessly, Emma pulled back, resting their foreheads together.

"So... you still want to be with me?" Regina asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do baby." Emma said with a smile.

"That... is a pleasant relief." Regina said breathlessly before quickly pecking Emma's lips.

"I love you Regina. I don't care what your past was like, it made you who you are today, and that is the woman I fell in love with. True love with." Emma looked into Regina's eyes and saw the tears beginning to fall. She pulled the older woman close and held her tightly, allowing Regina to cry out all the years of pain, anger, and sorrow that had been pent up.

She stroked her hair lovingly as she waited for Regina's sobs to subside, when they finally did Regina's head was in Emma's lap, her hair still being stroked as they looked at the still blazing fire.

"How many hearts have you taken?" Emma asked softly, showing Regina she wasn't judging, just curious.

"So many I lost count." Regina said, her voice just as soft, "The one thing I feared after losing Daniel, was that I would become like my mother... and I have."

"No you haven't. Regina your mother was a horrible mother, she abused you, tortured you, killed someone you loved. Regina you are a wonderful mother to Henry. You have given him everything I couldn't, you put a roof over his head, you never hit him, you loved him unconditionally. Speaking of which I'm going to have a talk with him about that when we get back... Regina you may have given in to magic and did some bad things, but don't ever compare yourself to that bat shit crazy woman. You understand?" Emma asked, nudging Regina to look up at her.

"Yes." Regina said simply before sitting up, "I think it's time we went to bed, we have a long journey tomorrow." She stood and held her hand out to Emma, leading them into the tent for a night's rest.

They both laid down on the blankets Regina had conjured up, holding on to each other tightly, afraid they would wake up and everything had been a dream.

"I love you Emma... thank you." Regina said softly, lovingly stroking the blonde tresses.

"I love you too Regina." Emma replied, a smile on her face as she nuzzled under Regina's chin.

Quickly falling asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma wake up... Emma come on..." Regina let out an exasperated sigh as she looked down at the sleeping form of the blonde. If she didn't get her up and moving now they wouldn't make it to the castle before dark.

"Just gimme a min." Emma replied grumpily, nuzzling into Regina's chest and pulling her closer. Regina sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of Emma in her arms, wishing they could stay like that forever, but she had to get her up.

"Emma please get up, if you don't we won't make it back to the castle before dark. Please baby." Regina pleaded. Emma's face shot up from Regina's chest, eyes twinkling.

"What did you just say?" Emma asked, a smile on her face.

"Please?" Regina questioned, looking confused.

"Noooo, you said 'baby'." Emma replied with a smirk.

"So I did." Regina smiled, "Now that you're up, let's go!" Regina emphasized her request by hopping up and pulling Emma with her.

"So you have any other hot looking outfits?" Emma asked, eyeing Regina.

"I do. Would you like to see another?"

"Yes please." Emma said enthusiastically, hopping up on the horse as Regina made their camp disappear.

"Hmmm." Regina pondered a moment before smiling, "I have just the thing." Regina disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, reappearing shortly after.

Emma gasped at the sight.

Regina still had tight black leather pants on, but her top was a dark purple, the jacket cinched her waistline perfectly. Over top of the purple jacket was a cover of sorts, made of black leather. Her hair fell to one side in a mass of curls, topping off the outfit with a simple elegant black hat.

"Like something you see Ms. Swan?" Regina cooed, seductively walking towards Emma, sitting on the horse.

Emma couldn't even offer a reply.

"I could dress you in something similar." Regina offered with a smirk.

Emma finally regained her ability to speak

"Maybe some new underwear?" Emma said with a wink. Regina smiled in return and waved her hand, causing Emma to squeal when she felt a different pair of underwear on her body.

"I was joking, but thanks."

"Anytime dear." Regina said as she took her place behind Emma on the horse, "Now let's get to the palace."

Regina made the horse take off at a fast pace, they rode like that for another 20 miles before Regina slowed the horse, stopping just short of a particularly dark patch of forest.

"We aren't going through?" Emma asked.

"No. Not on horseback. I'm going to get us to the other side with magic."

"You don't like the forest?" Emma asked confused.

"Oh no dear, I do. You see it is _my_ forest. The dark forest." Regina said as she lowered herself from the horse, "Anyone else would have to travel through it to get to my kingdom. No one but I can pass through with magic."

"It's a security system for you."

"Yes, precisely. You see Emma I own a vast amount of land, I put the dark forest here because if we were to turn around and travel the way we came we would eventually hit Snow's kingdom."

"You have it here to keep her kingdom away from yours."

"Exactly. Now hop down so I can hold you." Regina said with a smile, holding her arms out. Emma gladly hopped from the horse and stepped into Regina's arms.

They embraced for a moment before Regina looked her in the eyes.

"Hold tight to me, This isn't going to be as instant as it was before, the forest is vast." Emma nodded and within seconds they were engulfed in black smoke.

Emma felt like they were only gone for no more than ten minutes before they reappeared on the other side of the forest, Regina's palace visible in the distance.

"Maybe we should've poofed the horse with us."

"No. Going on foot is better." Regina reassured before walking forward, Emma followed suit and they eventually left the shadow of the forest and continued in the light.

"It's kind of weird that there is no one else around." Emma said.

"Well of course no one is, everyone is in Storybrooke because of my curse."

"Do you think there is anyone that is still here?"

"Doubtful... but there is one person that did not show up." Regina said, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Who?"

"Her name is Aurora, you know her as Sleeping Beauty. She was Maleficent's little pet." Regina explained, "Even though she was in a deep sleep she still should have appeared in Storybrooke. But she is no where to be found there."

"Maybe she's still here then."

"Perhaps, but I am hoping we aren't here that long to find out." Regina said firmly.

They walked in silence for awhile before a noise startled Emma, she reached out and grabbed Regina's hand causing the brunette to turn and look at her. Emma held a finger to her lips, indicating that she stay quiet.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously around them, before settling on a nearby pile of brush. A small flicker of movement caused her to stand straight up and flung her hand, making the brush pile disappear.

Revealing two young women.

"Well well well. This _is_ a surprise." Regina said, a snarl tracing her lips. She still held Emma's hand and once she realized this, she dropped it quickly, causing a frown to appear on Emma's face.

"Who are you?" Emma spoke up looking at the two women.

The two women stayed silent. The one was clearly some sort of princess, her light hair cascading around her shoulders. The other looked to be Mongolian, her hair black as night and pulled up from her face, she wore armor of a knight and stood protectively in front of the other.

"Aurora." Regina stated, "We were _just_ speaking about you."

"Sleeping beauty?" Emma said eyeing up the princess.

"Don't say anything." The other woman warned, causing Aurora to look curiously at the pair.

"And you are?" Regina asked. Her voice taking on that of the Queen, demanding. When she didn't receive a response she used magic to lift the girl high in the air, "You know it is rude to ignore someone when they asked you a question."

"Regina!" Emma yelled out in disbelief. She didn't understand what Regina was doing or why she seemed to be embracing the Evil Queen.

At the sound of Emma's voice Regina lowered the woman back to the ground. Emma's eyes questioned Regina's and the dark haired girl and princess shared a confused look.

"Her name is Mulan." Aurora spoke up finally.

Regina's brown eyes broke contact with Emma's and she spun to look at Aurora.

"Thank you." Regina said nicely, "Care to tell me how you escaped my curse and why you're in my kingdom."

"We've been looking for a way to get my true love back." Aurora said sadly.

"Phillip, am I correct?" Regina asked, causing Aurora's eyes to shine bright and Emma to look on in confusion.

"Yes how did you know?"

"Maleficent told me. She wasn't very keen on him."

"Wait you and Maleficent actually spoke?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"She was a friend for awhile Ms. Swan." Regina said pointedly. The use of her name made Emma's face turn into a frown and she felt her eyes begin to water slightly. Regina's eyes softened briefly before they grew hard again.

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my kingdom."

"We thought maybe you would have some spell that could bring him back." Aurora said hopefully.

"Dear do you _know_ who I am?" Regina said with a cold smile.

"The Evil Queen, yes." Aurora said.

"Good, then what makes you think I would help you?"

"I don't know." Aurora said sadly.

"This was a mistake." Mulan finally had spoken up.

"Yes dear it was." Regina said coldly before continuing forward, not even acknowledging that she had left Emma behind.

Of course Regina knew she left Emma standing there and her heart ached at how cruel she was being to Emma. It was for defense purposes, as soon as Regina had contemplated there was a possibility of there being survivors, the more she decided that she would act as the Evil Queen, just to keep up appearances and possibly save Emma from harm.

She figured that if she appeared that she didn't care for Emma while in the presence of others, they wouldn't want to use Emma as a way to hurt her, they wouldn't bother with Emma.

Regina stopped abruptly as a thought crossed her mind, she spun back around and looked to the group a ways behind her, Emma still standing there in hurtful shock.

"Tell me girls, how many others survived?" Regina said with a cruel smirk.

They remained silent.

"Oh come now. I promise I won't you or any of them. I could care less, I'm just merely curious."

Aurora was the first to speak.

"We have a camp. About three dozen people or so."

"How did they all survive?" Regina asked, genuinely interested.

"Apparently an enchantment was put over a part of our land."

"Maleficent." Regina stated simply.

"No." Aurora said shaking her head.

"Then who?" Regina demanded.

"A woman named Cora." Aurora said naturally, as if the woman was but a fly on the wall.

Regina's face visibly paled and her heart sank into her stomach, her breathing started to come in ragged gasps. She felt her knees go weak and her vision failing. She started to slowly sink to the ground when she felt strong arms catch her fall.

"Emma." She murmured the name as darkness overcame her.

 

* * *

 

"Gina. Gina wake up." Emma cooed softly, still hurt by the way Regina had acted earlier but that wouldn't stop her from being here for her Queen.

She had managed to carry Regina determinedly the rest of the way to the palace. She hadn't said a word to Mulan or Aurora as they followed her to the palace.

Emma had finally acknowledged them and told them not to go snooping around, she had stumbled upon a bedroom and told them to wait there for her after Regina regained consciousness. She had carried Regina up a few flights of stairs, searching for another bedroom, instinctively being drawn to a room at the very top of the palace, when she opened the door she just knew the room belonged to Regina.

She had gently laid the older woman down on the bed and removed her hat, allowing the mass of curls to fan out on the pillow.

"Emma." Regina mumbled the name, causing Emma to lay back down next to her, lovingly caressing her face.

"I'm right here baby." Emma said softly, waiting for Regina's eyes to flutter open.

When they did Regina looked at Emma sadly.

"I am sooo sorry." Regina started, earning a hurt look from Emma, "I didn't have time to explain but since you brought up the possibility of there being people that survived, the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt. People here hate me Emma and I wouldn't put it past some survivors to use you as a way to hurt me if they find out we are together. And now that my mother is _alive_." Regina trailed off, visibly upset.

"Did you not think she was?" Emma asked confused.

"I had hired a man named Hook to travel to Wonderland, where my mother had been sent when I pushed her through the mirror, to rip her heart out. If I showed up I would have been arrested immediately, but if I had someone she didn't know do it then it would be simple. I sent Hook and he returned with her body, I believed her to be dead but now that Aurora said that she is alive then she had pretended to be dead. I suspect she was going to try and kill me, but my curse was on the way. I believe she probably fled and cast an enchantment over an area of Aurora's kingdom, in order to protect herself from the curse." Regina finished, watching Emma's facial expressions.

"It will be okay Gina. We may not even run in to her." Emma said hopefully.

"For your sake I hope we do not." Regina said sternly, "Emma we must tread carefully now."

"So you don't hate me?" Emma asked seriously, pain still evident in her eyes.

Regina sat up and straddled Emma's waist, pushing her backwards onto the bed, she lowered her face down to Emma's stopping when their noses touched.

"I love you Emma. I'm sorry that I was cruel. I just can't risk you being hurt."

"Even if your words and tone hurt me?" Emma asked sadly.

"Baby I'm sorry." Regina said sincerely, placing a kiss on Emma's nose, "I don't want you to get hurt somehow. Now that my mother is alive... Emma if she finds us and finds out that we are in love she will rip your heart out in order to destroy me."

"So what do we do then?" Emma asked, her hands softly running up and down Regina's back before pulling her down closer to her, making Regina groan at the contact, "Sorry I just need you as close as possible."

"Don't be." Regina said softly before kissing Emma, the kiss was passionate, Emma's hands becoming tangled in Regina's mass of curls as her legs wrapped around her waist.

Regina moaned into the kiss as she felt Emma's legs wrap tightly around her, her hands reached down to Emma's tank top and slid her hand underneath, touching Emma's now burning flesh.

Her hand moved upwards, stopping when she reached Emma's bra, hesitating, before sliding her hand underneath Emma's right cup, squeezing the soft mound.

Emma let out a groan and bit down on Regina's bottom lip, causing the brunette to shudder. Regina responded by forcing her tongue past Emma's lips as her hand pinched Emma's now hard nipple, making the blonde groan and her hips buck up into Regina's in response.

"Clothes. Off." Emma panted against Regina's mouth.

With a wave of her hand Regina removed their clothing, leaving them both bare, each of them letting out a shuddering moan as their bare breasts touched for the first time.

"Emma." Regina moaned as Emma's lips travelled down her neck, licking and biting as she made her way down and over Regina's collarbone and up the other side, stopping to pull her earlobe into her mouth.

Regina gasped and felt a pool of wetness flood between her legs. Suddenly Regina felt the sheets against her backside and looked up into Emma's desire filled eyes.

Regina quickly closed the gap and tugged Emma's bottom lip into her mouth, giving it a rough bite before running a soothing tongue over it to erase the sting. She grabbed Emma's firm breasts as her legs wrapped around Emma's waist, tugging her down so her center connected with Emma's.

"Fuck." Emma panted out as she felt Regina's wetness on her skin, and her hands roughly massaging her breasts. The double feeling was intoxicating.

Regina dropped her legs and slid one in between Emma's before roughly pushing up into Emma's wetness, causing the blonde to groan.

"Shit." Regina moaned as she felt Emma's wetness on her leg, another moan escaped her lips when Emma's leg pressed into her, providing her with some much needed relief.

"Tell me what you want, princess." Regina cooed, her voice surprisingly steading as she began setting a rhythm with her thrusts.

"Fuck me." Emma panted out as she ground herself down onto Regina's strong thigh.

"How?" Regina breathed out, her hands pulling Emma down, flush against her chest as she kissed and licked Emma's neck.

"However you want."

"I believe you forgot something." Regina said teasingly, her hand sneaking it's way in between their bodies, taking the place of her thigh, lightly caressing around Emma's sex. Emma's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as she leaned in close to Regina's ear, letting out a moan and causing the brunette to shudder.

"Fuck me, _my Queen_." Emma bit into the side of Regina's neck. The statement and the bite made Regina growl in response and she entered Emma with two fingers suddenly, causing Emma to gasp.

Once Emma composed herself as much as she could she let her fingers lightly trail over Regina's clit, lightly flicking it and causing the Queen's hips to buck up in response.

"I love you." Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she entered her with two fingers, quickly thrusting upwards and hitting the spot that would make Regina come undone.

Regina moaned loudly and doubled the pace of her fingers, setting a faster rhythm for them both. The two women were just about to fall over the edge.

"I love you too." Regina replied, giving her fingers a final upwards thrust while her thumb hit Emma's clit, causing her to become a shuddering mess above her. Regina's name falling from her lips over and over. Emma's orgasm triggered Regina's as Emma's palm hit her clit helping Regina fall over the edge as well.

Emma collapsed after her orgasm subsided and laid her head in the crook of Regina's neck, sighing contently.

"I can't believe we-"

"I know." Regina cut in with a bright smile.

"Satisfied?" Emma asked confidently.

"Mmm very much so." Regina purred, rolling over to face Emma, taking her hand. They cuddled for awhile, just basking in the afterglow of their love making before Regina spoke up.

"Now... I believe you asked me a question before that." Regina said.

"Yeah." Emma paused for a moment to think, "So what're we going to do about your mom, and the other two downstairs?"

"As for my mother, we will have to see what happens and be very careful traveling. The other two, personally I think they are trustworthy... but I would like you to put your super power to work. As them if they had their hearts ripped out."

"You think they might have?"

"If they have and say no then you know my mother is responsible." Regina said firmly.

"I guess we should get up." Emma suggested sadly.

"In a minute." Regina mumbled pulling Emma close to her and engaging her in a slow kiss.

"I love you so much." Emma replied, giving Regina another slow kiss.

"Mmmm I love you too Princess." Regina waved her hand, making their clothes reappear on their bodies. "Now let's go have a chat with the other two."

"Wait... are you going to be cruel to me again because I gotta know ahead of time."

Regina chuckled, "When we first talk to them, perhaps, but if we find out they are trustworthy then we needn't worry."

 

* * *

 

Regina, Emma, Mulan, and Aurora all sat in Regina's study. The four of them had talked and Emma determined that both still had their hearts, neither of them had even come in contact with Cora, much to Regina's relief.

Regina was currently up high on a ladder looking at the vast amount of books on her shelves, searching for anything on creating a portal to a specific place, while the other three chatted idly.

"So... how long have you two been together?" Aurora asked Emma cheerfully.

"How did you-"

"Know? Please, after you decided we were trust worthy, the amount of relief on the Queen's face showed that she didn't like being hurtful to you, plus, I can see the way you two look at each other."

"Not long at all." Emma answered, her eyes staring at Regina's form.

"You love her though?"

"Very much." Emma smiled happily.

"Son of a bitch!" Regina yelled from above, angrily throwing the book in her hand away from her.

"Language." Emma chided, suppressing a chuckle, Regina rarely ever swore.

"Ugh!" Came Regina's reply as she continued to scan the shelves.

"You don't say much Mulan." Emma pointed out.

"She's very quiet." Aurora said.

"Not much to say. Besides, I don't exactly trust the woman who is dating the Evil Queen." Mulan said bitterly.

"You don't even know her, so don't even judge." Emma growled from her seat.

"THAT WITCH!" Regina shrieked again from above.

"What happened?!" Emma jumped from her seat, looking worriedly at Regina.

"Maleficent. Just some letters she decided to stuff inside of my books. I knew I shouldn't have let her borrow these." Regina grumbled coming down the ladder, a stack of books floating nearby.

"What about?"

"Trust me you don't wish to know." Regina said casting a glance at Aurora before moving to her desk and setting the books down. "Now. These books are the best I could find that may contain what we are looking for. I suggest we get to work."

Aurora had made her way over to the two women and picked one up.

"Aurora..." Regina started, her voice tinted with what sounded to Emma like, sorrow. "How _badly_ did she hurt you?"

Aurora visibly stiffened and looked at Regina, her uncomfortableness caused Mulan to join the group.

"Bad." Aurora said simply, her voice choking on the word.

"I am so sorry." Regina said genuinely. "She always was a sadistic bitch." She spat out.

"I am surprised you were friends with her... for being an Evil Queen, you don't seem very evil." Aurora said quietly.

"I became the Evil Queen out of pain, loss, loneliness, and unimaginable grief and desire for revenge... I endured a lot and it took a lot for me to become the Evil Queen. But even the coldest of hearts can be melted with the right touch." Regina said softly, casting a warm loving glance at Emma, causing the young princess to smile.

"Then why did you socialize with Maleficent?" Aurora asked curiously, Emma looked at Regina the same, always wondering that.

"She was powerful, helped me perfect my magic... Her company was also pleasant, her and Ursula; whenever I was able to see Ursula, was enjoyable. She was my only friend for awhile. She's the one I obtained the sleeping curse off of... I may have been her friend but I certainly didn't agree with the way she treated her..." Regina trailed off looking at Aurora, "people." She finished simply.

Emma gave Regina a confused look and she received a _I will explain later_ look in return. Emma seemed satisfied with that and went back to skimming her books, occasionally glancing up at Regina, engrossed in hers, and keeping an eye on Mulan and Aurora.

Emma's thoughts drifted back to her parents, and the life she could have had. However, Emma was glad she didn't grow up here, she and Regina may have never become close enough to realize they were each others true loves, something Emma wouldn't trade anything for now.

She had always been a loner, until she met Henry's dad, the one time she decided to allow herself to trust and love, she ended up being set up and left to take the fall for a crime she didn't commit. Since then she decided that looking out for herself was best, until Henry came along and drug her back to Storybrooke. The kid weaseled his way into her heart and gave her a reason to hang around... and then there was Regina.

Even though all the times they fought, verbally and physically, Emma still felt for the woman, and eventually she weaseled her way into her heart as well.

 _Now look at us._ Emma thought to herself, smiling as she thought back to their earlier lovemaking. _She deserves everything_.

Emma decided once they got back she would have to take Regina out on a real date... and have to sit and explain to her mother and father that she and the former Evil Queen were in true love. _That'll go over well_.

Her thoughts roamed back to the palace she never fully got to see, and thought about that stupid enchanted wardrobe, _stupid portal._ _Wait... PORTAL_

"I GOT IT!" Emma yelled suddenly, causing a sleeping Mulan to fall out of her chair, an engrossed Aurora to knock over a stack of books, and a surprised Regina to stand and cross the room in a few strides.

"What?" Regina asked excitedly.

"The wardrobe."

"Your wardrobe?" Regina asked for confirmation.

"Yeah... what if we could enchant it again with your magic and make it work, that could get us back."

"It is worth a shot. If it fails we will just have to find another way." Regina said thoughtfully.

"Great, so when we leaving?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing." Regina said firmly.

"How are we getting there?" Aurora asked, causing Regina and Emma to look at her with confusion.

"We?" Regina responded.

"Yes we... I would very much like to help the two of you get back home, maybe in the process I could find a way to get Phillip back."

"Aurora... dear, take it from me there is no way to bring someone back from the dead." Regina said seriously.

"Phillip was killed by a wraith, allegedly there is a way to get the person's soul back."

"Did you say a wraith?" Emma asked, seeing Regina pale.

"Yes?"

"When did Phillip die from the wraith?" Emma asked

"A few days ago."

"Oh no." Regina said sadly, her hand coming to rest on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"We may have been inadvertently responsible." Emma said.

"What?" Aurora had tears in her eyes, "How?"

"Regina was marked by a wraith by Rumplestiltskin and we opened a portal to this world and sent it here, we didn't think this place still existed. I accidentally got pulled through the portal and Regina came after me, getting sucked in as well."

Aurora took a shaky breath, "You're responsible for Phillips death!"

"We didn't know." Regina said calmly.

"You killed him!" Aurora yelled before turning and storming out of the room.

"I'll go check on her." Mulan suggested before quickly running after the young princess.

"We accidentally got her true love killed." Regina said sadly.

"We couldn't have known Regina."

"I know... I just feel horrible, Phillip would have had to of picked up the amulet and been marked... That's why my mark disappeared, because Phillip took my place."

"She'll be okay Regina."

"It was her true love Emma." Regina said softly, sadly looking at her own true love.

Emma patted her leg, asking Regina to sit, which she did, sighing contently as Emma's arms wrapped around her.

"We'll figure out a way to help them."

Regina merely nodded in agreement.

"So what was the deal with Maleficent and that crap?"

"Maleficent enjoyed... torturing her lovers." Regina said, a tone of disgust in her voice, "I don't mean rough sex, I mean torture. She was brutal and sadistic, one day a pretty girl caught her eye, Aurora. She set out after her and every time Maleficent was here for a visit she would boast about the latest thing she had done to the poor girl. It was all a game to her."

"How did you handle it?" Emma asked.

"To her face I merely brushed it off and appeared aloof and unbothered by the torture she gave Aurora... Inside I wanted to leave the room and cry for the poor girl, or set out to find her and free her."

"That had to be hard."

"It was..." Regina trailed off, she was brought back to the present by a soft squeeze at her waist. She looked down into Emma's big green eyes and smiled.

"Should we check on Aurora?" Emma asked uncertainly.

Regina let out a sigh.

"I don't think so... We can speak to her in the morning if they are still willing to accompany us."

"If not?"

"Then they will have to go somewhere else. Now that I know my mother is here I can't allow her near this palace, I'm enchanting it to hide it from her."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Sooo... bed?" Emma asked saucily with a wink.

"I have a feeling you're going to be insatiable." Regina purred before locking lips with her princess.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Regina and Emma were the first to rise, Emma pacing nervously while Regina went over the enchantment for the castle over and over again.

Emma had gone and check on Aurora, apparently Mulan had reasoned with her through the night and convinced her that they hadn't meant to harm Phillip intentionally, something Emma was grateful for.

The younger women were going to accompany them to her mother's castle in order to help them find a way home, perhaps even bring them along if they wanted to, if not Regina said she would try and see if she could find anything out about wraith's that could be helpful to the girls.

Now Emma was standing outside the palace with Regina, Mulan, and Aurora, staring up at the vast palace that was Regina's home. She watched as Regina mumbled some incantations before throwing her arms out, a large bubble expanding over the palace, shimmering and wavering until a mound of rubble appeared in its place. She hoped if her mother sought out the castle she would just see the pile of rubble and assume it was destroyed when the curse came through.

Emma walked over to Regina's side, taking her hand in her own and offering a reassuring smile. Regina's outfit was another riding one. The black leather pants, black jacket, black shirt underneath, and her hair pulled up in an elegant up do. Emma still couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was hers.

They decided that Regina would use a transportation spell on Mulan and Aurora, effectively transporting them just outside Snow's castle, while Regina and Emma 'poofed' in shortly after.

Emma watched as the two young women were engulfed in a purple swirling mass, shortly disappearing. She walked into Regina's open arms and gave her a soft kiss before she felt the familiar pulling that came with being enveloped in black smoke.

When her eyes opened again the four of them were standing outside the palace.

"So... this is where I was born?" Emma asked softly, drawing Regina's stare.

"Yes... yes it was." Regina said sadly before the hairs on her arm stood up. "Emma." She said quietly so only she could hear.

"What?" Emma responded, just as quietly.

"Something feels wrong to me. Until the feeling passes I will have to be cruel to you." Regina whispered hastily. Emma nodded in understanding.

They had explained this to Mulan and Aurora earlier in the morning, just in case they would have to be indifferent to each other, they wanted to make sure Mulan and Aurora didn't seem surprised.

"Well Ms. Swan lets not stand here dilly dallying. Move." Regina said, her commanding voice taking over.

"Of course _your Majesty._ " Emma said the last bit with venom, her own words stinging herself. She loved using 'your majesty' or 'my queen' as terms of endearment to Regina, not as a way of mocking her.

Emma led the way to the Palace, with Regina behind her and Aurora and Mulan bringing up the back.

They entered the palace, Emma stood still, soaking in the sight before her.

Regina allowed Emma to take some time before regrettably pulling her out of her day dreams.

"Ms. Swan I don't have time to watch you take in the scenery of your parents home. Follow me... the nursery is this way." Regina said cooly, leading the group down a few vast hallways before finally coming to a halt outside the nursery.

"Did you hear that?" Mulan asked the group suddenly.

Emma and Regina both gave her a look that clearly said _hear what?_

"I'm going to go check it out." Mulan said before cautiously walking down the hallway.

The sound of a drawn sword resounded through the hallway, Regina pushed Emma behind her a little bit and nodded her head, encouraging Aurora to do the same, her hands glowing with fireballs.

"Don't its okay!" Mulan shouted as she rounded the corner and saw the scene.

Emma tentatively stepped around Regina who still refused to lower her hands.

A tall black man stepped from behind the corner, a smile on his face.

"Lancelot?" Aurora asked happily as she ran to the knight, he picked her up and gave her a twirl before setting her back down.

Regina cast a quick look to Emma,

 _This doesn't feel right._ Regina thought, Emma nodded to Regina, seeming to understand the message and agreeing with it.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded, straightening up and allowing her fireballs to vanish.

"My name is Lancelot. I am- was a knight, prior to the curse that swept the lands."

"And yet you're still here." Regina sneered.

"I was fortunate."

"Obviously. Tell me knight, do you know who I am?" Regina asked, a cold smile playing on her lips.

"The Evil Queen, you're well known through the lands."

"How... Charming." Regina said with a smirk, casting a glance at Emma.

"And who is she?" Lancelot asked, nodding towards Emma.

"That. Is none of your concern." Regina said, appearing aloof and giving a wave of her hand.

"She doesn't look like she's from here."

"I'm not. I'm from a different place. Like _her majesty_ said, don't worry about it."

"Don't make it sound like its poison Ms. Swan." Regina said dryly. "Now if you'll excuse us." Regina said as she entered the nursery.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked upon the damaged room, there were still stuffed animals sitting in the room, toys and trinkets that Emma would have grown up playing with. It broke her heart that she had taken away these simple things from Emma.

Footsteps drawing near caused Regina to stiffen, all evidence of her tears gone as she spun to face the footsteps.

Emma entered the room, followed by the three others, taking in the sight.

"This was my room." Emma stated sadly.

Regina's heart ached but instead of reaching out to Emma like she would if they were alone, she walked to the wardrobe, examining it.

"Something interesting?" Lancelot asked Regina.

Her eyes turned to him, flashing dangerously.

"This is also none of your concern." She said flatly.

"We can trust him." Mulan piped up.

"I trust _no one_." Regina said, venom lacing her voice, eyes glaring daggers at Mulan.

Emma saw the look and couldn't help but wonder if the whole thing really was an act, or if Regina was just being honest and acting during their other moments. The thought caused her heart to pang so she pushed the feeling away.

"Trust is hard to earn." Lancelot said, crossing his arms and glaring at Regina.

"Look can we just get a move on with this thing, I wanna get home to my son." Emma said.

"You have a son?" Lancelot said with a smile.

"Yeah I do." Emma said, uneasiness settling in her stomach.

"He's the reason you're traipsing around in Fairy Tale Land?"

"He's the reason I'm trying to get back."

"Yes yes you love the boy, we get it." Regina said flatly, rolling her eyes.

"In my experience, love is weakness." Lancelot said to Emma. The words struck Regina to the core and she turned sharply to him, eyeing him dangerously.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice even.

"I said love is weakness. Love is only a illusion and power is the only thing that lasts." Lancelot said with a shrug.

Regina snapped, she waved her hand throwing him against the wall and trapping him there.

"What're you doing?!" Mulan and Aurora yelled simultaneously.

Emma looked on in confusion.

"Long time no see." Regina said to Lancelot.

"Indeed." He replied, slowly shifting and shaping into the form of a woman, older than Regina but bared similar facial features.

"Hello Mother."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hello Mother."_

"Regina, how lovely to see you again." Cora said, an eery smile playing on her lips.

"I wish I could say the same." Regina replied coldly.

Cora wriggled her arms, summoning magic to her, in an instant she broke free of her daughters enchantment. She landed gently on the ground and glanced at the group.

Emma stared dangerously at the woman, keeping her eyes fixed on her the entire time. Her head swam with confusion as she wondered why Regina didn't try and trap the woman again.

Regina eyed Cora curiously before turning her back to her and walking towards a window.

"Why go through the trouble to hide yourself? Why not just come as you are." Regina asked, still staring out the window.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Cora let out a cold laugh, "I was curious and didn't want to startle you. Seems nothing gets by you now, your majesty."

Regina smirked, "Something I can help you with mother?"

"Yes there is... You clearly are looking for a way to return to the land without magic, I wouldn't mind tagging along." Cora said simply, putting on a warm motherly smile. Her tone caused Regina to turn and look at her, softness played across her features.

Yes her mother was an evil bitch, but she was still her mother, Regina hated that she still loved her.

"That isn't going to happen." Emma spoke out, catching Regina's brief internal battle.

"Oh. But it is." Cora said bluntly, her hand shooting out and grabbing Emma with magic, slamming her against the wall. Regina's cold eyes didn't shift or even blink in surprise.

Emma's eyes panicked, looking to Regina for help, her heart sinking when she appeared to not be phased.

Cora sauntered up to Emma, curiously looking her up and down, paying no mind to the warrior with a sword not five feet from her.

"Perhaps I should give you a reminder Regina." Cora said lightly, looking to her daughter as her hand dove into Emma's chest, causing Emma to scream.

"Emma!" Aurora yelled out, attempting to run to her but failed when Mulan grabbed her and held her back.

Regina's heart was in her stomach.

Out of nowhere a cold shrill laugh echoed from her lips, effectively startling everyone in the room. Regina threw her head back laughing heartily.

"Go ahead and kill her." Regina dared, of course her magic was silently building in case her bluff didn't work, "She's been nothing but a thorn in my side." She finished with a sneer.

Cora looked at Regina in surprise, her hand still in Emma's chest but not grasping her heart. Regina knew what to say next.

" _You'd be doing me a favor._ " Regina practically purred, her dark brown eyes flashing with glee.

Emma felt sick at Regina's words, repeatedly replaying their nights of lovemaking in her mind to remind herself that Regina was just acting, that she would care if Emma died.

Cora immediately withdrew her hand, allowing Emma to fall to the ground with a thud, clutching her chest.

"Well we wouldn't want that." Cora said eerily.

"Pity." Regina replied, her eyes looking down at Emma. Their eyes locked and Regina saw the pain in Emma's eyes and couldn't help but wince at her distress.

Cora caught the look.

"So you do care." Cora's eyes flashed dangerously again, as if she was a predator after her prey. Regina's face was blank as she looked to Cora and then back to Emma.

Regina let out a low laugh.

"You're mistaken mother." Regina's eyes focused on Emma, "I just feel it is a pity to waste even a bit of magic on Ms. Swan." Her tone indifferent to the situation.

"Perhaps I was bothering with the wrong person." Cora said quietly before launching Regina against a wall, knocking her completely off guard.

Regina hit the wall with a thud, her eyes flashing dangerously, purple swirls forming in her eyes. Mulan and Aurora watched on with surprise, unsure if the should act.

"I'll get you out of the way and use the wardrobe for myself. Problem solved. Pity it had to end like this." Cora said, her hand resting over Regina's heart, ready to plunge into her chest.

"Hey, Cora." Emma piped up as she pulled a pack of matches from her pocket, hoping they still worked. She lit one and held it to the base of the wardrobe, it catching fire immediately.

Cora turned slowly, her eyes widening in horror before dropping Regina with a thud.

"You fool!" Cora yelled before disappearing in a swirl of red smoke, leaving the group alone with a burning wardrobe.

Regina still sat in a heap on the ground, watching the wardrobe burn. She understood Emma had to do it to keep it from Cora, but she felt despair at everything that happened.

Her eyes quickly found Emma's, hurt radiating from them.

"We'll take a look outside." Aurora said softly as she pulled Mulan from the room, giving the women time.

Silence engulfed them, the only sound being the crackling of the burning wardrobe.

Regina stood abruptly, striding over to Emma, her eyes leaking tears, teeth clenched.

"You _stupid_ _girl._ " Regina hissed as she pulled Emma to her, clashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and yet perfect, teeth clashed and bit, tongues dueled for dominance, and Regina's hands wove into Emma's hair, pulling roughly.

They slowed eventually, the kiss becoming gentle and lazy, eventually stopping as their foreheads rested together.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked shakily, her hand lying overtop of Emma's left breast.

"Yes." Emma said simply, her hand wiping Regina's tears away.

"I'm so sorry baby." Regina cried, burying her head into Emma's neck, repeatedly mumbling I'm sorry over and over.

Emma felt her hurt wash away as she held the crying woman close to her. Emma suddenly realized how close she came to dying and how close Regina came to losing love once more. She realized that Regina's strategy was needed, Cora wanted to hurt Regina by taking away any chance of happiness she had, which included murdering people she thought Regina cared for. Meaning herself.

She stroked Regina's back softly, planting light kisses on top of her head.

Regina's hand tensed over Emma's heart and she lifted Regina's chin, begging her to look at her.

When their eyes met Emma's gaze softened as she took in Regina's bright tearful eyes.

"Do you want to check?" Emma asked softly. Regina's eyes widened at Emma's offer.

"Emma." Regina started softly.

"I'm serious Regina. You can check if you want." Emma reassured. She felt violated at Cora's unwelcome and harsh intrusion, and hoped Regina repeating the act would ease her pain.

Regina nodded softly, looking down at her hand, she looked back up to Emma, locking eyes as she slowly pushed her hand through Emma's chest, easing them to the floor.

Once they were seated Regina gently grasped Emma's heart, and gently pulled it from her chest.

Emma didn't feel any pain, only warmth and love radiating within her at Regina's careful intrusion.

Regina held Emma's heart up for inspection, gasping at the glowing white aura that surrounded it, not red as all the others were.

"Beautiful." Regina muttered as they both looked on at it in wonder. Regina carefully pressed her hand back into Emma's chest, releasing the heart and gently pulling her hand back out.

Emma gasped as the heart settled in her chest again and looked back up to Regina who was still looking at her in wonder.

"I take it hearts don't look like that?" Emma asked, her hand gently touching Regina's cheek.

"No." Regina said softly, leaning into the touch, "They're normally red... but then again I guess that's why you really are to be the White Knight." Regina smiled gently, turning her head and placing a light kiss on Emma's palm.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked softly, "Did she hurt you?"

Regina shook her head, "Only when she threw you and almost ripped your heart out... I am so sorry for being hurtful and appearing uncaring towards you Emma. I just couldn't bare to see you get killed. I know my mother, acting uncaring and suggesting she would be doing a favor was the only way to get her to release you. She doesn't take pleasure in taking someone's life if it doesn't devastate a loved one."

"I understand baby." Emma said softly, staring at Regina lovingly, "I'm sorry about setting the wardrobe on fire."

"It was the only way." Regina reassured, "Looks like we are going to plan B."

"Plan B?" Emma asked.

"Remember when I said that I had an idea of how to get back, before you thought about the wardrobe?" After she received a nod she continued, "Well I had a thought about another way... It's going to be dangerous though."

"And facing your mother wasn't?" Emma joked. Regina swatted her arm playfully before her expression grew somber.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Regina said sadly.

"Hey." Emma responded, touching her hand to her cheek again, "I'm right here, I'm okay, you're okay. I love you, it's alright." Regina took a deep breath before nodding.

"I love you too." Regina responded, giving Emma a kiss on the lips before standing and pulling her up with her.

"So... where we heading?"

"We are going to go climb a bean stock." Regina responded, causing Emma to look startled.

"I'm sorry, did you say bean stock?"

"I did dear."

"And why do we need to climb a beanstalk?"

"What we seek is at the top. Its a compass that I had created, just in case. It's magical and will guide us in the direction of Storybrooke once we step through the portal."

 

* * *

 

The group made their way through the woods, Regina looking around protectively, making sure there weren't going to be any surprises.

"So do you guys know what's with the Ogre's? Regina seemed kinda freaked that they're roaming around. Is that not normal?" Emma asked out of the blue, causing Regina to stop and look at Mulan and Aurora, obviously curious.

"The Ogre's are back..." Mulan said sadly.

"That isn't good." Regina muttered, receiving a confused look from Emma, "Before you were born, almost before my time, there were the Ogre wars. The Ogre's roamed from their home, expanding, and came to the enchanted forest. The war lasted for hundreds of years. Rumpelstiltskin eventually put an end to it. He enjoyed boasting." Regina explained.

A crack nearby resounded, startling the group. Regina saw a figure walking towards them slowly.

"Hello there!" The voice called out as the figure approached, revealing a rugged man, who looked close to Emma's age.

"Hook." Regina hissed out, flinging her hand forward and trapping him a against a tree, another wave and the roots wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"Regina, good to see you again." Hook breathed in, regaining the air he had lost.

"What. Are you. Doing here?" Regina demanded, slowly walking towards him, his stare drawn to her swaying hips. A pang anger hit Emma as she watched Hook's lingering eyes.

"Out for a walk." Hook suggested with a smile, his eyes looking her up and down, "Still attractive as ever I see." He said with a smirk.

"Back off buddy." Emma growled out, coming to stand next to Regina. Regina's eyes flickered over to Emma and a smirked crossed her features as she realized Emma was jealous.

"Oh. Taken now Regina?" Hook asked curiously, Regina caught the glint in his eyes.

"Now who said that?" Regina flirted, making Emma's eyes swirl with hurt and confusion.

 _I hate hurting her._ Regina thought to herself before looking to Hook.

"I am the last person you want to see Hook. After your little deception." Regina said coldly.

"Yes well... You're mother is very persuasive." Hook said begrudgingly.

"What do you want." Emma demanded, growing impatient.

"To help. Offer assistance if you will." Hook said, looking to Regina like she was a piece of meat.

"I don't require your assistance." Regina said flatly.

"If my guess is correct, you're heading to the bean stock?" Hook asked with a smile.

"And if its incorrect?" Regina replied.

"Then I seem to have wasted my time." Hook said with what appeared to be a shrug.

"How did you find us?" Regina asked curiously.

"Ah well..." Hook attempted to say.

"My mother didn't put you up to this did she?" Regina asked, a sly smile on her lips.

"She may have... hired me, so to speak."

"Ah... then what makes you think I won't just kill you here?"

"Because. I have something you want."

"And what is that?"

"A way up the bean stalk."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm sure you know that you can't climb the beanstalk without an enchantment."

"I do." Regina said shortly.

"I have what you need."

"What makes you think I just won't take it from you?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because, I'm wearing one of them now, and its enchanted to not be able to be removed from my wrist. I have the other... but I won't tell you where that is. Besides, even if you took the other you wouldn't be able to climb it without the mate being near." Hook said slyly with a wink. Regina let out a growl and waved her hand, making the roots let Hook go.

She walked away from the tree, heading towards the opening where the beanstalk resided. Emma followed directly behind Regina, making sure to shield her backside from Hook's gaze.

Regina slowed her pace, falling into step next to Emma.

"Jealous dear?" Regina asked sweetly, chuckling when Emma's face scrunched up.

"Maybe." Emma mumbled, turning around slightly to see Mulan, Aurora, and Hook walking a decent distance behind them.

"Don't be. I'm all yours." Regina said reassuringly, "I would take you in my arms and show you... but I don't think the others would appreciate it... well perhaps Hook... but I am not one for sharing. Not even glances." Regina added, causing Emma to smile.

Eventually they reached the beanstalk.

"So. Who's going with me?" Hook asked the group.

"I am." Regina volunteered.

"No you aren't." Emma interrupted, causing Hook to smirk and Regina to look at her curiously. "I'm going."

"Ms. Swan-." Regina started before Emma grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"I'm not allowing you to go up there with him alone." Emma said firmly.

"I have magic Emma." Regina replied.

"It doesn't matter. Regina I don't trust him. This is probably what your mother wants. Please... let me go?" Emma asked.

"Never." Regina said with a smile, wanting nothing more to lean in and kiss her lips, "Fine... you can go. Just please be careful. A Giant lives at the top of the beanstalk. Hook knows what we are after, do not let him get his hands on it."

"I will and I won't." Emma said firmly before heading back to the group, Regina in tow.

"You ladies done fighting over me?" Hook asked confidently.

"Save it." Emma grumbled, "I'm going with you." She held out her hand and allowed Hook to clasp the enchanted cuff around her wrist.

"Let's get to it then." Hook said before hopping up on the beanstalk beginning to climb.

"Ms. Swan, do be careful, I don't want to be the one picking up your pieces should you fall." Regina said mockingly, but her eyes conveyed a seriousness.

Emma nodded and gave her a loving smile before following Hook.

 

* * *

 

It took the better part of a few hours, but they had eventually reached the top. The castle the stood at the top was massive, three times the size of anything Emma had ever seen before.

"This compass is going to be hard to find." Emma mumbled to herself.

"That's why you're here love. To help me find it." Hook said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Emma replied.

"I can draw his attention, you climb up top that statue and hit him with this." Hook handed her a pouch.

"What's this?"

"Sleeping draught. It will only last for about an hour before he wakes up." Emma nodded and pocketed the pouch, heading to the statue. She climbed up it and sat perched on the shoulder, holding onto the head. She gave Hook a nod and he picked up a large bone and began beating it on the gong next to it.

Loud rumblings echoed throughout the domain, growing ever closer. Emma felt her heart in her chest as the sounds grew closer, eventually halting as she stared with wide eyes at the extremely tall man.

He didn't see her because his eyes were focused on Hook standing below him.

"Now!" Hook yelled to Emma, she threw the pouch, hitting the giant and an explosion of dust flitted around his face, making him sway on his feet before collapsing.

"Nicely done!" Hook commented as Emma climbed down, dropping in front of Hook.

"Let's hurry up and find that compass." Emma said before running into the castle, coming to a halt as she took in how large the room was.

"This may be a problem." Hook said, his eyes lingering on the vast amounts of treasure.

 

* * *

 

Regina sat, her back to the beanstalk as she thought about Emma up there with Hook.

 _If any harm comes to her..._ Regina trailed off in her mind, unsure of how she would even react. She never loved anyone so strongly as she did Emma, their souls were intertwined, destined to be together. Losing Emma would mean losing her entire self, even more than she had when Daniel died.

"You alright?" Mulan asked, drawing Regina out of her revere.

"I'm fine. Just a little worried about Emma." Regina admitted softly, her gaze flickered over to Aurora who was sleeping.

Mulan nodded in understanding.

"So.. you really going to work on the whole 'being good' thing?" Mulan asked Regina.

"Yes. I have to be, for Emma and Henry."

"Henry is Emma's son right?"

"Well technically he is both of ours."

Mulan looked confused.

"I thought you guys haven't been together that long."

"We haven't... it's... well its complicated to say the least." Regina said finally, shifting her gaze back to the beanstalk, hoping Emma would be back at any moment.

 

* * *

 

"Son of a bitch!" Emma yelled, running quickly from the now awoken giant, who was currently chasing her. Hook had gotten thrown and a pile of rubble landed on top of him, leaving her to face the giant by herself.

She spotted the trip wire she had seen earlier and slid on her stomach, right underneath it and continued running a bit aways, allowing the giant to chase her.

She stopped abruptly and watched as the giant trip the trip wire, making the cage that it was attached to drop, right on top of the giant, trapping him and knocking him out.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Emma mumbled, walking to the cage and looking at the giant, she saw something shiny near his hand and looked around for something to grab it with. Her eyes briefly fell on what looked to be an old dried up bean, held by a chain. She wondered what it was before shaking the thought off and looking around once more. Her eyes landed on a sword, the name _Jack_ etched into the blade.

The giant began to stir and Emma quickly grabbed the sword, pointing it at the giant.

"What do you want?" The giant asked.

"The compass that's in your hand." Emma answered, pointing the sword closer to the giant, making him wince.

"What if I don't give it to you?" He asked. Emma simply pointed the sword closer, "Okay okay." He replied before throwing the compass to her.

"You going to kill me now?" He asked in a surprisingly small voice.

Emma looked at him and then back to the sword.

"No. I'm not." She said, dropping the sword. Suddenly the giant stood, throwing the cage off of himself and standing tall, causing Emma to grab the sword again.

"Why not?" The giant asked curiously.

"Because that isn't how I handle things." Emma said, treading carefully.

The giant nodded and moved to a section of the room, ripping part of the wall out and opening a tunnel for Emma.

"You're letting me go?" Emma asked.

"You could've killed me... but you didn't."

"Thank you... Oh and the guy that was with me... Can you hang on to him for about ten hours? Then let him go?" Emma asked the giant.

"You already have one favor." The giant said sternly.

"Well the way I see it I could've killed you twice, once when you were unconscious and then once more... So two favors."

The giant rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement, watching the small blonde woman run through the tunnel.

 

* * *

 

Regina had dozed off sitting underneath the beanstalk, suddenly awakening by something hitting her head. She looked up quickly and saw pebbles rolling down the beanstalk, quickly she stood and moved away.

"Is. Is that Emma?" Mulan asked coming to stand besides Regina. Aurora had awoken from her slumber and joined the duo. A figure was working it's way down the beanstalk before losing her footing and falling a few feet, hitting the ground and rolling in a ball.

"The savior arrives." Regina said with a chuckle as she waltzed over to Emma's form. "Do get up dear, you'll hurt that pretty face."

"Hook isn't here, no need to be Evil, _my queen_." Emma said saucily, standing and holding up the compass for Regina's inspection.

"You got it! Wait where is Hook?" Regina asked, looking back to the beanstalk.

"Still up there. I made a friend, he's keeping tabs on him."

"Hm." Regina muttered before lighting a fireball and throwing it at the beanstalk, causing it to catch fire.

"I was going to suggest that." Emma said, eyeing the now flaming plant.

Regina shrugged before her attention went back to Emma.

"May I see the compass?" Regina asked softly.

"I don't know... I think I deserve a reward." Emma said with a wink.

Regina leaned in closely to Emma, she paused briefly, enjoying the caress of Emma's warm breath on her lips before allowing their lips to make contact. The kiss was brief but full of love.

"You can have the rest of your reward when we get back to Storybrooke." Regina said quietly, giving Emma a wink as she took the compass.

They stared down at it as it finally started to spin, stopping in the direction they were to travel.

"I thought it was just supposed to guide us through a portal?" Emma asked.

"It is to lead us to a portal, then guide us through it. The portal we need is that way." Regina said pointing to the West.

"We have our destination. Let's go!." Emma said with a nice, move along gesture.

"I think we are going to head out separate ways." Mulan said suddenly, causing Regina and Emma to turn.

"Oh?" Regina questioned, eyebrow raised.

"We need to find a way to get Phillip back." Aurora agreed, glancing over at Mulan.

Regina closed her eyes, one hand outstretched, a look of pure concentration over her face, as if she was searching for something.

"There." Regina whispered, waving her hand and making two large books appear in front of her. She opened her eyes and locked them with the two girls. "These books have a lot of useful information on wraith's. Maleficent used to be very interested in them. I personally haven't read these volumes but I hope they will be of use to you."

"Thank you Regina." Aurora said happily before pulling Regina into a surprise hug. Regina was taken aback at first but quickly relaxed into the hug, giving the young girl a reassuring pat on the back.

Emma and Mulan gave a friendly smile and Aurora shifted her hug to Emma, allowing Regina and Mulan to give each other respectful nods.

"I hope it all works out for you Aurora. You deserve it." Emma said with a smile as they released each other from the hug.

"Same to you two. Be careful." Aurora replied.

"Tread very carefully girls. Don't trust anyone." Regina said seriously, they automatically knew she was referring to her mother.

"We will." Aurora said firmly before giving Mulan a nudge to move, slowly vanishing into the tree line.

"You ready to do this?" Emma asked her girlfriend, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

"I am if you are." Regina replied, bringing a hand up to stroke Emma's cheek. Emma nodded in agreement.

"How are we getting there? Are we 'poofing'?"

"Okay dear we need to start using my term because 'poofing' makes me sound fluffy." Regina said seriously looking into green eyes.

Emma chuckled, "And what pray tell is your term?"

"I prefer..." Regina trailed off, pulling Emma flush against her, causing the blonde to let out a low moan. "Flash." Regina whispered before a cloud of black smoke wrapped around each of them.

Regina focused her eyes on the compass in her hand as they disappeared into the black cloud, heading for their destination.

 

* * *

 

The two women arrived just before their destination, Regina making them reappear.

"We here already?" Emma asked confused, looking around and seeing nothing but trees.

"Close. I can feel magic." Regina said quietly, as if in a daze and began walking forwards toward the tree line, Emma close behind.

"Regina, baby, are you okay?" Emma asked concerned

"Something is wrong." Regina muttered as she followed the magical trail.

Emma felt the hairs on her arm stand up, suddenly feeling overpowered with a dark feeling.

 _What the hell?_ Emma thought to herself as she continued to follow Regina through the forest.

"Regina... I don't feel... right." Emma said slowly, causing Regina to turn and face her, concern etched in her features.

"What do you mean?" Regina whispered, moving close to Emma.

"I feel... dark." Emma said slowly, feeling ridiculous at her choice of word. Regina's eyes widened.

"You can feel it?" Regina asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I think so."

"Don't think about it, try to ignore it as best as you can Emma." Regina's eyes shone with worry.

"What about you?" Emma asked equally as worried.

"It's natural magic but it's been tainted by something with dark magic. Emma all I practiced was dark magic, as intoxicating as the power is, you keep me grounded so..."

"If I don't stay grounded you might..." Emma trailed off locking eyes with Regina.

Her eyes flashed purple and Regina nodded slowly, before taking a deep breath.

"Baby?" Emma asked quietly.

"I'm okay dear." Regina said softly before her brown eyes met Emma's once more, "Let's be quick and careful."

Emma nodded as Regina turned and continued moving forward, leading them into an opening.

Two figures stood near a portal, their backs turned to the two women. The portal swirled like water in the ground.

Regina felt the magical presence and clenched her jaw, flinging out a hand and sending the one figure flying.

"Mother." Regina growled out as she marched up to the woman, who had now turned around with a look of surprise on her face.

"Hello darling, here I thought you came to say goodbye." Cora said menacingly before flinging her hand out, trapping Regina in the air before tossing her aside like a rag doll.

"Regina!" Emma yelled out before barreling towards Cora, only to be knocked off her feet by another person.

She hit the ground and looked up, releasing a growl as she stared at the man on top of her.

"Hello love. Miss me already?" Hook said with a smile before rearing his arm back to land a punch in Emma's face.

She grabbed his hand quickly and with her free hand gave him a left hook to the face, knocking him off her.

"Regina sword please!" Emma yelled as she glanced at the now rising figure of Regina. Her hand flew out and a sword appeared in Emma's hand, "Thanks!" She called before running at Hook.

"What're you doing here mother?" Regina asked, flames engulfing her hands as she circled the other woman.

"Just trying to leave darling." Cora said with a twisted smiled before throwing a blast of energy to Regina, which she managed to block just in time with a magical shield.

"You'll have to do better than that." Regina said firmly, hands shooting towards the ground as roots came up to ensnare her mother.

Meanwhile, Emma and hook continued to sword fight, Hook having the upper hand until he lunged himself at Emma. Without thinking she threw her hand forward in order to protect herself when a wave of energy shot from her hand, effectively knocking hook back ten feet through the air, causing him to land with a thud, knocked out cold.

Emma turned her attention to Regina and Cora, quickly shrugging off her recently found trick, and darted at Cora, sword raised.

"Emma no!" Regina screamed before Cora disappeared and reappeared before Emma, her hand immediately going into Emma's chest.

"AGHHH!" Emma yelled out in pain as Cora's hand clenched around her heart.

"LET HER GO!" Regina yelled out, eyes purple and boring into Cora's, light wisps of purple and black electricity was shooting around Regina.

"Or what?" Cora taunted, "Make one move and her heart is gone." Regina's eyes flashed with fear, the conflict evident.

"Regina do it!" Emma called out through a gasp, Cora had her held up in the air just by her hand.

"Emma." Regina whimpered out, feeling the tears seep from her eyes, unable to stop them.

Cora's eyes flashed with glee.

"Ahhhh so she's a lover." Cora said with a twisted smile.

"The one and only." Emma spat, attempting to kick at Cora, gasping out when her grip on her heart tightened.

"Regina I thought I made myself clear with that stable boy... what was his name." Cora paused thoughtfully, "Ahhh yes, Daniel wasn't it? I told you before my darling, _love is weakness_."

Emma felt a swell of anger well up inside her as she saw the utter terror in her love's eyes, the tears coursing down her face. Emma wasn't about to go out like this. She had just gotten Regina in the way she had wanted her from the beginning, she found her true love. She wanted to be a family, her, Regina and Henry. All living in that ridiculously big house with Regina's insane amount of OCD, her delicious apple cider, her cooking dinner and breakfast for her and Henry. She hadn't even gotten to take Regina out on a date yet, or tell Henry about them. She just found Regina and Henry, she couldn't leave them alone.

No, Emma Swan was not going out without a hell of a fight.

"NO!" Regina cried out as Cora gave a yank on Emma's heart.

Cora's eyes held confusion, "What the hell?"

Regina was just as confused, she had been able to take Emma's heart out, why couldn't Cora.

" _It's strength, you bitch!"_ Emma yelled through gritted teeth as she felt a swirl of power unleash, directing it straight at Cora and effectively knocking her away from herself and Regina.

Emma hit the ground and within seconds felt Regina's protective arms wrap around her, lifting her up bridal style.

She watched in a daze as Regina clutched the compass and jumped into the portal, leaving a screaming Cora behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Henry asked his grandfather in a small voice. He and Charming were sitting at the table in Snow's apartment.

"I'm sure they will Henry." James responded, still uneasy about his daughter being with Regina.

"They will be." Henry said more to himself, trying to shove down his fears, "I mean Emma is the White Knight, and mom's really powerful. They'll be fine."

James gave a forced smile. He thought back to him and Snow witnessing Regina's confession of her feelings to Emma. It had startled both of them. Snow seemed to be more accepting of the possibility that the two would get together, than he was.

He still hated Regina with a passion and he'd be damned before he let the woman put her charms on Emma.

Charming's jaw clenched as he thought about it, only relaxing when he felt Snow's hand on his shoulder.

"What're you boys up to?" Snow asked with a tired smile.

"Thinking about mom and Emma." Henry answered, his face in his hands, "They've been gone for a week now."

"They'll be back Henry." Snow said hopefully.

"I'm more worried about what Regina will do when she gets back." Charming said.

"Why's that? Magic is different here... Regina couldn't get it to work before." Snow said

James shrugged in response.

"James." Snow breathed out, her eyebrows knitting together in a scold, glancing at Henry.

"My mom won't hurt anyone! She can't, Emma won't let her!" Henry defended adamantly.

"We don't know that Henry." Charming said softly. Henry's eyes flickered with doubt before taking a particular interest in a mark on the table.

A pound echoed through the apartment from the door.

"Snow! Charming! Open up!" They heard a voice call. Snow rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Red standing there, her eyes wide.

"Red, what's wrong?" Snow asked, James coming to stand next to her.

"Something smells weird." Red said.

"Smells, weird." James said in confusion.

"Magic. It smells like magic, but weird magic." Red explained hurriedly, "It could be something bad or Emma or something!"

"What do we do?" Henry called, running up to his grandparents.

"I can take you to the source of the smell but we need to hurry." Red said quickly before turning and running down the stairs from the apartment, Snow, James, and Henry on her heels.

They sprinted down the street, following Red as she ran towards the forest, hopping onto a trail that led to the old well.

"Red! Slow down!" James called after the woman, she was running too fast for the group, just barely catching glimpses of her as she ran.

Finally they reached their destination.

"There." Red breathed out, all eyes fixated on the well in front of them. A blue glow was emitting from the well and swirling noises could be heard throughout the forest.

James tentatively walked forward towards the well, cautiously peaking into it and watching the blue swirls near the bottom, before backing away.

"It definitely looks like a portal." James confirmed, walking back to the group.

"It's probably mom and Emma! I told you!" Henry said excitedly.

"We don't know that Henry." Snow said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

James and Red nodded in agreement before taking defensive positions near the well, James unsheathing the sword he constantly carried with him now and Red pulling out a dagger.

Snow kept a hand on Henry, both anxiously waiting for someone to come through the well.

Suddenly a loud crack and bright light exploded from the well, disappearing with a swoosh a second later.

Henry squirmed against Snow's hand, his eyes glued on the object.

He released a breath when he saw a hand come into view.

 

* * *

 

Emma felt dizzy as they were pulled through the portal, suddenly the spinning stopped and she felt something cold and damp against one side of her, while the other side was warm and comforting.

She cracked open an eye and looked up to see Regina, back in her mayoral work clothes that they had left in, her hair back to its original length.

Regina's eyes locked on Emma's before looking up to the top of whatever they were in, seeing what looked like tree tops and blue skies.

"I guess we're back." Emma said quietly, her voice a little hoarse, she gestured to Regina's outfit.

"So it would seem dear." Regina replied before helping Emma to her feet. "You'll have to climb out on your own, but I'll be right behind you just in case."

Emma nodded and looked at the unsteady ladder that was present. She gave Regina a small smile before beginning her climb, taking each step slowly. Shortly after she started climbing she felt Regina's presence directly behind her and smiled to herself.

Her hand clasped onto the rock top of the tunnel, pulling herself up and over, landing with a thud on the ground. Emma let out a groan at the impact on her butt and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as she realized her family was standing just a few feet away, weapons raised.

She heard Regina let out a 'oomph' as she plopped down next to her.

Regina hadn't even registered that there were people in front of herself and Emma, she was still worried about the blonde and reached up, placing her hand on Emma's cheek and guiding her to look at her.

Emma had a few scratches on her face, along with some dirt smudged on her nose and cheeks, her green eyes shining brightly despite the tiredness Regina could see in them.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked softly as she examined the cuts, tentatively wiping a trickle of blood away.

"I'm okay baby." Emma replied softly, "Just a little dizzy still."

"Emma! Mom!" Regina and Emma's heads turned quickly, a smiled gracing both of their faces as their son ran quickly towards them, hurtling himself into their open arms.

"Henry!" Regina said happily upon feeling her son embrace her.

"Hey kid." Emma said with a smile, hugging him and tussling his hair a little.

"I knew it! I knew you guys would make it back!" Henry said excitedly.

"Of course we would." Emma said cockily, causing Regina to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"You'll have to tell me all about it!" Henry exclaimed, practically bouncing in his mother's lap.

"We will Henry, as soon as Emma and I get a much needed shower." Regina said with a smile.

"Agreed. I could use a hot shower."

"Emma." Snow said happily as she walked over to her daughter, kneeling down and giving her a hug.

"Hey Mary-Snow- um... mom." Emma stuttered, unsure what to call the woman.

"We are so glad you're alive." James said finally, he and Red moving in towards the small group.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for Regina." Emma said with a smile, her eyes locking with her girlfriend's, causing Regina to blush.

"Thank you Regina." Snow said seriously. Regina looked surprised but gave a grateful nod before standing, pulling Henry up with her.

"Can you walk Emma?" Regina asked, turning her attention to the still sitting blonde.

"I think so, I'm a little sore." Emma said truthfully before standing, wobbling on her feet slightly but sighing when she felt Regina's arm wrap around her to steady her.

"Let's get you back to Snow's." Regina said as she began to lead Emma away from the well, the group following behind them.

 

* * *

 

Regina had just finished showering and began to towel dry herself off. She hadn't realized how much she missed hot running water and spent forty minutes under the hot spray, instantly relaxing her stiff muscles.

She had walked Emma back to Snow's apartment and sat the blonde down on the couch, making sure once again that she was alright. She only left after Emma insisted that she was going to be fine and she received a quick reassuring kiss.

Regina chuckled at the memory, James' face displayed nothing but pure rage, Snow's a small smile, and Henry was absolutely beaming.

Regina had expected Henry to return home with her but instead wanted to remain behind to make sure Emma was okay, since she had sustained the most injuries. Regina couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of her son. If he had done that a few months ago she would have been furious, just a reaffirmation that Emma was trying to take her son away, but then again a few months ago Regina hadn't realized she had been falling for the blonde.

Regina had just put on her bra and underwear when her phone rang, checking the i.d. she saw that it was Emma and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes dear?" Regina answered warmly.

"Did you shower?" Emma asked, a smile evident in her voice.

"I did." Regina responded with a chuckle, "Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone threw together a dinner thing at Granny's and we are going. It's starting in about an hour. I'm standing outside your house right now."

"Emma I have to finish getting ready." Regina said as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a white blouse, laying them on the bed.

"Well let me in and I can help you."

"Dear if I let you in I feel as though I will be getting undressed instead of dressed." Regina said with satisfied smirk at hearing Emma's breath hitch.

"You know you still owe me my reward."

"I am well aware. Perhaps after the festivities at the diner we could partake in our own?" Regina suggested.

"Yes!" Emma agreed excitedly, "Now baby come let me in."

Regina rolled her eyes before agreeing, shutting her phone she walked to the bathroom and pulled her black silk rob from the hook and put it on, tying the belt as she padded down the hallway to the stairs.

She reached the bottom and opened the door, revealing a beaming Emma Swan, hair in her classically natural princess curls, clad in her signature brown boots, jeans, white tank top and brown leather jacket.

"Hello beautiful." Emma said with a wink as she looked Regina up and down. Emma reached out and ran her hand through Regina's wet hair, eliciting a sigh from the brunette.

Regina grabbed Emma by the belt loop and pulled her into the house shutting the door quickly and pinning Emma's backside against it.

Regina latched her lips onto Emma's and despite the harshness of her pinning the blonde to the door, the kiss was soft and slow.

Emma hummed with approval at tasting the brunette, only breaking away when she needed to breathe. She nuzzled her nose against Regina's causing a lazy smile to appear on the brunette's lips.

Regina's eyes opened and locked with her White Knights, Emma was beaming at her and Regina felt she could never tire of the sight.

"So how are Snow and Charming handling your return?" Regina asked as she turned and began heading up the stairs, Emma in tow.

"Good. Snow was excited, James on the other hand seemed like he was about to blow a gasket. I think it may have something to do with..." Emma trailed off as they entered Regina's bedroom.

Emma's dying words caused Regina to turn slowly, her one hand grasping the collar of her robe and tugging it down gently.

"Okay seriously you realize that whenever you turn around it's like... it's like turn porn." Emma said waving her hands towards Regina.

Regina's eyebrows lifted in amusement and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"Then perhaps I'm too much for you to handle... Miss Swan." Regina said, her voice sounding low and husky.

Emma gulped and tried to focus, but Regina walking away, butt swaying, was making it difficult.

"You were saying earlier dear... about him blowing a gasket and it having to do with...?" Regina's voice drew Emma from her daydreams.

"I think it has something to do with his daughter... being in looooovvveeee." Emma teased as she walked up behind Regina, who was now sitting at her vanity applying her makeup.

"Oh you're in love? With whom may I ask?" Regina said teasingly, her eyes meeting Emma's in the mirror.

"A certain Evil Queen." Emma murmured, her mouth inches from Regina's ear.

"That can't bode well with him."

"No, not at all, especially since they're sort of arch-enemies." Emma whispered again, feeling Regina stiffen a little when her breath tickled her neck. Emma placed a light kiss on Regina's neck, watching her eyes flutter shut through the reflection.

Regina let out a sigh and opened her heavy lidded eyes to look at Emma.

"How does your father know you're in love?" Regina asked seriously. Of course she knew how, since she had expressed her feelings for Emma and both her parents had heard, she was just curious to see if James had said anything.

"I can tell. Whenever I brought up your name he would just get weird... Like he knew what was going on between us was more than just getting along. That and the quick kiss I gave you before you left." Emma said, her head resting on Regina's shoulder as she finished applying her lipstick.

Regina hummed with approval before moving on to do her eyes.

"So tell me, Madame Mayor, are you in love with anyone?" Emma asked as seriously as she could.

"Hmmm, don't you think that's a bit personal Sheriff?" Regina replied, just as serious.

"There has to be someone." Emma pried, leaving the Mayors space and moving to sit on the bed.

"There is..." Regina said, finishing her makeup and turning around on her chair.

"Oh? And who might it be?" Emma gave a beaming smile as she took in the mayor's appearance, her makeup was done but her hair was still wet and she was still wearing that sexy black robe.

Emma let out a soft sigh as she examined her Queen.

"A certain blonde." Regina started, standing from her chair and walking slowly towards Emma. Her posture and movements screamed predatory and if Emma was standing she surely would've lost her balance.

"Go on." Emma said watching Regina move at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Who wears this annoying red leather jacket." Regina added, batting her eye lashes slightly, "Which I tell her I hate, but secretly love." Regina finally stepped into Emma's space, towering over her.

"And?" Emma said with a smirk. Regina kicked Emma's legs open, and slowly began to kneel.

"She is very kind, loving, protective... and she makes me feel things I thought I would never feel again. And it turns out..." Regina trailed off as she got on her knees, her eyes level with Emma's breasts, "That what she makes me feel is something beyond my wildest dreams."

Emma's breath hitched as Regina's hands trailed lazily up her thighs, stopping at her hips. Regina's right arm came up and lightly shoved Emma's shoulder, pushing her back onto the bed before she crawled on top. She lowered her head, meeting her nose to nose.

"I love you Emma." Regina whispered, their eyes meeting. Emma could see the seriousness and sincerity with which Regina said.

"I love you too Regina." Emma replied, running a hand through Regina's still damp hair.

"I would love to kiss you but it'll smudge my lipstick." Regina whispered, instead opting to give Emma an eskimo kiss.

"Who would've thought that the once former Evil Queen, and bitchy Mayor of Storybrooke... would enjoy being so lovey dovey and giving eskimo kisses? And not to mention to the daughter of her arch-nemesis." Emma teased, causing Regina to smile.

"I'm serious Emma... what you make me feel... It's amazing and there are no words... I'm just happy that you feel the same about me, even after everything we've been through."

"I know baby." Emma said simply, her eyes conveying that she did indeed feel the same, "Now go do your hair."

 

* * *

 

"I'm a little nervous." Regina said anxiously as her and Emma walked towards Granny's diner.

"Don't be. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Emma reassured. She wanted to hold Regina's hand but Regina said that they should hold off, not wanting to cause a scene at Granny's.

 _Scene my ass... ah she's right, Dad would flip shit._ Emma thought, adding in an eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes dear." Regina said with a smirk, catching Emma's internal battle.

"It's just stupid. They need to start letting things go. You too." Emma said seriously, causing Regina to turn her head quickly and meet her gaze.

Her eyes grew hard before softening considerably.

"You're right. It's funny..." Regina said softly as they walked, "Snow took my love away from me... and she also gave me a greater love than I had ever thought possible. I guess I should thank her." Regina finished, receiving a smile from Emma.

"You all just need to make up."

"I need to begin making amends." Regina agreed.

"Well perhaps tonight you can start." Emma suggested as they neared the diner.

Regina smiled in agreement before following Emma up the stairs, entering the diner and effectively stopping all chatter.

Their was excitement in everyone's eyes as they saw Emma enter, but that all stopped the second they saw Regina standing behind her.

Regina felt nervous and awkward at first, but quickly covered it over with her usual cold demeanor.

Emma noticed the transition in the room, and with Regina.

"What's she doing here?" Grumpy asked, standing up and grabbing a knife off of the counter.

"I invited her." Emma said simply, looking at Regina and frowning slightly when she saw the brunette's usual hard demeanor. "Gina." She said softly, her eyes begging her to let her guard down, just a little.

Snow watched the interaction between the two women intently, smiling internally when Regina's eyes softened and she gave her daughter a soft smile.

"Come in and sit, have a drink!" Snow said happily, trying to get the mood back up.

"A drink sounds good." Emma muttered, loud enough for Regina to hear. Emma smiled brightly when she heard Regina let out a melodious laugh, nodding in agreement.

"Hi mom! Emma!" Henry called from the counter, causing both women to smile brightly at their son.

"Regina would you like some wine?" Snow asked the brunette as her and Emma approached.

"Yes, that would be nice... thank you Snow." Regina said with a small smile. Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before looking back to Snow, a smile still on her face.

Snow's eyes flickered in recognition.

"Regina... before I get you that drink." Snow said a little loudly, drawing everyone's attention in the room towards the two women.

Regina quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Snow's fist came from nowhere, crashing straight into Regina's jaw, making her stumble back.

"Mom what the hell!" Emma yelled, catching the brunette. Henry's eyes widened.

"That is for everything you've done to us, to everyone in the Enchanted Forest." Snow said sternly.

Regina merely held onto Emma's arm, keeping her at bay from lashing out at her mother.

"It's alright Emma." Regina said softly, wiping a stray trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"No it's not!" Emma yelled, furious.

"Emma!" Regina said sternly, causing the blonde to look at her, Regina's eyes softened, "It is. I deserve much worse than a punch." Regina turned back to face Snow, waiting for whatever she had in store next.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room, including Regina.

Snow flung herself at the brunette, trapping her in a tight hug.

"I am soooo sorry Regina." Snow cried softly against the older woman's shoulder. Regina squeezed back, returning the hug, as she felt her own tears begin to fall.

"I'm sorry too Snow. You were young, and-" Regina started but Snow pulled back, still holding Regina's arms.

"No. Regina it doesn't matter how old I was, I never should have betrayed your trust like that. Especially the way your mother was to you." Snow said sadly.

"You couldn't have known how she really was." Regina said softly, wincing in pain as the memories began to resurface.

Emma noticed the severe wince and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I still never should have betrayed you. I am responsible for the curse as well... if I hadn't betrayed you-"

"Snow." Regina said sternly. Emma soon realized that everyone in the diner was watching with rapt attention, all of them holding their breaths.

"Snow, you may have betrayed me... and while I am sorry for the pain I caused in everyone's lives... you gave me something greater than I could have ever imagined." Regina said softly, glancing over at Emma, her eyes asking if it was alright if she admitted her feelings in front of everyone.

Emma gave her an award winning smile, glad to see that Regina was letting down her walls. One step at a time.

"You gave me Emma." Regina said with a smile, the same smile she always offered Snow when she was younger. "And I am so grateful for that."

Snow's eyes teared up once again and pulled the other woman in for another hug.

"I missed you Regina." Snow said happily through her tears. This wasn't the Evil Queen, the grief stricken Regina, the bitchy Mayor Mills. No... this was Regina, the same in love, happy, Regina that Snow had first met.

Regina let out a shaky laugh as she returned the hug.

"So... Mom... you cool with this?" Emma asked with a smile, her tone serious though as she gestured to herself and Regina.

"Yes, Emma." Snow said happily, looking back at Regina and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you. And I know that it is a lot and I don't expect you to forgive me, but thank you for the blessing." Regina said seriously, a small smile creeping up her face. All her hatred, all her rage for Snow, had begun to melt away as soon as Snow had hugged her. She knew she had to let it go.

"I forgive you." Snow said softly, making Regina's eyes widen in surprise and everyone in the room take a collective gasp.

"What?" Regina asked, slack jawed.

"I forgive you." Snow said again, simply. "It's pointless for us to dwell on the past, we need to forgive, we can't forget... but forgiveness is easier. You can't change the past."

Regina smiled brightly, tears brimming her eyes and Emma felt her heart soar at the sight.

"Regina do you-" Snow started, clearly nervous.

"Yes." Regina said strongly, "I forgive you as well." Emma's eye brows shot up in surprise, as well as everyone else's in the diner.

"Thank you." Snow said happily, giving Regina another quick hug, "How about that wine now?"

Regina laughed, "Perhaps a shot as well?"

"Regina!" Emma laughed.

"Well. I think it might be needed." Regina said with a smile.

"Snow... you can't possibly think this is a good idea." James said finally, walking over to the group.

"James... some things need to be let go." Snow said firmly.

"But this?!" James yelled, outraged, his eyes flashing dangerously to Regina.

"James." Emma said warily, stepping in front of Regina.

"You don't have to protect me dear." Regina said to Emma, her hand grabbing Emma's, rubbing soothing circles over it.

James eyes flashed with anger as he saw the gesture.

"James, Regina isn't the same person anymore. She has changed, thanks to _our_ _daughter_." Snow emphasized.

"Doesn't mean I have to trust her."

"No one is asking you to James." Regina said firmly, her posture straightening and taking on the familiar regal pose.

Emma's eyes danced over Regina.

Even in a pair of jeans, low cut white blouse, and heels she looked like a Queen. She practically commanded attention.

"I don't give my blessing." James hissed out.

"Well quite frankly _dad_. I don't need it." Emma said, looking to Regina.

Suddenly an arrow shot passed the group and into the ceiling, causing them all to jump back in surprise.

"That's enough." Granny said, holding her beloved crossbow, "Keep this up and I'll throw you outside."

Regina arched an eyebrow in amusement as she watched Granny with the crossbow, she couldn't help the melodious laugh that escaped her lips, causing everyone to look at her.

Emma couldn't help but join in, her and Regina's laughs intertwining creating a beautiful harmony. Snow was next to join in, followed by the dwarves, Red, Henry and finally the rest of the diner.

"What?" Granny demanded.

"You do realize that a crossbow is a little outdated?" Emma asked seriously through her fits of laughter.

Granny merely huffed and turned and walked away.

Snow looked to Regina, tears in her eyes from laughing, "So... white or red?"

"Red, thank you... and perhaps that shot?" Regina asked with a smile.

Snow laughed as she placed the order, grabbing a beer for Emma as well.

"I'll have another." Henry piped out, pushing his milk glass forward.

"Woah kid, slow down. How much have you had to drink?" Emma asked teasingly, eyeing her son.

"This is my third." Henry smiled as he picked up his refilled glass.

"Pace yourself kid." Emma teased.

Conversation flowed easily, tension leaving the room. Well almost, James was still brooding, he sat with the dwarves, his wife being thoroughly pissed off still.

"So did you run into anyone we know? I mean... is there anyone left?" Snow asked after Emma and Regina finished telling her about the Ogre's.

A silence crept over the diner as everyone strained their ears to hear what they had to say. Emma's gaze worriedly flickered to Regina, who had a pained expression on her face, her eyes hardening and becoming cold.

Snow gasped as she noticed the change.

"Oh no... Regina..." Snow said sadly. Regina's jaw clenched.

"Who." James demanded, coming over to the women at the counter.

Regina's fist clenched.

"Who." James demanded again.

"My mother." Regina said through clenched teeth.

A gasp echoed through the diner.

"Why didn't you say something earlier." James demanded again.

"James back the fuck off." Emma said sternly, standing up to push him away from Regina. Emma's use of swear words caused Regina to snap her head up.

"Emma!" Regina scolded, causing the blonde to look at her, "Henry!"

"Sorry kid." Emma said sheepishly before looking back to her father.

"I didn't want to ruin everyone's evening." Regina said seriously.

James eyebrows knit together in confusion. Emma could tell he was wondering why Regina cared about anyone's happiness.

"At least we are safe here. Right?" Snow said.

Regina's face grew somber.

"I'm not sure." She said seriously, "She had opened the portal for us. I have no idea how she did it... but if she did it once she can do it again."

"She doesn't have a compass Regina." Emma tried to reassure, the look on Regina's face told her it failed.

"My mother... is _extremely_ powerful. More powerful than myself, or Rumple." She said seriously, "You have no idea what she is capable of."

Snow sighed, "How about we enjoy the rest of our night. Then tomorrow we can round up a meeting and discuss a strategy."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"Think you can handle that, Madame Mayor?" Snow asked with a smile, making Regina's eyes widen.

"You... still want me to be Mayor?" She asked confused, she figured that she had effectively lost that position.

"Ever since the curse broke, the town has been insane. There's no structure. James took over as acting sheriff while you were both gone, we all did what we could. But, before we got out memories back, you did a great job of running the town Regina."

Regina smiled happily.

"So... you accept?" Snow asked.

Regina nodded in agreement, "Then tomorrow I'll call the council members and schedule a town meeting for tomorrow evening."

"I won't let her hurt you." Snow said softly, for only Regina to hear, "Not again."

Regina looked shocked, she relaxed as the words sunk in. She knew that Snow would protect Emma at all costs, because hurting Emma not only hurt her and everyone, but it would destroy Regina.

She nodded, offering a small smile before humming when she felt Emma place a loving kiss to her cheek.

 

* * *

 

"Is this going to work?" Hook asked, rubbing his jaw as he watched Cora work.

"It had better." Cora hissed out, thoroughly pissed off at her daughter and her actions.

 _Stupid child_ , Cora thought bitterly as she dumped the remaining enchanted dust into the lake.

The vortex opened, swirling brightly.

"Ready your ship Captain. I have a visit to make." Cora said eerily, her eyes flashing with glee as she gazed into the portal.

Oh yes, revenge was going to be sweet for Cora Mills, she would destroy her daughters happiness by killing her lover. If Regina wouldn't stand with her, she was against her.

"How will we navigate to this place?" Hook asked curiously.

"Leave that to me darling. I am an expert after all." Cora said cockily before following Hook to his ship.

Oh yes, Regina would pay for her insolence. In more ways than one.

* * *

 

"Mom seems happy." Henry pointed out to Emma, they both watched as Regina chatted with Snow, laughing about the little happy memories they had from their younger days.

"Yeah she does." Emma said with a smile.

"You really love her?" Henry asked, causing Emma to meet his gaze.

"With everything I am." Emma said sappily. If she thought she would ever say that a few months back she would've ran from that town as fast as possible. But things were different now. She had a family, a mom and dad that worried about her, a son that adored her, and the woman she loved more than anything.

"Good." Henry smiled.

"So it doesn't freak you out that your mom and I are together?" Emma asked, her eyes still trained on Regina.

"Nope. You guys were meant for each other." Henry replied easily.

"So... you going to stop giving your mom all kinds of crap now?"

Henry looked at her confused.

"Look kid, I know you seem happy to see her now... but that doesn't change the fact that you've been pretty cruel to her. I'm just as much at fault because I saw it but did nothing to stop it, and it really hurt your mom's feelings. She raised you Henry, she loved you and clothed you and fed you. She gave you everything she wanted, and you weren't exactly the most grateful." Emma finished, looking at her son who's gaze was looking sadly down at his hands in his lap.

"I know."

"You should probably apologize to her. I know she would appreciate it." Emma said softly.

Henry nodded in agreement before standing and walking over to his mother.

"Mom?" Henry asked, Regina's eyes left Snow's to flicker worriedly over her son.

"Henry, is everything alright?" She asked, as she took in her son's timid appearance.

"I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you and saying things I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry mom. I know you aren't the Evil Queen anymore. I love you." Henry finished, causing tears to well up in his mother's eyes as she got down from the bar stool and hugged Henry tightly.

"I love you too Henry." Regina sniffled, her eyes locking with Emma's behind Henry's back. She mouthed a silent _thank you_ to her girlfriend, receiving a smile in return.

"What do you say we get going?" Emma suggested to the duo, "I know we had a long day."

Regina nodded in agreement before standing and turning to Snow.

"Thank you again." Regina said as her and the younger woman hugged tightly.

"Thank you Regina." Snow replied, releasing her from the hug.

The trio said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand down the street towards their home.

 _Home_. Emma thought happily, her gaze looking down to Henry and then back to Regina who was listening intently to one of Henry's animated stories.

_Yeah, it's good to be home._


	6. Chapter 6

"Kids out like a-" Emma started to say, but immediately lost her voice when she took in the sight of the bedroom. Candles were strewn about the room, all lit and casting a soft orange glow.

Emma looked up and smiled when she saw the flustered Regina Mills, looking absolutely adorable, paused, her hand holding a match and hovering over a candle while her eyes locked with Emma's.

"I wasn't done yet." Regina said softly, a small pout gracing her face.

Emma beamed.

"Baby, this... this is amazing."

Regina blushed and clasped her hands in front of her, drawing Emma's eyes to look at her attire. She had a simple black lace nighty on, just reaching the middle of her thighs.

"You look amazing." Emma breathed out with a smile.

Regina smiled softly before her face turned into a mask of pure seduction.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it... But I do believe that I owe you a reward." Regina's sultry voice made Emma's knees weak. Regina walked towards her girlfriend, swaying her hips a little more. She finally reached her destination and slowly slid her hands underneath the fabric of Emma's tank top, removing it swiftly before turning her attention to un-buckling Emma's belt.

Once she freed the blonde's pants from the belts embrace she ushered Emma's jeans down, allowing Emma to kick them free.

"Beautiful." Regina whispered, her lips centimeters from Emma's. Emma leaned in to kiss Regina, their lips meeting and a hum of approval escaped both women's lips.

This kiss was soft and passionate but full of energy, Regina's hands weaved into Emma's hair, lightly scraping the scalp and eliciting a hum of approval from Emma's lips.

Regina planted kisses over Emma's face before trailing down her neck, lightly nipping and soothing the nips with her tongue. Emma began to feel her knees grow weak and clung to Regina tighter.

Regina continued her assault, working down to Emma's collarbone and biting down, making Emma hiss and then moan as Regina soothed the bite. She kissed across her collarbone and then up the other side of Emma's neck, giving it the same amount of attention before moving up to Emma's earlobe and taking it in her mouth.

Emma gave a throaty moan, somehow managing to find her voice.

"Regina. Bed." Emma panted out as Regina continued her attentions on Emma's earlobe, moving away from it to lick up the side of Emma's neck.

She felt her knees buckle and Regina's arm came in and wrapped around her, holding her up.

"Easy Princess." Regina murmured, her voice thick with arousal.

"Seems your attentions to me have made you worked up." Emma said as she tried to keep her balance, noticing the change in Regina's voice.

Regina moaned in reply before guiding Emma back to the bed, when the back of her legs hit the bed, Regina gave her a push, making her fall backwards onto the mattress.

Regina gave a sultry smile as she watched Emma scoot back towards the headboard. She slowly crawled onto the bed on all fours, making her way towards Emma, her gaze predatory.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Regina slink up her body, her eyes drifting to the nighty which dangled away from her breasts, giving her enough room to see the expanse of Regina's breasts; finally letting out a shaky breath when Regina's face hovered just above her.

Regina closed the gap, kissing Emma with everything that she had, letting her one hand reach behind Emma's back and unclasp her bra in one swift motion. Before Emma even realized what had happened she watched her bra fly across the room, a guttural moan escaped her lips as Regina's mouth descended on one of her nipples. Biting it quickly before licking over the spot, and then pulling away.

"Regina." Emma groaned in frustration at the loss of contact.

"I want you to watch me." Regina said seriously, her eyes gleaming. Emma nodded in agreement as she watched Regina kiss down her neck, down her chest, stopping in the valley of her breasts, before moving to the left one. She kissed around the area, lightly nipping and licking, all while avoiding Emma's hard peak.

Regina finally decided to stop teasing and latched her lips around the taut bud, lightly tugging on it as her tongue swiped across it. She felt Emma's hand come up and tangle in her short locks, pulling her hard to her chest. Regina hummed with approval as she felt the action, reaching her hand up and cupping Emma's right breast, lightly kneading the mound before lightly pinching the nipple, making Emma gasp.

Regina switched sides, giving her attention to the other breast with her mouth while her hand found Emma's recently abandoned one.

Emma felt the pool of arousal between her legs become a flood and she groaned, needing contact to relieve the pent up heat.

"Regina." Emma gasped out. Regina smiled, Emma's peak still in her mouth, before releasing it and kissing down Emma's tight stomach. Giving her abdominals special attention before meeting Emma's drenched panties.

Regina took the material in her teeth and dragged them down Emma's legs, going as far as she could before taking them the rest of the way off with her hands.

She pushed Emma's legs apart, causing the blonde to hiss as the cool air hit her warmth. Regina licked her lips in anticipation as she took in the sight of Emma's drenched sex. She dipped a finger, collecting some of the arousal, making Emma's hips buck up, trying to trap the finger.

"Patience my love. You're positively dripping." Regina whispered before taking the finger in her mouth and licking it clean. Emma's dark lust filled eyes watched her intently. Regina's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned in approval at Emma's sweet taste, the perfect combination of sweet and salty.

Regina released the digit and took her spot between Emma's legs, her eyes flickering to Emma's to make sure she was watching. Her tongue slipped past her lips and licked a line straight from Emma's center up towards her clit. She heard Emma gasp when Regina's tongue first made contact, followed by a groan when Regina stopped short of Emma's clit.

Regina moaned as Emma's taste coated her tongue and she eagerly dove in for more, lapping up every drop of wetness as Emma writhed and moaned beneath her skilled tongue. Regina's left hand snuck underneath Emma's thigh and up to her abdomen, pressing down to hold her hips in place, while her right hand part Emma's lips, exposing Emma's clit from its hood.

Regina's tongue reached out and flicked her clit, making Emma cry out, her hand coming down and grasping Regina's head, keeping her in place as her tongue worked her magic.

Regina alternated between sucking and licking, with a few light nips here and there, making Emma cry out repeatedly, her hips struggling to keep still.

"Regina!" Emma gasped out, feeling her orgasm approach rapidly, Regina moaned in response as she dipped her tongue into Emma's center, feeling the walls begin to clench around her tongue. Regina continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Emma as her thumb brushed over her clit in fast firm strokes.

"Regina!" Emma cried out, her hands gripping tighter in Regina's hair and holding her against her as she rode out her orgasm. Before Emma could completely finish, her body wracking with the orgasm, Regina abruptly pulled away and shifted so she was face to face with Emma.

"I love you." She said quickly as she entered Emma quickly with two fingers, curling upwards and hitting her sweet spot, making Emma buck against her hand. Regina licked and bit down Emma's neck, pausing to bite and suck on her pulse point.

 _That'll leave a mark._ Regina thought approvingly as she continued to thrust into Emma, feeling her walls clenching around her fingers again.

"Come for me baby." Regina whispered in Emma's ear, groaning as she felt Emma come undone beneath her once again, her orgasm twice as powerful as the last. Emma's back arched up off of the bed as Regina kept up her pace before slowing it, stroking Emma gently as she guided her through her aftershocks.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut and her arms wrapped around Regina, pulling her close and holding her tight.

"I love you too." Emma muttered into Regina's hair, she let out a chuckle and looked up at Emma's face.

"Was your reward satisfactory?" Regina asked, a cocky smile playing on her lips.

"S'amazing." Emma muttered, still in a daze. Regina chuckled and planted a light kiss on Emma's collarbone as she snuggled into the embrace. Regina hummed happily, giving Emma a squeeze.

"Give me a min to regain my ability to function." Emma said happily, her eyes cracking open to look down at Regina. Her brown locks were tousled, her lips bruised from kissing, and a very pleased smile on her face.

"Take your time dear, we have all night." Regina replied, looking up to meet Emma's gaze.

"Agreed. But now it's your turn." Emma said as she flipped them over, hovering over top of Regina and making the brunette squeal at the sudden turn.

Emma locked her lips with Regina's, starting the kiss slow and loving before pushing her tongue into Regina's warm mouth, setting a heated pace as they dueled. Emma broke the kiss and kissed down Regina's neck, stopping at her pulse point and sucking, leaving a mark to match her own.

"Mine." Emma growled out, licking over the new bite mark on Regina's neck.

"Yours." Regina gasped out in confirmation as Emma's thigh slid between Regina's, causing the brunette to groan at the added contact.

Emma's hands grasped the bottom of Regina's nighty and tugged it upwards, ripping it from her body and throwing it behind her off of the bed.

Regina couldn't help her hips grinding down into Emma's thigh, her wetness coating Emma's leg.

Emma pulled back, making Regina growl in frustration, "Patience is a virtue." Emma chided, watching Regina's lust filled gaze hungrily stare at her in frustration.

Emma ducked her head and began placing soft kisses over Regina's chest, eventually taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking. She figured she had teased Regina enough, especially since the woman was incredibly turned on after giving her her earth shattering orgasm.

She continued to give the bud attention, licking and sucking while her hand rubbed and flicked over the nipple on her other breast, eventually switching and giving the other the same amount of attention.

Regina groaned, her hands woven in Emma's hair, having enough of Emma's attention spent on her chest she pulled her away and up towards her, one hand in her hair while the other cupped her face.

"Emma, make love to me." Regina whispered softly, her voice cracking a little. Emma knew it was taking a lot for Regina to be this vulnerable, and she wasn't going to disappoint.

Emma nodded before kissing Regina, softly, conveying her love for the woman through that kiss. Emma allowed her hand to trail down Regina's body, stopping when she reached the tuff of curls, continuing down to the smooth expanse of Regina's womanhood and gathering the moisture there. Emma pulled back and brought her fingers to her lips, licking Regina's essence from her digits, moaning in approval.

"I love the way you taste." Emma said with a smile before leaning into kiss Regina once more, her hand returning to her previous location.

Emma thrust her tongue into Regina's mouth at the same time she entered the brunette with two fingers, curling them upwards and hitting Regina's sweet spot, making the woman's hips buck up and roll.

Regina let out a moan and arched her back, thrusting her chest up into Emma, one of her hands still woven in her hair.

Emma set a pace, thrusting into Regina and curling her fingers while Regina's hips met each thrust. Regina broke out of here revere before trailing a hand between their bodies, reaching Emma's heat, which was soaked all over again.

"Need you." Regina moaned out, thrusting two fingers into Emma, making the blonde pause her thrusts for a moment as she adjusted to the intrusion. A second later Emma resumed her thrusting, Regina matching the thrusts with her hips and her hand, each rocking simultaneously with each other.

Emma felt Regina's walls fluttered around her fingers and Regina locked eyes with her, Emma letting out a moan when she felt Regina's thumb brush her clit, trying to get her as close as she was.

When Emma felt she caught up to Regina she looked down at the brunette beneath her, skin glistening with sweat, hair tousled, and eyes dark with love and hunger.

"I love you." Emma gasped out as she rubbed her thumb over Regina's clit, making the woman's body convulse.

"Emma!" Regina cried out as she slammed her hips down once more into Emma's hand, convulsing and shuddering. Regina flicked her thumb over Emma's clit wanting her to join her.

Emma cried out Regina's name as they continued to thrust into each other, shuddering and convulsing as their orgasms ripped through their bodies.

Neither woman fully noticed the purple and blue electricity that swarmed around their bodies, tingling their skin and heightening their senses.

Emma, spent, collapsed on top of Regina before scooting off to the side of her and taking her in her arms. They both were breathing heavily, their foreheads touching as Emma stroked Regina's cheek.

Suddenly feeling a wetness on her hand Emma opened her eyes to see a thin trail of tears escaping Regina's eyes.

"Baby?" Emma asked worriedly, her voice tired and hoarse.

"I'm okay Emma. Happy tears." Regina mumbled, a small smile on her lips, her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the woman in her arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emma smiled and planted a light kiss on Regina's nose, her eyes widening when she saw a flicker of purple light come from behind Regina. Emma shot up and looked around them, finally noticing the hum of electricity that surrounded them.

Regina sat up as well, watching the soft bolts flicker around them, she briefly noticed them when her and Emma had came but thought nothing of it, these bolts were softer.

"What is going on?" Emma asked worriedly, her eyes still following the bolts.

"We made magic." Regina said simply, a smile on her face, "They'll fade."

"How?" Emma asked.

"Well dear, you were born of True love, so you have magical abilities, as I'm sure you realized. And I have magical abilities, and when we came together... well sparks flew. It's a magic of true love of two magical people."

"Cool." Emma said before looking back to Regina, pushing her back gently onto the mattress and lying her body on top of her, "Wanna make some more?"

"Mmmm yes please." Regina sighed happily as Emma began her decent on her lover.

 

* * *

 

"Yes... Yes I am aware that people wouldn't be thrilled to see me James, but the fact of the matter is that-." Regina left out a frustrated groan as she listened to Charming's rant on the other line. While Emma and Regina had been away Snow and James had moved in together at Snow's apartment, wanting to be near each other of course. When Regina learned of this at the diner the night before she immediately asked Emma to move in with her and Henry after one of their many rounds of lovemaking, she would be spending all of her free time there anyway.

Regina held her head in her hand as she listened, trying to keep calm. She heard her door open and looked up to see Emma walk in, tentatively holding up a brown bag. Lunch no doubt.

Finally Regina couldn't take it anymore. She let out a snarl, making Emma's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Put your fucking wife on the phone. I will not sit here and be reprimanded like a child. Especially from you." Regina growled out angrily. Emma's eyes widened, Regina never swore, except during sex.

Regina's face visibly relaxed and Emma assumed that Regina was now speaking to her mother.

"Snow your husband is impossible." Regina muttered into the phone, a small smile playing on her face. "I need you and Charming to round up everyone in the town, let them know a town meeting will be held tonight here at City Hall at 8 pm to discuss everything. Emma and I and Henry will start putting up flyers, if you can pass those out while you're at it that would be great." Regina said as she typed on the computer, printing out flyers as she spoke.

Emma smiled as she watched Regina work, eyebrows knitted as she listened to Snow intently.

"Thank you so much Snow." Regina said sincerely, "Yes, she's here right now actually. Would you like to speak with her?... Dinner? Snow I don't think-." Regina paused as she listened before sighing, "Yes we will be there, 6 o'clock is fine, we'll see you then." Regina hung the phone up and looked at a confused Emma.

"I brought lunch." Emma said holding up the bag, "And by the way... swearing?" She said with a smirk.

"Your father is the most frustrating bastard I have ever had the displeasure to know." Regina said coldly.

"What happened exactly?" Emma asked as she began to dig out the contents of the bag, passing Regina her garden salad and diet coke while she opened her container, holding a cheeseburger and fries.

"I called to speak to him, professionally might I add, about the town meeting and what he could do to help. I had hoped that with us having a common enemy, that isn't me, we could be civil to put the town and the people first. Alas, that was not the case." Regina said rolling her eyes as she angrily stabbed a piece of lettuce.

"So basically he was a dick to you and you got fed up and talked to mom instead." Emma said, receiving a nod from Regina she continued, "So... dinner?"

"We will be having dinner with your parents tonight, you, myself, and Henry."

A fry fell from Emma's mouth.

"Do close your mouth dear, Princesses don't eat like animals." Regina teased.

"We're having dinner with my parents?" Emma asked again, unsure how to process the news.

"Yes. At least you'll have some entertainment." Regina said as she took another bite.

"My girlfriend and my father getting into a fist fight doesn't exactly qualify as entertainment." Emma joked, receiving a smile from Regina, "Besides you have magic."

"Yes and no." Regina replied bitterly.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Emma asked confused.

"Magic is different here. I have magic, I can feel it, I just can't tap into it... If my mother wasn't a threat I wouldn't even bother to try to use it, but..." She trailed off.

"Since she is a threat you need it."

"Yes. I have to speak to Rumple... I need a book that he has, it was my mothers spell book Rumple had given to her."

"Regina are you sure that's safe?" Emma asked worriedly, leaving her half eaten cheeseburger abandoned.

"It isn't at all." Regina said seriously, "Magic is addictive, having a taste of it in the Enchanted Forest was..." Regina trailed off and Emma noticed the shiver run through Regina's body.

"Regina, baby... are you going through withdrawal?" Emma asked, voice laced with concern.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. This isn't the first time I have, I can manage well enough. Keeping busy, and thinking of you and Henry is motivation enough. But with my mother's possible arrival, I _need_ magic Emma. Without it I have no chance at protecting you or Henry or anyone in this town. I need that book."

"This sounds really dangerous."

"It is but I have faith that you and Henry will keep me grounded, a reminder that I need to use it for good and not evil. I plan on going to speak to Rumple after we finish here."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Emma asked, hopeful Regina would say yes.

"No dear." Regina shook her head, eyes softening at the hurt look from Emma, "I want you to... but I'm not allowing you."

"What?"

Regina sighed. "Emma I want you by my side every second of the day, I have a stronger addiction to you than I ever did to magic." Regina smiled when Emma let out a full blown grin, "It's just dangerous and I don't want you to be there... I don't want you to see me when I..." Regina trailed off.

Emma nodded in understanding before standing, walking around the desk to Regina and cupping her face.

"I love you. Be safe." Emma said before leaning down and planting a loving kiss on Regina's lips.

"Mmmm love you too." Regina smiled into the kiss before standing as well, throwing away their lunch and grabbing her purse.

"So I'll see you after my shift? You want me to pick up Henry?" Emma asked as they descended down the stairs.

"That would probably be best." Regina agreed. They stepped outside of city hall and turned to face each other. "I'll see you after. We can head to Snow's when you get home with Henry."

"You got it." Emma said, trying to keep her voice from wavering and showing her concern.

"I'll be okay Emma." Regina soothed, giving her girlfriend another kiss before starting to walk away.

Emma watched her go, debating whether she should follow her or not. Once Regina rounded the corner, heading towards Gold's shop, Emma made up her mind.

 

* * *

 

Regina entered Gold's shop, her eyes narrowing in on him the second she entered.

"Well well, if it isn't her majesty. What can I do for you your highness?" Gold asked with a smirk, "Wait, let me guess. You want something from me... something of the magical variety."

"Yes, I do. I want the book." Regina stated, her eyes flashing at him coldly.

"Ah the book. Why is it you want it so badly?" Gold asked.

"You don't know?" Regina asked, a cold smirk playing on her lips. His genuine confusion making her grin grow wider, "Well this _is_ interesting."

"What is?"

"My mother might be coming for a family reunion." Regina stated coldly, she watched as a brief flicker of terror flashed over Gold's eyes, disappearing a split second later. The sight made her smirk grow.

"Well. That is a surprise. I thought you said she was dead."

" _She_ _was supposed to be_." Regina growled out, "But that blasted Hook betrayed me, and is currently teamed up with her to get to Storybrooke."

"Did you say Hook?" Gold asked, his interest peaking even more.

"Yes." Regina stated, confusion evident on her face now, "Do you know him?"

"We... had some business with each other once. I'm surprised he's still kicking." Gold said with a sneer.

Regina smirked, "He went to some land called Neverland, apparently one doesn't age there."

"Ah." Gold said, his eyes widening in amusement.

"Any reason why Hook would want to come to Storybrooke with my mother?" Regina asked.

"That business I mentioned... well Hook didn't exactly have the upper hand in the matter, if you catch my drift." Gold stated. Regina's eyebrows rising in amusement.

"So that's what happened to his hand." Regina knew it wasn't the full story but knew better than to pry, "I need that book Rumple. Without magic I can't protect the ones I love."

"Ones?" Gold asked with a smirk, "You mean there's someone besides Henry?"

Regina's face flushed briefly before regaining her composure, "Yes."

"Might I ask who?" Gold asked curiously.

Regina debated with herself for a moment, if she was going to defeat her mother she needed that book, and if Gold was genuinely curious, brushing him off wouldn't help her cause.

"Emma."

"Miss Swan?" Gold asked, his eyes glinting, "I'm surprised, I thought you hated her."

"Things change." Regina stated quickly, "Now that book. Rumple if Cora gets through a portal to here we are going to have a serious problem."

"Ah see dearie, I have nothing to worry about. You do." Gold said with a smirk, "I can handle Cora."

"Not the way she used to tell it." Gold's face fell.

"I beat her." Gold growled out.

"Not according to her. Regardless Gold, it's bad for everyone if she gets here... and last time you went head to head with her you didn't have someone to protect."

Gold's eyes flashed with worry at the thought of Belle. He looked back to Regina, internally debating. She was pleased when he flicked his wrist and the book appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You really need the smell of the written word to get the juices flowing?" Gold asked seriously.

"Yes."

"These are hefty spells dearie, really pack a punch on your system." Gold said, handing the book over to Regina.

Regina took the book and stepped in close to Gold.

"I don't care if they turn me _green_." She hissed out before spinning around and exiting.

Neither person noticed the figure hidden in the shadows in the back room, listening to their conversation.

 

* * *

 

Emma heard the entire exchange, her worry doubling when she heard Gold tell Regina how bad the spells could be, even more worried when Regina seemed to not care.

She carefully followed the brunette as she hurriedly walked back down the street towards her car. Once Regina had driven off Emma hopped in the cruiser, tailing a little ways behind. Relaxing when she realized Regina was heading home.

She parked the cruiser down the street, watching as Regina got out of the car and headed around the back of the house instead of inside. Emma jumped out of her car and jogged to the house, carefully following the wall around the house, peaking around the corner as she saw Regina sitting on the bench in front of her now dead apple tree, clasping a book.

Regina looked beyond conflicted as Emma watched her hold the book tightly in her hands, turning it over in a nervous habit. She watched as she took a deep breath before opening the book, flicking through the pages before stopping.

Regina lifted the book to her face, inhaling deeply. Emma watched a cloud of colored smoke lift from the pages and up into Regina's nose. She heard Regina gasp and watched as wisps of purple danced around her body.

Regina stood and turned to look at her tree, lightly touching it and bringing it back to life, her eyes were a swirl of purple and she let out a cold laugh.

Regina stood back from the tree, an evil grin on her lips as she opened the book again and began thumbing through the pages, beginning to inhale page after page.

Emma could take it any more, the purple bolts around Regina grew more intense and she knew inhaling all of that shit was not going to be good for anyone.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she rounded the corner.

Regina looked up after she inhaled another page, her eyes flashing dangerously before flashing in recognition.

"Emma?" Regina asked confused, her voice sounding somewhere between cold and hazy.

"Baby put the book down." Emma said cautiously, Regina's eyes were still swirling.

"And why would I want to do that?" Regina asked in a cold voice, her smile becoming every bit the evil queen.

"Because you don't want to hurt anyone Regina."

"Oh. I don't?" She said with a grin, "I believe you're wrong there." Regina said before flicking her wrist towards Emma, trapping her in an enchantment, tightening it and making Emma gasp out in pain.

"Regina please. This isn't you!" Emma yelled out in pain, the binds that held her tightening again.

"Then who am I?" She asked with a cold laugh.

"You're my everything." Emma breathed out, Regina's eyes widened before squeezing shut in pain. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Lifting a shaky hand she waved it, releasing Emma from her bindings.

Emma fell to the ground in a heap but managed to drag herself over to Regina, wrapping the woman in her arms, not caring that her body was pulsing with dark magic. Emma took a deep breath before relaxing, imagining the dark magic being brushed over with light. Suddenly the sick feeling of the magic dissipated and in its wake was a warm humming of electricity, much like the kind that they had produced the night before in their love making.

"Emma." Regina whimpered, squeezing the blonde tighter. "I'm sorry." Regina sobbed out, coming undone in the blonde's arms.

"Shh baby I'm here it's okay. It'll be okay I promise."

"I hurt you." Regina spat out, her eyes looking up into Emma's they still swirled purple, the magic still absorbing into Regina's system, only this time she could control it, thanks to Emma.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me that badly. You pulled through Gina." Emma cooed softly, rubbing soothing circles on the older woman's back.

They stayed like that for awhile, waiting for the magic to finish absorbing, when it finally did Emma helped Regina stand and led her into the house, setting her down on the couch and urging her to take a nap. After much convincing and kisses Regina finally agreed, drifting off in a slumber.

Once she was asleep Emma left the house and went to pick up Henry, urging him up to his room to get ready for dinner before going and checking on Regina.

Emma stopped cold, her eyes flickering worriedly over the living room as she realized Regina wasn't where she left her. She sprinted out into the back yard and found her sitting on the bench, staring at her rejuvenated apple tree.

Emma's eyes looked around for the book, seeing it still laying in the middle of the yard where they had left it.

"Baby?" Emma asked worriedly, making Regina's gaze land on her.

"Hey." Regina said softly, patting the spot next to her on the bench. Emma walked over and sat next to her girlfriend.

"Hey. You alright?" Emma asked, concern evident in her voice, she took Regina's hand in hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes. Thanks to you. I have one hell of a headache though." Regina joked, making Emma smile.

Their eyes locked and Regina's flashed with sadness, her mouth opened to speak but a hand covered it.

"Don't apologize anymore." Emma said sternly, "I'm not mad, or hurt. I promise."

Regina nodded in understanding before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You turned my magic into light." Regina whispered in awe, remembering the feeling.

"No big deal." Emma joked, making Regina chuckle.

"Thank you." Regina said sincerely, "Magic in this world is certainly different."

"Really? Looked the same to me."

"It's stronger here. Probably because it wasn't meant for this world, so when it arrived it was different and more forceful. That could be an advantage."

"It'll be okay." Emma reassured, making Regina look up at her.

"So... dinner with your parents in.." Regina trailed off looking down at her watch, "two hours."

"Yep... it's gonna be an interesting ordeal." Emma said with a chuckle.

"I suppose we should go get ready." Regina said as she stood, holding her hand out to Emma, "Care to join me in the shower Miss Swan?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"I would be honored Madame Mayor." Emma replied, taking Regina's hand in hers and allowing herself to be led to the house.

 

* * *

 

"Regina I don't think this is the best idea." Emma said worriedly as Regina put on her coat.

"Emma, Snow and I have come to forgive each other, this is a good thing. James is the only one that is going to have a problem and I promise I will be on my best behavior." Regina said seriously.

Emma sighed before nodding.

"Henry!" Regina called, shortly after the young boy came bouncing down the stairs.

"Lets go!" He yelled enthusiastically before running out the door to Regina's mercedes.

"Come on, let's go." Regina said with a smile as she pushed her girlfriend out of the house.

The drive took less than five minutes and Regina could tell that Emma was still worried about dinner. They parked the car and barely had time to say anything before Henry was out of the car and running up to the apartment.

'Well at least one of us is excited." Emma muttered, receiving a playful slap on her own from Regina.

They exited the car and clasped hands, walking up the sidewalk and into the building.

Regina paused on the stairs, swaying on her feet for a moment.

"Baby?" Emma asked worriedly, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend, holding her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just..." Regina trailed off, eyes blinking rapidly before she paused and sighed, "Headache, magical headaches are the absolute worst."

Emma placed a loving kiss to Regina's temple, silently wishing that the headache would go away, she hated seeing her girlfriend in pain.

Regina let out a gasp and Emma pulled away, a confused look on her face.

"How did you do that?" Regina asked in awe, her headache having immediately dissipating.

"I just... I don't know. I just wished you didn't have a headache." Emma said seriously.

"Thank you." Regina chuckled before giving Emma a quick kiss. Lacing their hands again they continued up the stairs.

Emma opened the door to the apartment revealing her parents engaged in an animated discussion with Henry, Snow in the process of cooking dinner.

"Hey." Emma called out as her and Regina entered.

"Hey honey, Regina." Snow said in greeting before leaving her spot behind the counter and walking to the two women.

She embraced Emma first and gave her a kiss on the cheek before moving to Regina and pulling her in for a hug.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you hugging me." Regina muttered, a smile on her lips.

"Well you're going to have to." Snow muttered back, making Regina giggle. A sound that made Emma beam.

"Emma." James said with a smile, walking over to his daughter and hugging her.

Awkward silence filled the room when James let go of Emma, he and Regina's eyes locking.

"James." Regina said flatly, unable to muster up any enthusiasm to seeing the man.

"Regina." James said, his tone matching Regina's.

"Okaaayyy, so Regina you wanna help me with this?" Snow asked with a smile, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Of course." Regina replied, shrugging her coat off and walking over to Snow, "What're you making?"

"Lasagna actually." Snow said, Regina smiled in response.

Regina helped Snow prepare the lasagna, Snow lifting her eyebrows in curiosity as Regina added an ingredient.

"What's that?" Snow asked curiously.

"Hope you aren't adding poison." James said, the words out of his mouth before he realized it. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him, Emma's gaze was furious, Snow's disapproving, Henry's shock, and Regina's... amusement.

"Actually, it's red pepper flakes." Regina said with a smirk, "Gives it a kick."

James huffed in response.

Snow and Regina finished dinner preparations while James, Emma, and Henry sat on the couch and watched TV. The two women chatted idly about this and that while they waited for dinner to finish.

"Hey." Emma said softly, her arms wrapping around Regina from behind, making the woman jump in surprise before relaxing into the embrace.

"No funny business." Snow said to the two, wagging her finger.

"Please, like I would do that in front of my parents." Emma huffed before giving Regina a kiss on the cheek, making the brunette smile appreciatively.

The timer on the lasagna went off and Snow called everyone to dinner. Surprisingly enough the whole thing went off with a hitch. Regina and James barely acknowledged each other, Henry animately talked to everyone, and Snow and Regina were beginning to talk like best friends. Emma smiled happily at the interactions, knowing that this was just how it was supposed to be.

"So." James spoke up, drawing everyones attention, "What's the plan for Cora?" He directed his question at Regina.

"To be honest I don't know how to stop her." Regina admitted, "We need to warn the town about her and urge everyone to take precautions. After that we need to get everyone who knows how to use magic involved, we need to figure out a way to stop her whenever she arrives."

"Anyway of knowing when that will be?" James asked

"No." Regina stated, "I know my mother though. She won't show up in some big way, she'll do it subtly. That is important. If anyone seems off, you need to try to distinguish if its them or her. My mother is many things, subtle is most certainly one of them." Regina said firmly.

"I really don't like your mother." Snow said in response, causing Regina's eyebrows to go up in amusement.

"Join the club." Emma muttered, her hand receiving a squeeze from Regina.

"The meeting is going to be starting in 45 mins. We should probably clean up dinner and get going." James suggested, standing from his seat. Everyone nodded in agreement, hurriedly putting things away before exiting the apartment.

This meeting would be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I don't know if anyone is still following this story on here. The whole story is on Fanfiction.net and I am going to fully update this story on here.

**Chapter 7 is up :)**

**Hope you all enjoy it**

**I still own nothing**

**Please review, reviews are always welcome**

**If you have any suggestions of what to include in a later chapter please feel free to let me know!**

 

The second Regina stepped into the room she felt all eyes turn and lock onto her. She was barely aware that she still held Emma's hand in her own, or that she was squeezing the poor thing like a puppy with a chew toy.

A hiss of pain brought her back to reality and she loosened her grip, willing the throbbing sensation Emma had to be feeling, to leave. A soft thank you caused her mouth to twitch in a smile.

"She's still our Mayor?" The Blue Fairy asked haughtily standing up.

"Is that a problem?" Regina said with a sneer, making Emma give a tug on her arm and casting a disapproving look at Regina.

"You need to show them you've changed, don't fall back on old habits." Emma whispered, rubbing soothing circles over Regina's hand.

"Regina is more than capable of handling the position." Snow spoke up, pushing past Emma and Regina to stand behind her. A gasp of surprise resounded in the room and Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I know you all have your qualms with her. But the fact of the matter is that even though she was, and I stress _was_ , the Evil Queen, Regina has changed. I forgave her, she forgave me, if the two people who hated each other the most were able to forgive and move past it. Don't you think you should to?" Snow implored, she turned to face Regina and Emma.

Emma couldn't help the small tear that escaped her eyes at her mother's words. She glanced at Regina, seeing the unshed tears glistening her brown pools.

Snow turned back to face the crowd.

"We all have to agree that Regina is quite capable of the position, she did hold it for 28 years and she did an excellent job. Now we will probably make the position more democratic than it was before, later, but right now we need to put some faith in Regina and listen to what she has to say." Snow finished, gesturing Regina to move up to the front of the room and take her usual seat.

Regina walked up the aisle, head held high in a very much, queenly pose. Emma never tired of seeing the woman walk, so much grace in her steps, and confidence... Even though Emma knew that Regina was indeed quite nervous. They followed behind her, taking seats in the front row while Regina went to take her spot at her usual table, she grasped her large leather chair and pulled it away from the table. Pushing the table next, out of the way, she then moved the chair into the center of the stage, sitting down, and looking out into the faces of the citizens of Storybrooke. She sat in the chair much in the same way she had sat on her throne. She knew she needed to speak to these people, and get through to them, what better way than through something she was good at.

"As you may or may not know, Sheriff Swan and I were sucked into a portal that we conjured up to get rid of a formidable enemy. The portal transported us back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina said before pausing, allowing the whispers and murmurs to fill the room as the people who were unaware chatted quickly.

"It still exists?" One citizen spoke up.

"Yes. Indeed it does." Regina confirmed, straightening up in her chair. "Once Emma and I were through the portal and arrived in Fairytale land we needed to journey to my palace to find information on how to return home. Not only does the Enchanted Forest exist but it seems that there are survivors of the curse, still living there."

Another wave of chatter, normally Regina would have silenced them all, but instead she sat and waited. Her eyes glancing to Emma's, finding them staring intently back with love and devotion. The sight made Regina's heart melt.

"There are not a lot of survivors, but there are some. They survived by an enchantment being placed over their section of land. Now... I know all of you are aware of how powerful I am." Regina started, her eyes roaming the room with a commanding force. She stood. "and you all know how powerful my curse was."

The room eyed her wearily, Emma especially. Regina merely looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile, it not going unnoticed by the room.

"If you know this, then you must realize that the fact that one person was able to place an enchantment over a large section of land, preventing anyone there from being whisked away by a curse I gave up everything for-." Regina's eyes softened, her voice cracking slightly, she winced at the sound of her own weakness.

"-is a _serious_ problem." Regina stated, her eyes roaming the room once again.

"How does this affect us _your majesty_." Dr. Whale sneered, standing up.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously.

"No Regina." Emma said sternly, Regina's eyes flickered to Emma's.

Regina ignored Emma's plea for the moment.

"How does this affect all of you, you ask?" Regina said in a cold voice, "Let me tell you dears, the woman that enchanted that piece of land is the most powerful witch you will ever have the displeasure to meet." Regina said coldly, no one in the room doubting her if she was claiming this woman was that bad.

"If you think I am bad, that I am evil wicked and cruel, well dears you're in for a surprise." Regina paused, "This woman makes Rumplestiltskin and I look like fluffy bunny rabbits."

Everyone in the room whispered worriedly to each other.

"She also happens to be my mother." Regina said loudly, her voice soft though.

Silence engulfed the room, everyone in shock.

"Your mother?" one citizen spoke up after moments of silence.

"Yes." Regina said simply, her eyes softening, "No matter what you all may think of me, no matter how much you hate me..." Regina trailed off, feeling vulnerable, "I _need_ every last one of you, to help stop her."

"Why should we help you?" Someone piped up.

At this point Emma had enough, she stood abruptly and marched up to Regina, placing a loving hand on her cheek before moving away and facing the room.

"Listen. I saw Regina's mom, and she is bat shit crazy. Regina is right, Cora makes her look like a fluffy bunny at the end of the day. If Cora comes to Storybrooke, and believe when I say she will, it is going to be bad for everyone."

"Regina and I faced Cora in the Enchanted Forest, we barely escaped with our lives before getting back here. And if Regina knows anyone, she knows her mother, and she knows that she will be here soon."

"And you believe her?" Someone else asked.

"Yes. I do." Emma stated firmly.

"Why? Everyone knows you two hate each other." Dr. Whale spoke again.

Regina's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Not anymore, to be honest I don't think we ever really did." Emma admitted to the room truthfully. "That's why I'm going to put this out there now-." Emma started before looking at Regina, confusion evident on her face.

"She's my true love." Emma declared to the room, making everyone gasp. Regina felt a blush creep up her neck.

"You can't be serious!" A citizen cried out.

"She's Evil!" Another.

"She's a witch!" Another. Emma looked at Regina and watched as the emotions flickered across her face, all of them registering one thing.

"She may have been once but not anymore!" Emma yelled out, "All of you see the Evil Queen, but none of you seem to see the fact that she is just Regina. She's changed for the better, she is trying so hard. If she wasn't trying to change she never would have called this meeting or told you of Cora. She could've cared less what happens to everyone." Emma pleaded out.

The room fell silent, as if digesting what she said.

"I love her. And if any of you try to lay a finger on her, I will personally kick each and everyone of your asses." Emma said coldly, Regina's eyes widened in surprise, never having heard that voice before.

The room grew silent, acceptance on all of their faces.

"So what do you propose we do?" One of the dwarves spoke up.

Emma went to move back to her seat but Regina's hand on her wrist stopped her, her eyes asking her to stay put.

"We need to take precautions. My mother is extremely powerful and we are going to need fairy dust to entrap her. Much like you and Charming had done to me Snow." Regina said looking at the dark haired woman.

"We're producing another batch right now." Grumpy spoke up.

"Excellent. When the batch is complete please let the Blue Fairy know, as well as myself and Charming. I believe that the town should keep functioning the way it has been, so nothing seems amiss. Keep a close watch on your children and loved ones... If you posses magic, set up an enchantment around your home to protect it from unwanted intruders. These barriers may not keep her out but they will give her pause, hopefully enough time for you to flee. If you don't have magic speak to myself, Emma, Snow, or the Blue Fairy and we can direct you to someone to set up one for you." Regina stated firmly.

"I honestly want nothing bad to happen to any of you." Regina said sincerely, everyone in the room listening intently, "I know that I have caused you all so much pain and anguish by taking you away from your homes and loved ones. I don't expect any of you to forgive me, not by any means. But I do wish to sincerely apologize to all of you for my actions... If any of you have any questions about setting up protective enchantments on your houses you can come and speak to me. I know Gold, myself, and the Blue Fairy can do protective enchantments for your homes, just ask and we will take care of it for you. Another thing, my mother is a subtle woman, keep an eye out for anything that seems suspicious or out of the norm."

Seeing a woman raise her hand Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

"No Ms. Gregory this does not give you reason to begin blaming the pixies for missing objects." Regina rolled her eyes slightly.

"Thank you all for you time, again if there are any questions please do not hesitate to ask." She finished, stepping down from the stage hand in hand with Emma, coming to a halt in front of Emma's parents.

"Well that went well." Regina breathed out.

"Hey, you got people to listen, you were great." Emma reassured with a smile, planting a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"I thought you did great mom." Henry spoke up with a bright smile, hugging his mother tightly. Regina smiled and squeezed him back.

"Mayor Mills?" Regina turned around to see a family waiting.

"Yes?"

"We were wondering if you would be able to set up a barrier for us." The man of the family said, causing Regina to smile and begin planning when she could do it for them.

While Regina spoke to a few citizens about the barriers Emma turned her attention to her mother.

"How long do you think we have before Cora shows up?" Emma asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." Snow said, her voice equally worried, "Maybe a day, maybe an hour, she could be here right now for all we know. Cora is a sneaky woman."

Emma nodded in agreement, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Regina said softly noticing the blonde tense, her hand lightly resting on the small of Emma's back.

"Your mother could already be here and we just don't know it." Emma stated.

Regina nodded in agreement before pulling the blonde to her.

"You need to be careful Emma." Regina said firmly, her grip tightening on the blonde, "I can't be with you every second of the day."

Snow looked back and forth between the two women, watching Emma stare lovingly at Regina in reassurance, and Regina in sadness and fear at Emma.

"I can't lose you." Regina admitted, her breath shaky.

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to." Emma confirmed, giving a soft smile, "So, when are you setting up barriers?"

"Tomorrow morning, I'm taking care of five homes, Gold is taking care of seven, and the blue fairy is taking care of... I don't even know, I guess people are more comfortable having her protect their homes." Regina said scoffing.

"Their loss." Emma replied.

"It's fine, I need to continue with work and make sure you and Henry are safe. I'm putting a protection enchantment over the school, and one over the sheriff station." Regina said firmly.

"Shh it's okay." Emma soothed, and for a minute Regina wondered why, until she realized she was trembling.

Emma wrapped her arms around her and held her close, Regina sinking into the embrace.

"Uh, Emma, Regina." Snow whispered, causing Emma to look to her mother, Regina's head buried in the crook of Emma's neck.

"People are staring." Snow said with a smile, gesturing her head to the room.

Emma looked around and saw that people were indeed staring, surprisingly the majority of them were smiling. Never having witnessed Regina to seem so vulnerable, and human.

Emma just smiled and held her.

* * *

 

 

They had just parted from Snow and James' apartment, driving home in relative silence. Emma had gathered a few articles of clothing and necessities, she'd worry about getting the rest of her things later.

Regina had allowed Emma to drive the mercedes back to the mansion, surprisingly enough. Regina looked exhausted from the days events and Emma knew if Regina attempted to drive they'd all wind up on the side of the road.

She parked the mercedes in the driveway and Henry hopped out of the car and began to run to the house when Regina yelled at him to stop.

"Mom?" He asked confused, Regina getting out of the car finally and walking towards him.

"Stay put." She said firmly patting him on the shoulder before entering the house.

Emma walked to Henry, confused, but stood by his side, unsure what Regina was doing but felt it better to wait.

Regina appeared at the door five minutes later, allowing Henry to go up to his room.

"What was that about?" Emma asked as Regina stepped outside, walking down the sidewalk to the gate.

"I had to make sure it was safe." Regina said wearily. She turned and looked to the mansion before shutting her eyes and raising her arms, muttering some words Emma couldn't understand.

A light blue film encased the house, shimmering like ripples in water before disappearing. Regina muttered something else under her breath and another ripple went across the house.

Regina opened her eyes and lowered her arms, feeling too weak to walk forward at the moment, instead opting to stand there.

"Protection enchantment?" Emma inquired, walking up to Regina and holding her.

Regina merely nodded.

"Why two ripples?"

"One for Cora, the other for Hook. I'll be doing similar ones on the houses tomorrow." Regina said weakly.

"That's it, time for bed." Emma said firmly before taking one arm behind Regina's back, the other going to her legs and swooping her up bridal style.

Regina nodded, too tired to argue with being carried into the house like a child.

Emma walked them inside, kicking the door behind her, she watched Regina's hand lift and flick to the door, locking it. She carried the woman up the stairs and into their bedroom, gently sitting her on the bed before taking Regina's boots off of her feet, followed by her slacks and then her jacket and blouse.

Emma walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas and dressed Regina quickly, lightly pressing her back on the bed and pulling the covers up over her. Emma stripped quickly, sleeping in her usual attire, tank top and boy shorts, before crawling in next to Regina.

She took her in her arms, being the big spoon, whispering soothing words and I love you's over and over until she heard Regina breathing even out.

 

* * *

 

Cora watched from a roof top as a young boy ran from the car, Regina calling out for him before she disappeared into the house. She had returned shortly after and the boy ran into the house, leaving Regina and the blonde outside alone.

_So she has a son?_ Cora thought in confusion as she distinctly remembered the blonde mentioning a son, she heard the boy refer to Regina as mom and assumed that her and the blonde had had a child together. _I have a grandson_.

She watched her daughter put up protective enchantments over the house and let out a growl.

She figured Regina would take precautions, and even though Cora was powerful, her daughter was as well and it wouldn't be easy to get through the barrier.

_So much for surprising her at home_. Cora thought with amusement. She could see how tired Regina's form was, and watched as the blonde picked her up and carried her into the house, watching the door shut behind them.

"Done spying yet?" A male voice asked from behind. Cora rolled her eyes before turning and facing him.

"For now." Cora replied cooly.

"So what's the plan?" Hook asked, sharpening his hook with a file.

"Regina has much to lose. I say we have some fun with that." Cora said vaguely, already concocting a plan in her mind.

"So you're going to toy with her?" Hook asked in confusion.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Cora let an evil grin show before brushing by Hook.

* * *

 

"That should do it." Regina affirmed, taking in a deep breath after putting the finishing touches on a protective enchantment for the last family of the day.

"Thank you... Regina." The woman said in thanks, Regina gave a warm smile, taking the woman by surprise.

"You're quite welcome. If you need anything else please let me know." She said sincerely before smiling once more and heading down the street. She did the school first thing this morning, then the homes, now she had to take care of the Sheriff's station.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the station. Even if her mother was here right now, she was still happy and wouldn't let her ruin that. She walked quickly, a few people even nodding their heads in greeting, which surprised her, but she returned the gesture nonetheless. A few others quickly got out of her way, in fear of course.

Regina ignored the small sting of hurt that flitted through her, keeping her focus and heading to the station, she figured she'd get Emma and grab some lunch and then tend to the protective enchantment. She was getting hungry and had to keep her energy up, and she was sure Emma was having a busy day as well.

She entered the station, walking briskly towards the doors that granted passage from the hallway to the office and cells. When Regina opened the door there were chairs knocked over, papers strewn across the floor, the place was a mess.

Regina's heart leapt in her throat.

"Emma!" Regina yelled out, rushing through the room and over chairs towards Emma's office. She gasped as she saw the state. Half of the items on Emma's desk were broken and all over the place, chairs knocked over. It looked as if a struggle took place.

Regina looked around the room frantically, fear dictating her actions, she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she spun around and began rushing to the entrance.

She had to find Emma.

With an oomph she hit the ground, her eyes shut in pain before sitting up quickly, her eyes seeing a mess of blonde hair in front of her.

"Sonofabitch." Emma muttered as she held her head.

"Emma!" Regina cried, flinging herself onto the blonde, knocking her backwards and planting frantic kisses over her face.

"Gina?" Emma giggled out, her bad mood dissipating as she received the kisses, she grabbed Regina's face and kissed her softly, pulling back in concern when she felt tears hit her face. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You- I - office- a mess- cora." Regina stuttered out, her breathing erratic and tears on her cheeks.

"Shh I'm okay I'm here." Emma soothed, holding the woman to her tightly. She realized her office must look like Cora had attacked her. Regina began to calm down from her panic attack as Emma rubbed her back lightly.

"What happened?" Regina finally asked, her voice steady and her eyes free of tears as she looked to Emma's green ones.

"I ah.." Emma started sheepishly, "I sort of got into a fight with someone and instead of punching them I came back here and took out my frustration on the room."

"Who? And why?" Regina asked confused, the room looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Actually Ruby. And she was giving me shit about protecting and loving you. I had a long morning and the last thing I needed was a lecture from someone I considered a friend. I got pissed." Emma finished, her hand still rubbing soothing circles on Regina's back.

Regina nodded in understanding, happy that Emma had stood up for her and their love.

"Please try to no destroy the place again. You had me extremely worried." Regina said seriously.

Emma nodded in agreement, "I promise I won't." She leaned in and gave Regina a soft kiss, pulling her closer and continuing it for a moment.

"We should get up." Regina suggested, realizing that they were still on the floor. Emma nodded and stood, pulling Regina up with her.

"What're you doing here by the way?" Emma asked as they walked back into the disheveled room.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch before I do the enchantment over the station."

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise as her stomach let out a hungry growl, startling Regina as well.

Regina chuckled and waved her hand, magically making the room clean itself up, chairs returned to their positions, papers re stacked themselves, broken objects healed, leaving the room spotless.

"Come on Princess, let's get you some lunch." Regina said, holding her hand out. Emma took the hand gratefully and walked out of the station with Regina.

They decided to walk to Granny's, Regina sensing Emma's agitation as they got closer, undoubtedly thinking about her earlier trifle with Ruby.

Regina just shook her head in amusement as they approached the diner, pulling Emma in through the door and towards a booth.

Emma slid into the booth and looked at Regina in confusion when Regina sat down next to her instead of across.

"Gina?" Emma asked, a smile on her face despite her confusion.

"I want to be close to you." Regina said softly. She wanted to keep Emma separated from Ruby, not wanting a fight to break out in Granny's and cause the older woman to pull out her crossbow, she was also a little shaken from the station, even though Emma was in no danger she still couldn't completely calm down.

"Regina." Ruby greeted with a tight smile, her face falling a little as she saw Emma, "and Emma." Ruby tried to smile but couldn't muster it.

"Miss Lucas." Regina greeted sweetly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"What can I get you?" Ruby asked.

Emma was sitting in the booth looking anywhere but at Ruby, Regina turned to look at the woman before rolling her eyes and looking back to Ruby.

"Two cheeseburgers with fries, two waters, and two hot chocolates. Extra whipped cream and cinnamon." Regina ordered for them, making Ruby smirk and Emma look in shock at Regina.

"You mean you aren't going to chastise me for my bad eating habits, but actually join me?" Emma asked with surprise, a full smile encasing her face.

Regina smiled happily back, "Of course, you look so damn irritated and I can't stand it. I figured your favorites would cheer you up."

"I'll go put that in for you." Ruby said with a smile. For the first time thinking Regina wasn't so bad after all.

_I mean, she did just join in on Emma's eating habits, and genuinely looks happy_. Ruby thought to herself.

"I love you." Emma said suddenly, causing Regina to look at her, a small smile on her face.

"Well, you are quite lucky that I feel that way too." Regina said playfully, leaning over and giving Emma a sweet kiss on the cheek.

The two talked about their mornings as they waited for their food, shortly after Regina finished her story about placing an enchantment on one of the houses, their orders arrived.

"Here you two go, two cheeseburgers with fries, two waters, and two hot chocolates, extra whip and cinnamon." Ruby said, setting the orders down in front of the women. Ruby sat her tray on an empty table and plopped down in the booth across from the two women.

Regina looked back and forth between Emma and Ruby, the two staring at each other, not speaking.

"Emma. I believe you owe Miss Lucas an apology." Regina said finally, before taking a sip of her cocoa. Her statement made Ruby and Emma look at her in shock.

"This is actually very good." Regina muttered gesturing to the cocoa.

"I'm sorry what?" Emma said, still staring at Regina in disbelief.

"The hot chocolate-" Regina started before Emma cut her off.

"No not the cocoa, apologizing to Ruby." Emma corrected.

"I believe you heard me Princess." Regina said plainly.

"Princess?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"It's my pet name for her." Regina said simply.

"Cute." Ruby agreed.

"Woah, why do I owe her an apology? She came at me about _you!_ I defended _you_ and _you're asking me to apologize_?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Yes." Regina stated simply again.

"But wha-." Emma started but Regina held up a finger, gently placing it against Emma's lips, ignoring the tingling sensation that flew through her body.

"Sweetheart I know how you can be. Perhaps you took whatever Miss Lucas said the wrong way and overreacted, perhaps not. The point is that I love you and that you are trying to defend me dear but we have bigger problems to worry about than people not reacting well to us being in a relationship." Regina said seriously, her finger trailed from Emma's lips to her cheek and then down along her chin, coming to rest under her jaw.

"Now, please apologize to Miss Lucas about whatever hurtful thing you said, and don't try to tell me differently. I know how fiery you can be when you're protecting something." Regina finished before returning her attention to adding ketchup and mustard to the cheeseburger, taking a bite and watching the two women.

Emma let out a sigh and turned to look at Ruby.

"Rubes... I'm sorry I snapped at you and I'm sorry I said some hurtful things to you. I didn't mean them." Emma said sincerely.

"They did hurt. Especially the tramp thing." Ruby said.

Regina just about choked on her sip of water.

"You called her a tramp?" Regina asked surprised.

"Don't act so surprised." Emma replied. "I'm sorry I called you a tramp Ruby. You just really got under my skin saying that shit about Regina and not being able to commit to a relationship and I just snapped." Emma explained.

"Thanks Em." Ruby said with a small smile before looking to Regina. "Regina I'm sorry for saying some mean things about you... I can tell you really love Emma and would go to hell and back for her."

Regina seemed surprised but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Apology accepted Ruby." Regina said, making Emma and Ruby look in surprise at the use of her name.

"You guys need anything else just let me know." Ruby said before sliding out of the booth and attending to other customers.

"Things in this town are getting weird." Emma said as she finally started inhaling her burger.

"Just wait dear." Regina chided, taking another swig of her hot chocolate.

"So... you're really digging that hot chocolate." Emma teased before a fry fell from her mouth...again.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked seriously at Emma's expression.

Emma looked at Regina's lips, and the white film that rested about her top lip, right over top of that delicious scar.

Without even thinking about the fact they were in public, Emma quickly grabbed Regina and pulled her to her, locking her lips in a fierce kiss. Regina was surprised at first but soon forgot that they were in public as well, and responded to the kiss enthusiastically.

Emma's tongue swiped over the top of Regina's lip, into the slight dip of the scar and back again, effectively getting rid of the whipped cream. Emma pulled back and rested their foreheads together, coming out of her daze when she heard some hooting and hollering.

Apparently everyone in the diner saw their interaction.

"Damn Em's." Ruby cheered.

Realization hit Regina and she blushed furiously. If this had been a month ago she would have been thoroughly embarrassed, but now... She glanced at Emma, who wore an equally deep color of red, and realized that she really didn't give a shit. She was in love and she would have her happy ending.

Regina smiled and let out a warm laugh.

"Perhaps I should drink hot chocolate more often?" Regina inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't wait to tell Henry that you like the stuff." Emma smiled happily.

Regina glanced at the clock in the diner and then back to Emma.

"We need to get going. I still have to enchant the station and I need to speak with that blasted Blue Fairy." Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on your majesty, let's go take care of business." Emma said as Regina scooted out of the booth, the blonde following. Regina paid the bill for them after some arguing with Emma, both saying goodbye to Ruby before heading out of the diner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up darlings**

**Hope you all enjoy**

**Like before, please review, if there's anything you want to see happen in the story send me suggestions. :)**

***Chapter 8 contains lines and a few spoilers from 2x10, just a warning to everyone. I do NOT recommend reading this chapter if you haven't seen the newest episode.***

**I own nothing**

 

* * *

 

**2 weeks later...**

It's been 2 weeks since Regina and Emma had come through the portal, and still no sign of Cora. The dwarves had prepared a few batches of fairy dust, all in excellent condition for their needs. Regina had already provided instructions of how to use it properly to catch Cora, using her own experience of capture as a reminder.

Emma thought that since there was no Cora yet it was a good sign and repeatedly told Regina so, hoping to calm the anxious brunette.

Regina on the other hand knew her mother and knew she would be waiting for a false sense of comfort before striking and ripping it away. She tried to explain this to Emma but all it did was result in them arguing with each other. Of course the make up sex was a perk.

Instead of confiding in Emma about her mother, Regina decided to start speaking with Dr. Hopper about her mother issues. Of course Emma knew the vast majority of the things her mother had done to her, she had briefly touched on the abuse and use of magic on her, but she let out the more gruesome details. Those details were the ones that Archie had pried out of her, resulting in Regina being a sobbing mess as she was forced to deal with the problems.

"Regina... Why haven't you confided in Emma about this?" Archie asked curiously, referring to the abuse Regina suffered at her mother's hands.

"Many reasons." Regina answered, wiping her eyes, "For one I don't want to burden her with my problems, she's under enough stress."

"Regina that's part of being in a relationship, sharing your burdens with each other so it isn't as heavy."

"I also feel like she will see me differently." Regina said, just above a whisper.

"Emma doesn't know about the abuse?" Archie asked, surprised.

"She does, somewhat, I didn't tell her everything about the extent of the abuse." Regina admitted.

"And you feel if you would she would run." Archie stated. Regina nodded in agreement.

"I haven't loved in a long time." Regina said quietly, "Emma is the first since Daniel and now with the timing of it all and my mother's possible or already arrival..." Regina shook her head.

"You're afraid your mother will hurt Emma or Henry and if you told Emma she would run, either way you would lose." Archie finished, understanding why Regina had been so cold before, everything she loved had been ripped away from her. She was a very damaged and broken woman, but still incredibly strong.

Regina nodded, her frown turning into a smile as she felt a pressure on her legs, looking down, there sat Pongo, his head in her lap. The dog looked up at her lovingly and let out a whimper, as if feeling her pain.

"You're a good dog Pongo." Regina said with a smile, rubbing the dalmatians head.

"He knows when people are hurting." Archie said, watching the interaction with a smile.

"So it seems. You feel for us broken souls huh Pongo?" Regina asked, cooing. Pongo whimpered in response, giving Regina's hand an affectionate lick.

"Well, thank you Dr. Hopper." Regina said genuinely as she stood.

"Not a problem Regina, so I'll see you Thursday, same time?" Archie asked walking Regina to the door.

Regina nodded before exiting, walking down the stairs of the building and out into the street back towards her office.

* * *

 

"She's been going there quite a bit since we came here." Cora mumbled to herself as she watched her daughter exit the familiar building, heading towards her office.

"And that helps us how?" Hook asked, exasperated. He'd been strung along by Cora since they arrived and still hadn't skinned his crocodile.

"I believe I've just seen out first opportunity to wreak some havoc." Cora answered with a smile, "They've had two weeks to get comfy, some of the people are beginning to doubt everything Regina told them, and now... I see the perfect opportunity for a set up."

"So when are you doing this?" Hook asked.

"Whenever Regina is away from anyone of course."

"You realize that won't be simple." Hook stated.

"Of course, but good things come to those who wait." Cora said with a sneer.

 

* * *

 

"Emma I'm home." Regina called out, kicking off her heels and relaxing as her heel free feet touched the floor.

"In the kitchen baby." She heard the response and hung her coat, put her heels by the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"You're cooking?" Regina asked in surprised, a smile on her face.

"Attempting." Emma muttered, shooting Regina a smile.

Regina walked around the counter, coming to a stop behind Emma and wrapping her arms around her.

"And what are you attempting to cook?" She asked peering over Emma's shoulder.

"Spaghetti." Emma answered simply. Regina released the blonde and dipped a finger in the sauce, bringing it to her lips for a taste.

"You need more salt." Regina said grabbing the salt shaker and adding another dash or two. She went to the fridge and grabbed a small portion of garlic and added it to the simmering sauce, "There that'll do it."

"Thanks." Emma said with a laugh.

"Welcome." Regina replied, leaning in and giving Emma a soft kiss on her lips.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today." Emma commented.

"Tired, but yes, today was a good day." Regina replied, sitting on one of the stools at the counter, watching her girlfriend begin heating the noodles.

Emma turned and looked at Regina in surprise, examining her face closely.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Emma asked suddenly, catching Regina off guard.

"No?" Regina asked in confusion, her stomach swirling with guilt. She knew she should tell Emma about her sessions with Archie but she didn't want to cause problems.

"You're lying." Emma stated, their eyes locking.

Regina bowed her head in defeat.

"There is... but I'm not ready to tell you yet." Regina said quietly.

"Baby... is everything okay?" Emma asked, worried.

"Yes and no." Regina stated sadly, Emma nodded, sensing the truth behind the statement.

"Then what is it that you can't tell me?"

"I just..." Regina trailed off, "I'm not ready to tell you Emma. It's not that I don't trust you... It's just... I'm afraid of losing you."

Emma looked at Regina, completely confused.

"I'm not going anywhere Regina, no matter what." Emma stated firmly. But whenever you're ready to tell me I'll be right here." Emma said, walking over to Regina and hugging her tightly.

Regina relaxed into the embrace, snuggling her face in Emma's neck and breathing deeply. She loved the way Emma smelled, sweetness mixed in with a spicy scent that was all her.

She hummed in approval, smiling when she felt Emma kiss the top of her head.

"Ugh are you guys always going to be doing that?" Henry asked, having just walked into the kitchen and seeing the scene. Despite his complaint he was smiling brightly, happy to see that both his mom's were happy, the fact it was with each other was an added bonus.

"Yes. Get used to it." Emma said firmly before tilting Regina's head up and giving her a loving kiss.

"Gross." Henry stated, still smiling.

"Do you have homework?" Regina asked the boy when her and Emma broke the kiss.

"Yeah." Henry said dejected, taking a seat at the kitchen table, "Math."

"I'll help you with it while Emma finishes dinner."

"She's cooking?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Why is EVERYONE surprised?" Emma demanded, one hand on her hip and a frustrated expression on her face.

"Because you don't cook love." Regina answered, sitting next to her son, "Don't worry Henry, I trust her food is safe."

Emma huffed in response before preparing the garlic bread.

Regina worked diligently with Henry on his math while Emma dished each of them healthy portions onto plates.

"Dinner's ready." Emma spoke up, bringing two plates over to the table and setting them in front of them. She returned to the counter and grabbed the plate of garlic bread and her own plate of food and sat them on the table, taking a seat next to Regina.

"You forgot the cheese!" Henry piped up, hopping from his seat and running to the fridge for the cheese. In the meantime Regina took a bite of her pasta, a small moan escaping her lips.

Emma quirked an eyebrow

"If you keep making sounds like that I'm going to get jealous of the pasta." Emma teased, her eyes darkening when Regina licked her lips.

"Trust me," Regina whispered, leaning over to Emma, "the pasta has nothing on you." She gave Emma a quick kiss.

"Ugh come on!" Henry whined as he sat back down, "It's bad enough having to watch grandma and gramps kiss, but now I gotta see you two do it?"

Regina and Emma just chuckled.

"We are nowhere as sappy as they are." Regina said seriously.

"Aww baby, I don't know about that." Emma cooed, before looking seriously at her, "I will _always_ find you."

Regina tried to suppress a giggle, "and I will _always_ find you."

Henry rolled his eyes in response, "True love's kiss! True love's kiss!" Henry chanted happily, making the two woman laugh.

Emma leaned in and gave Regina a soft loving kiss.

"I love you." Emma said softly when they parted.

"I love you too." Regina replied before they all returned to their meals.

 

* * *

 

"Coffee please Rubes." Emma placed her order and sat at the counter and waited.

"Emma." A voice greeted her, Emma turned to see Archie standing behind her, Pongo and all.

"Hey Archie." Emma smiled, "And Pongo."

Pongo barked in response, tail wagging.

"Pongo sure seems to like you and Regina." Archie commented, watching the dog.

"Pongo likes Regina?" Emma asked curiously with a smile, she didn't know Regina liked dogs.

"Oh yeah, she always brings him a treat before her sessions." Archie said nonchalantly.

"Sessions?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes, Regina's been coming to see me since you two returned, about her mother." Archie stated, becoming confused.

"Sh-she didn't tell me she was seeing you." Emma said sadly.

"Oh god Emma I'm sorry, I thought Regina would've told you she was seeing me." Archie apologized.

"She's been seeing you about her mother?" Emma asked.

"I can't say much because of Dr. and patient confidentiality, but yes. She's worried about her mother arriving and has opened up about a lot of their past history."

Emma's face fell dejectedly, feeling like she had done something seriously wrong to cause Regina to not to confide in her. Then she realized how Regina would tense up whenever Emma asked about certain things from her past, sometimes Regina would share, but she could tell she was sugar coating it. Other times she just asked Emma not to bring it up.

"She thinks I'll run away." Emma stated, Archie merely nodded. "I gotta go Archie, I'll see you later, bye Pongo." Emma said half out of it as she grabbed her coffee and ran to Regina's office.

 

* * *

 

"Ms. Gregory for the last time the pixies are not stealing your potted plants." Regina said with an exasperated sigh.

She listened to the woman continue on.

"It is not gnomes either." Regina commented dryly, "nor woodland creatures."

Her office door opened and she looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway, clearly out of breath and a hurt expression on her face.

"Ms. Gregory, please leave any further complaints with my secretary, an appointment of mine just arrived." Regina hung up her phone her eyes never leaving Emma's, "Emma what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, standing up and walking over to the blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked hurt.

"Tell you what?" Regina asked, clearly confused.

"That you were seeing Archie for your mother issues." Emma stated, watching the guilt swirl over Regina's face.

"What?" Regina asked, hurt lacing her voice, "What did he tell you?" She demanded, her voice hardening.

"He mentioned you had been seeing him since we got back, for two weeks Regina?" Emma said pointedly, "why didn't you tell me about it? Or talk to me about your problems? I would've listened."

Regina's eyes grew cold, she knew it was slightly misplaced but couldn't help the betrayal she felt.

"I didn't want to burden you." Regina stated, her voice holding no warmth, "If you'll excuse me Miss Swan." Regina said before grabbing her purse and coat and hurriedly leaving the room.

Emma stood in the middle of the room, confused at what just transpired, her eyes tearing up.

 

* * *

 

Regina walked briskly down the street, hurt and betrayal swirling through her body, she had already checked Archie's office but he wasn't there, she assumed that she was taking Pongo for a walk and set out towards the usual route he had mentioned he takes.

She rounded the corner that led to the bridge near the harbor, her pace quickening when she saw Archie and Pongo heading towards her.

"Regina." Archie said in greeting a smile on his face as Pongo let out a happy bark.

"You do not get to speak bug." Regina hissed out, holding up a hand to silence him as she came to a halt in front of them.

Archie looked at Regina in surprise and Pongo cocked his head to the side.

"You told Emma." Regina stated, her voice laced with pain, "I trusted you to not speak to anyone about this, especially Emma. You of all people know how much betrayal has happened in my life and you of all people cashed in to betray my trust as well."

"Regina I thought you would've told Emma." Archie defended.

"Why? Why would I have told Emma of our sessions if I didn't want to speak to her about the horrors I endured at my mother's hands."

"Regina I didn't betray the Dr. patient confidentiality. I'm a doctor I wouldn't-." Regina cut him off.

"Doctor? Doctor? Need I remind you, you got your PHD from a _curse_." Regina said pointedly, not even noticing Ruby trotting towards them.

"Hey, everything okay here?"

"Private conversation, go take yourself for a walk." Regina said coldly, not even looking at Ruby. When Archie nodded in agreement Ruby turned around and headed off to jog in a different direction.

"Regina I-"

"No. We are done here. I will not be attending anymore sessions." Regina stated before looking at Pongo, who was sitting by her feet looking at her sadly.

"Bye Pongo." Regina said affectionately, patting him on the head before glaring at Archie and walking off, hurt washing through her.

 

* * *

 

Emma sat in their living room, hoping Regina would come through the door at any minute. She wasn't sure where the brunette had run off to, and she decided she should let her go, she'd be back when she was ready.

Emma felt safe enough to let Regina figure it out for herself, after all Cora hadn't made an appearance yet, so that was a good sign at least.

She glanced at the clock, it was 2:30, she hoped Regina would get back soon, they only had an hour before Henry would need picked up at the bus stop. Emma thought Henry was safe enough to walk himself back but Regina insisted that Cora would be here or already was, she didn't want to take any chances.

A soft click of the door snapped Emma out of her daze and she stood and headed to the foyer, her eyes tearing up as Regina entered the house, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

"Hey." Emma said softly, her voice pleading with Regina to look at her. Regina lifted her head, her eyes were red from crying.

"Hi." Regina said simply, her eyes conveying nothing but tiredness.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked, uncomfortable with the awkwardness that surrounded them.

"I don't feel like it." Regina said softly, before moving past Emma towards the stairs, she stopped when Emma grasped her arm, gentle but firm, and pulled her into her, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Fine. Then I'll talk and you can listen." Emma said into Regina's hair. "I love you and I'm sorry I came to your office a mess, I wasn't thinking and I should've waited until you got home and we could've sat and discussed it like adults instead of me acting like a child. I don't know what you've told Archie, I just know it deals with your mother, and whatever it is it must be pretty bad since you think I would think differently of you or run away."

Emma paused to pull back from Regina, taking her hand and lifted her chin to make eye contact. Without the heels on Emma just stood an inch or two above the brunette.

"But I am telling you Regina, nothing your mother did to you, no matter how horrible or awful, could ever make me run from you." Emma said honestly, Regina's eyes searching for truth in the statement. She found it and nodded, placing her head back in the crook of Emma's neck.

"You really like that spot." Emma commented with a smile.

"I do." Regina admitted softly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emma asked softly.

"Not right now, but I will be." Regina admitted, her voice slightly muffled by Emma's neck.

"Are we okay?" Emma asked, her voice so small it surprised even her.

She felt shock through her for second, realizing how much she had changed since coming to Storybrooke. She grew up. She was done running, she has a son, she has a job, she has a girlfriend who is the adoptive mother of her son and is currently living with, she has parents, she has roots. The woman that had inadvertently taken everything away from her also gave her everything back and then some.

Emma held Regina tighter, hoping that Regina would sense her internal realization and understand that she wasn't leaving her ever.

Regina nodded in response before pulling back, "We need to talk, tomorrow perhaps. About the sessions." Regina said.

"Whenever you're ready to talk." Emma agreed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and grab a shower, can you handle dinner for yourself and Henry?" Regina asked, her voice weary.

"Yeah I can." Emma said confused.

"Thank you... I'm probably going to just..." Regina trailed off, surprising herself at how broken she sounded. She just needed to be alone and possibly sleep.

Emma nodded in understanding before placing a kiss on her temple and watching Regina walk up the stairs.

"Well that went well." Emma muttered to herself before leaving the house to get Henry.

 

* * *

 

Regina rolled over, still drowsy and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

_8:45_... Regina rolled onto her back with a groan before leaving the warmth of her bed.

She skipped out on dinner, only stepping downstairs to help Henry with his homework before coming back upstairs and hiding away in her bedroom.

She walked to her purse and ruffled through it, looking for her cell phone. She hadn't been at the office for her normal hours today and figured she'd probably have some missed calls.

She groaned again when she realized that she left it in her office.

"Fuck." Regina growled out before walking to her closet and throwing a pair of jeans and a blouse on, she fixed her hair quickly before putting on her boots, grabbing her purse and keys and heading downstairs.

She peeked into the living room, a sad smile on her face when she saw Emma laying on it, seemingly napping.

She knew Emma was aware she wanted to be alone and Regina couldn't help but feel guilty that Emma was adhering to her wishes.

She slipped out of the house quietly and headed out into the night, walking towards City Hall. The night air was warm enough to walk, and she needed to clear her head.

Regina wrapped her arms around her midsection as she walked, mulling over the days events.

She felt bad for snapping at Archie now, she hadn't meant to come off so harshly, and Ruby didn't deserve it either. She'd have to apologize to both in the morning. She'd have to apologize to Emma as well for her behavior. If Emma hasn't run away now, after everything so far, Regina began to believe the blonde would never run away, which brought a smile to her face.

She made it to her office quickly and walked to her desk, sighing when she found her phone sitting right where she left it. She flipped it open and began checking her missed messages.

_5 voicemails._

_Emma_

_Emma_

_Ms. Gregory_

_Henry_

_Archie_

Regina sighed and listened through the messages, Emma apologizing in both, Ms. Gregory going on again about missing plants, Henry asking about what was for dinner, and Archie apologizing for earlier.

She frowned at the last one, Archie didn't need to apologize. She turned on her heel and walked out of the office, thinking about her apology to Archie and Ruby.

 

* * *

 

"Well this is convenient." Cora said to herself as she watched Regina walk away from her home down the street towards city hall.

With a wave of her hand she was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke, as it dissipated she conjured up a mirror and examined her expression.

Her daughters face looked back at her.

"This will do nicely." Cora said out loud, hearing her daughters voice and smiling to herself as she magicked herself to the alley below.

She walked from the alley and towards Archie's office, she had watched her daughter engaged in a slightly heated argument with the man earlier, it was all too good to be true.

She chuckled at the thought.

Her plan was working better than she had anticipated.

She glanced to her left and made eye contact with the wolf girl who was currently fixing the sign to the diner, _Ruby I believe,_ Cora thought as she glanced away from the woman, entering the building that led up to the office.

She reached it shortly and knocked, putting on her best smile as the door opened.

"Regina." Archie said surprised.

"I was wondering if we could talk." She said sweetly.

"Of course, come in." Archie said stepping aside. She glanced at the dog in the room, who was currently sitting in a defensive position, barking.

She eyed the dog warily.

Pongo continued to bark and even growled.

"Pongo hush, you know Regina." Archie said as he walked to his filing cabinet.

Pongo barked louder.

_Shit. Damn dog_. Cora thought haughtily before sending an enchantment at the dog and keeping it from barking and moving.

"Regina?" Archie asked worriedly.

"Guess again." Cora said, laughing, picking up Archie by the neck and making him disappear.

Cora conjured another body up, disguising it as Archie and left him laying on the floor. She wasn't sure who she had killed earlier, but determined that it didn't matter. The town would think it was Regina and that was all she needed.

Cora turned and walked out the door, releasing the enchantment on the dog just before exiting the building. She looked up and saw Ruby picking the sign up, they made eye contact again.

_This is too perfect, a witness._ Cora smiled internally as she continued to walk down the street, turning into an alley and making the enchantment on herself dissipate in a cloud of purple smoke. She magicked herself to the docks, walking towards Hook, who was currently sitting on the ramp.

"I take it it went well?" He asked without looking up.

"Oh yes. Soon they'll find the body and Regina will be in quite the situation." Cora smiled eerily before boarding the ship.

 

* * *

 

"Alright kid, let's get you off to school." Emma said to Henry as she put the money down for their breakfast.

"Emma... are you and mom okay?" Henry asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Emma asked.

"She didn't eat dinner with us last night and you guys didn't seem to really take notice of each other." Henry pointed out.

"Your mom is just going through some stuff right now, we'll be okay though."

"Does it have to do with Cora?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded in response.

"Things have been too calm lately Emma... Cora should've been here by now. I don't like this." Henry said.

Emma looked at him with amusement, "You think she's coming?"

Henry shook his head, "I think she's already here."

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked.

"Well from what you told me about her and what mom has I have an idea of what she's like. But it's what mom refuses to tell me that makes me worry. Mom seems really freaked out by her. I think she's here and plotting. Think of it as the calm before the storm." Henry finished.

Emma looked at the boy with a proud smile.

"You're smart, and you need to apply that, in school. Let's go." Emma said with a smile as her and Henry headed towards the door.

"Emma." Ruby said entering the diner, "Somethings wrong."

"What're you talking about?" Emma asked in confusion as her and Henry followed Ruby outside.

Pongo was sitting there, barking frantically.

"Hey Pongo." Emma said in confusion looking to Ruby.

"Somethings up with Pongo." Ruby said worriedly.

"Where's Archie?" Emma asked looking at the two, "Okay Henry get yourself on the bus, your mom will be picking you up today." Henry nodded before running off.

Pongo took off towards the office building, Emma and Ruby following him up the stairs and into Archie's office.

"Emma!" Ruby yelled as she made it to the office first, spotting Archie laying on the ground.

Emma pushed by her and kneeled next to the body, checking for a pulse and visibly paling when she didn't find one.

"He doesn't have a pulse." Emma said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Ruby asked, tears springing to her eyes as well, both ignoring Pongo as he continued to bark.

"Who could've done this?" Emma asked.

Ruby paled... realization hitting her in the face.

"I think I know who." Ruby said slowly, Emma looked at her waiting.

"It was Regina." Ruby said finally.

Emma's face paled and she felt the edges of darkness cloud her mind, blackness surrounding her vision as she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

"Could someone please tell me what I am doing here? Where's Emma?" Regina demanded, angrily glaring at Charming.

Apparently he was taking it upon himself to goad her even more.

"Ruby called me and told me some disturbing news, Emma's on the way now."

"Snow?" Regina asked the small woman.

"I can't say anything Regina." Snow said sadly.

Regina sat back in her seat in the interrogation room, "Glad to see the Sheriff station is becoming a family business." She muttered before looking up at the sound of her name.

"Gina?" Emma asked confused.

"I was hoping you could tell me why your father dragged me here." Regina said, not amused that Emma was even confused by her presence.

"Ruby called me and told me what happened, she knew you wouldn't bring her in so she called me." James said to Emma.

"You have no right." Emma said sternly

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what the hell I am doing here?" Regina asked finally, her voice loud and commanding.

Emma swallowed before looking to Regina.

"Archie's dead." Emma said finally.

Regina's face fell.

"What?" She asked quietly, disbelief in her voice. She looked down at the table in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Regina." James said harshly.

Regina looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Archie's dead?" She asked again.

"Yes." Emma said softly.

Realization suddenly hit Regina.

"You think I did it?" Regina asked, her voice laced with hurt as she looked at Emma.

"No I don't." Emma said.

"I do." James said.

"No one asked your opinion." Emma growled out.

"Where were you last night Regina?" James asked, ignoring his daughter.

"She was home with me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma." Regina said softly, causing the blonde to pause, "I spent the majority of the day and night in bed, I wasn't feeling well. I left the house briefly to go to City Hall to retrieve my cell phone which I left there earlier in the day."

"I didn't know you left." Emma said.

"I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping."

"Why would you go out in the middle of the night for a phone?" James asked.

"I forgot it, and I didn't stay the full day at work, I didn't know if there was going to be anything urgent on it or not. The whole thing with Cora has me paranoid." Regina answered honestly.

"What time was this?" Emma asked Regina.

"Around 9:00 I think." Regina answered, Emma's eyes flickering with something she didn't understand.

"Ruby said she saw you by Archie's office around 9:15." Emma answered.

"That's impossible. I was on my way back home." Regina said. Emma sensed the truth in her statement.

"I believe you." Emma said as she took in the scared hurt expression on Regina's face.

"You're letting her blind you Emma." James spoke up.

"James." Snow chided, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"No, _you're_ letting your hatred of her blind you. Come on Regina, we're going home." Emma said, holding out her hand for Regina to take.

Once Regina felt her hand in Emma's she relaxed and allowed her to lead her out of the station and towards her bug.

They got in the car and Emma drove them in silence. Neither of them wanting to speak until they reached the house.

They arrived a few minutes later and entered the house, finally Regina broke down.

"Archie's dead." Regina said, as tears streamed down her face, "Emma I didn't kill Archie."

"Ruby said she saw you having an argument with him and then saw you enter his building last night." Emma said, she just wanted to hear Regina's story.

"I confronted Archie yesterday, when Ruby saw me arguing with him. I was upset that he told you about our sessions. I snapped at him and then I walked away and came back here. I only left last night to go to City Hall to grab my phone and came back here. I was planning on apologizing to him today." Regina finished, wiping her eyes.

Emma nodded, believing everything Regina said.

"Check the video feeds at City Hall." Regina stated.

"I will." Emma said softly, pulling Regina into her arms and holding her tightly as she stroked her hair.

"I never. Got to. Say sorry." Regina gasped out between sobs.

"Shh it's okay baby shh." Emma cooed, holding her tighter.

She didn't know how she could prove Regina's innocence, especially since Regina's file was missing, Ruby saw her, all the evidence pointed to her, and her dad would ultimately be the one leading the hunt against Regina.

She had no idea what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapter is up, this one is shorter than the others. Suspense purposes ;).**

**Chapter 10 will possibly be up by tonight. If not tonight then definitely tomorrow.**

**Hope you guys all enjoy this one.**

**Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged.**

**Again I own nothing**

 

* * *

 

"I have a present for you Hook." Cora said as they walked towards the hidden ship.

"Oh? It wouldn't be my crocodile would it?" Hook asked, a grin on his face as he thought about all the ways he could skin Rumplestiltskin.

"No." Cora laughed as she watched Hook's face fall. They entered the ship, disappearing from sight.

"If it isn't my crocodile then what is it?" Hook asked, irritation lacing his voice.

Cora lifted the lid to reveal the deck below. Hook's eyes widened.

"The shrink?" Hook asked confused.

"He'll be able to tell us everything about the town and your crocodile. He'll be useful."

Archie grunted against the gag, struggling against the bonds on his wrists.

"Wait, if he's still alive... then who did you kill?" Hook asked, his eyebrows rising.

Cora looked perplexed, "How should I know? It's my first time in town." Cora paused, "Just because we've been spying doesn't mean I've been going door to door and making a point to know who these people are."

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Suit yourself then love." Hook chuckled.

Both looking down at the helpless doctor.

 

* * *

 

Regina had finally fallen asleep, just before Emma had to get up to head to work. The brunette had spent the majority of the night crying over Archie, with Emma laying with her and giving her soothing words of comfort. They both decided that Henry should live with his grandparents until the mess was sorted out.

Regina didn't want Henry to see her so broken, and Emma had to agree.

Emma slowly inched out from Regina's embrace and headed to the bathroom, showering quickly before dressing and heading out of the house. She had left Regina a note telling her she was off to work and she would be back before dinner.

Emma had some visits to make. First stop would be City Hall to retrieve the tapes, then to speak to Gold. If Regina would be set up by anyone it would be him.

Emma drove to City Hall and practically ran from her car into the building, immediately requesting the tapes.

She sat down at the tv monitors, watching the video feed from the night before. Right at the 9:00 mark Regina entered her office, heading straight for her desk and picking up her phone.

Emma watched as Regina seemed to check her messages before pocketing the phone and heading out of the door. She watched the other tapes, watching as Regina exited the building.

The outside cameras showing her walk down the street back towards her mansion.

_This makes no sense_. Emma thought before taking the tapes and dashing to her next destination.

"Emma!" Snow's voice rang through the morning air.

Emma let out a small groan when she saw her mother wasn't alone.

"I'm kinda busy trying to prove my girlfriend's innocence." Emma stated, her eyes glaring at her father.

"We want to help." Snow suggested.

"No, maybe _you_ do. But _he_ wants to prove her guilty." Emma said firmly.

"James has agreed to try and put his personal opinions aside in order to help." Snow defended.

Emma looked wearily between the two of them, unsure of how to proceed. She finally relented, with a nod she gestured for them to follow her as she continued down the street to Gold's store.

Emma bursted through the door, irritated as all hell, and interrupting the romantic date Belle clearly had planned for them.

"Why is it we can never seem to do something nice?" Gold muttered to Belle before looking to the intruders.

"We need to talk Gold." Emma stated.

"Miss Swan, you have your mother's chin." Gold commented, looking between mother and daughter.

"We know you set Regina up." Emma said.

"And your father's tact." Gold added, "Sorry to disappoint you dearie but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Archie's dead." James chimed in. Gold's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"When did this happen?" Gold asked.

"Two days ago, around 9:00 pm." Emma answered, clearly confused.

"Well I had no idea, but what does this have to do with..." Gold trailed off, "Ahh... You believe Regina did it."

"No."

"Yes." James and Emma answered simultaneously, Emma shooting a glare at her father.

"And you think I set her up." Gold said, releasing a sigh when Emma nodded, "Again, hate to disappoint you but I had nothing to do with it. Don't believe me, ask Belle or anyone at Granny's because that's where we were." Gold answered.

Emma's face fell, _fuck._

"There isn't a witness to it?" Gold asked.

"Ruby says she saw Regina entering the building and exiting, and well... there's Pongo but that doesn't help." Emma answered with an eye roll.

"Really? There's magic in this world now but the thought of using the dog as a witness is absurd?" Gold laughed before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out an item.

"Is that a dreamcatcher?" Emma asked.

"James could you go fetch Pongo?" Gold asked. Watching as James exited the shop.

"Pongo... we are seriously going to use Pongo." Emma stated blankly.

"Yes. The dreamcatcher may be used to bring pleasant dreams, but it can also help you see a memory. In this case, Pongo." Gold answered.

Everyone turned when the door opened and in came James, Pongo leading him.

"Now, what I want you to do." Gold said as he ran the dreamcatcher over the dog, "Is to take this, and focus your magic, ask it to allow you to see what it has to show, with your mind." Gold said, handing the dreamcatcher to Emma.

She held it up at eye level, willing the dreamcatcher to show her Pongo's memories.

A gasp echoed in the room as the image came to life within the dreamcatcher. Emma watched with horror as she saw Regina enter and send an enchantment at Pongo before lifting Archie in the air, leaving him on the floor before walking out the door.

Emma dropped the dreamcatcher like it was on fire.

"No... no. Regina couldn't have." Emma muttered out, tears springing to her eyes.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Snow said, tears in her eyes as well. James just stood behind, a solemn look on his face.

"Emma we have to go and bring her in." James said finally.

"She won't go willingly." Gold mentioned. James nodding in agreement before exiting the shop.

"There has to be some sort of mistake." Emma said, tears running down her face.

"Emma I wish their was but you saw it yourself." Snow commented softly.

"I held her!" Emma yelled, startling everyone, "I believed everything she said, all the emotions, I held her while she grieved."

"Regina was always a good actress." Gold said with a smirk.

"She wouldn't lie to me." Emma stated firmly.

"She lies to everyone dearie." Gold said again, all eyes turning to the door when James came back with the blue fairy.

"We are gonna use an old trick." James said, gesturing to the blue fairy.

"Fairydust." Snow commented sadly.

"We need to do this now Emma." James said, "With or without you."

Emma's head snapped up before walking from the shop, anger flowing through her veins at her father, sadness at Regina. But she felt hurt and confusion. She believed everything Regina said, believed that Regina loved her and wouldn't lie to her.

_She didn't tell you about her and Archie's sessions_. Emma's mind said to her.

_She had a good reason I'm sure._ Emma defended against the thought.

She felt betrayed.

Eventually they made it to the mansion and Emma stepped up to the door, knocking as the blue fairy went behind some hedges.

She couldn't barge in and confront Regina. She wouldn't do that.

The door opened, revealing Regina in all her beauty, dressed in a black pencil skirt, black knee high boots, a low cut black top, and a red blazer.

"Em?" Regina asked confused, "Did you forget your key?"

"Regina we need to talk." Emma said sadly. Regina's face grew concerned before stepping from the house, shutting the door behind her. She noticed James and Snow standing off to the side.

"Emma what's going on?" She couldn't make out the expression on Snow's face, but James looked pleased.

"I saw you do it." Emma said, her voice breaking.

"Do what?" Regina asked, still confused by all of this.

"Kill Archie." Emma answered, tears in her eyes.

"Emma I didn't-" Emma cut her off

"Save it." Her voice broke again, "I believed you when you said you didn't do it, I held you while you cried over Archie, I believed that you truly loved me, every touch and every kiss and every I love you, I believed. But then I saw what you did through Pongo's memory and I just feel like such a fool."

Regina's mouth hung open, tears in her eyes.

"Emma I never lied to you, everything I've told you has been true, you should know that." Regina said firmly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Please don't. You did Regina." Emma stated before backing away, clearly hurt.

Regina felt it before she saw it, her hand went up and caught the ball of fairy dust that was thrown at her. She glared at the blue fairy.

"Did you really think that would work again?" Regina asked, her voice low and hollow. She dropped the ball to the ground as she looked at Snow and Charming.

Regina turned back to face Emma.

"Emma I didn't hurt or kill _anyone_." Regina defended again.

Emma snapped.

"You lied Regina! You lied to me, to Snow, to everyone in this fucking town! And I believed every single word! I can't believe that I thought you could actually love me, actually _feel_ something!" Emma yelled moving into Regina's space, causing Regina to recoil as if struck.

Her mouth went to form words but Emma cut her off again.

"We're done Regina." Emma said finally, her eyes tearing up, "You haven't changed at all."

Regina's face fell, her eyes releasing the tears she had been holding back.

"I still love you Emma. I always will... And maybe one day you'll realize that I am innocent." Regina said looking into Emma's eyes, conveying everything to her, before flinging her hands in the air and disappearing in a cloud of black and purple smoke.

Emma looked at the spot Regina had just stood, her heart feeling like it was shattered into a million pieces.

"What have I done?" Emma whispered to herself before collapsing to the ground. Her world going black.

 

* * *

 

Regina sat in her mercedes, waiting for Henry to get off of the bus so she could speak with him and tell him why she would have to go away for awhile.

Her heart ached.

  1. Regina thought painfully, _it's broken_. Her heart hurt worse than it ever had with Daniel's death. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like someone was slowly squeezing the very life from it.



She watched Henry's bus arrive and was about to get of the car when she saw her.

The sight of the blonde sent a fresh wave of pain through the brunette. She watched as Emma took Henry's hand and led him over to a bench, sitting him down.

She watched as Henry cried out, flinging himself into Emma's arms, sobbing. Emma clinging to the boy as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

Regina felt the hot tears running down her face, her hands clenching the steering wheel in utter pain. She didn't know what to do.

For a minute she considered driving over the town line, damn the consequences, but then she thought of Emma and Henry. She couldn't abandon Henry, nor Emma.

Regina was unsure of what to do. She had to prove she was innocent some way. She sat back in her car and continued crying before a thought hit her, cold as ice as it washed over her skin.

Who else could've disguised herself as well, herself...

  1. Regina thought with terror, _she's here._



Regina gulped as she looked at Emma and Henry from her side mirror.

Even if Emma wanted nothing to do with her, even if Henry hated her, she still had to protect them. No matter what the cost.

Even if it cost her herself.

 

* * *

 

"Well... did you get what you wanted?" Hook asked from his current lounging spot on the dock, watching Cora as she walked towards him, a dark smile on her face.

"Oh yes. My daughter has lost everything now. Her lover, her son... she's nothing but a broken woman once again, and soon... she'll need me." Cora said happily, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Well aren't you mum of the year." Hook said dryly, feeling a pang of sadness for Regina. Now he understood how she got to be such a woman.

"I love my daughter Hook." Cora said firmly.

"Yeah in some sick twisted manipulative way." Hook added, standing, "what makes you think she'll even want your help?"

"I know my daughter." Cora said simply, "She'll realize I am here and when she does, she'll come and find me, I'm the only one that can protect her."

Hook eyed the woman wearily, "Has anyone told you that you're completely bat shit crazy?"

"Not in such words." Cora answered honestly. "You'll see Hook, Regina is completely broken, soon she'll be back where she belongs..." Cora trailed off before looking back at Storybrooke.

"With me."

 

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry I ended it on such a note. But don't worry it'll all be better soon.**

**Also I just want to say thank you for all of you who follow this story and review to the chapters, you all say such sweet things and I've gotten some PM's expressing your love for the story. So thank you all and it makes my day reading your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is now up**

**A/N: For everyone who, and by everyone I mean the one guest that commented on the past chapter, everything I have written was written for a reason, I will be addressing the issues in this chapter BECAUSE THAT IS HOW I PLANNED IT OUT. Okay? :)**

**So without further adieu here is the story**

**Reviews welcome**

 

* * *

 

**_Regina: 1 day ago._ **

Regina had drove off in her car, heading back towards her mansion before parking the car and exiting, heading into the house hurriedly.

She ran into her bedroom, her eyes tearing up at the sight.

The bed was still unmade, articles of Emma's clothes lay scattered where they had been discarded the night before.

Regina could hardly believe that it had just been last night that Emma had held her as she mourned Archie's death. Just last night that Emma had promised she would always be there for her and that she loved her.

Regina contemplated ripping her own heart out and crushing it herself, just so she could spare herself another 28 years of heartache.

Regina felt the tears well up in her eyes again and she let them fall as she picked up Emma's clothing, setting it on their bed.

Her heart cracked at the use of 'their'. She moved to her closet and conjured up a wardrobe that appeared next to it. Opening it she gave a small smile as she took in all of her outfits from the enchanted forest.

Regina didn't know what to do... she didn't know whether to seek her mother out right away or wait a day or so.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned, heading into her bathroom for a shower.

Regina undressed quickly, stepping into the hot stream and releasing a sigh.

She began to wash and started thinking about what she should do exactly to protect Emma and Henry.

She would seek her mother out, join up with her, and convince her that they should leave Storybrooke behind and go off to another world.

It wasn't award winning, but it was better than nothing. And Henry and Emma would be safe. She had nothing left to lose so what would be the problem.

Regina turned the water off after rinsing the conditioner from her hair, grabbing a fluffy towel, she dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. She dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a loose tshirt.

She still had preparations to do. She had managed to convince James to give her a pouch of fairydust prior to Archie's murder, just in case Cora showed up out of the blue. She had managed to regain all of her powers after her magical high a few weeks back...

_That isn't enough now... especially since I no longer have Emma._ Regina thought to herself before heading downstairs. She entered her study and pulled a key from her drawer in her desk.

Looking down on it she debated with herself internally.

If she inhaled more spells she would go on a magical high, the last time had been bad and Emma had been there to stop her. This time though she had no one.

Regina made up her mind though, walking to the decorative cabinet in her study, she placed the key in the lock and turned, releasing the lock and causing the door to swing open.

She took the book from the cabinet and flipped to the pages she had never inhaled before.

She eyed them wearily, these spells were particularly powerful and dangerous, her mother wielded them; which gave the woman a high advantage over her daughter.

_The only chance I have of stopping her is if I can match her._ Regina thought to herself.

She blew on the pages before she lost her nerve, watching the smoke float off of the page and up into her nostrils.

Her head swam with the new magic flowing through her veins. She looked down at the book and flipped to another page, quickly inhaling a few more pages after that.

"Oh." Regina said softly, her head swimming on a magical high. She felt the power flowing through her veins and had the sudden urge to wreak havoc. She steeled herself though.

Her thoughts focused to Emma and Henry as she inhaled a few more pages. Soon she felt the familiar bolts of energy around her body.

She forced herself to focus on their faces, reminding herself she was doing this all for them.

By the end of the night Regina was curled up on her couch in her study, purple bolts of energy swimming around her body as she rocked herself back and forth, willing her mind to stay in control of the power she now possessed.

* * *

 

**_Emma: 1 day ago._ **

Emma sat on the couch in her mother's apartment, staring blankly at the TV in front of her. Her mind and heart continuously urged her to think about Regina. But she continuously ignored the thought. She kept feeling she had made a mistake and didn't want to bother with it at the moment.

"Emma come eat something." Snow said softly, trying to get her daughter out of her thoughts.

"I'm not hungry." Emma replied, her voice hollow.

"Emma... I know you're upset about Regina-" Snow stopped, witnessing the severe wince that graced Emma's face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma replied, her voice sounding hurt.

"Okay... that's fair enough." Snow replied softly before leaving the blonde alone on the couch once more.

She could see her daughter was broken up about Regina, and Snow knew that Regina displayed pure emotional hurt at Emma's words. She had to fix things somehow.

Snow entered the kitchen and began making some hot chocolate for herself and Emma. Henry and James were currently spending some grandfather grandson time together, James felt it best to keep Henry's mind off of his mothers.

Snow pondered at her options, as well as the facts that were presented to them about Regina. Something just seemed off about the whole thing.

"Here you go." Snow said as she sat Emma's hot chocolate, whipped cream and cinnamon, in front of her on the coffee table.

She watched Emma tear up at the sight of the hot chocolate.

"Regina actually liked hot chocolate that way." Emma said softly.

Snow's heart dropped at the sight.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Snow replied, her voice breaking as she sat next to her daughter, pulling her in for an embrace. She allowed the girl to cry in her arms.

She figured Emma had cried for close to a half hour before drifting off to sleep, her hot chocolate untouched. Snow carefully extracted herself from her daughter's embrace, picking up the cocoa and emptying it in the sink.

She thought Emma would be fine by herself for a little bit, so she grabbed her keys and exited the apartment, heading towards the sheriff station.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text to James, telling him where she went and where she left Emma.

Snow arrived at the station fairly quickly, entering the building and heading straight for Emma's office. She rummaged through the desk, finally coming to a halt at what she was looking for. She pulled out the security footage from City Hall and popped the tapes into the VHS player. Pressing play she began watching.

She watched Regina appear on screen, just at the time she had said, she watched as she checked her messages, and as she exited the room and then eventually the building.

Snow watched as Regina turned and headed in the direction of the mansion.

"That can't be right." Snow muttered to herself. "Dr. Hopper's office is the other way, unless she would've looped around." Snow hit rewind and watched the tape over again.

A sudden realization hit her.

She looked at Regina's outfit in the footage. The outfit she had on in the tape and what she saw her wearing from Pongo's memory were two different outfits.

There was no way Regina would've changed in such a short amount of time.

"Well magic." Snow thought. But it still didn't make sense, why would she change outfits just to murder someone, someone she had considered a friend no less.

"Regina couldn't have done it." Snow muttered before stopping the tape and ejecting it. She put the tapes back where they belonged and got up to exit the station.

She had to talk to Emma.

 

* * *

 

**_Emma: Later that_ ** _**evening**_

"Emma, wake up, Emma." Snow said, shaking her daughter awake. Snow had spent the last two hours at the station analyzing everything over and over before coming home. She allowed her daughter to sleep for an additional four hours while she cleaned and prepared dinner, nothing waking the blonde from her slumber.

Finally Snow had enough and woke her.

"What?" Emma growled out, she wanted to go back to sleep, the one place she still had Regina.

"Regina didn't do it." Snow blurted.

"What're you talking about Regina didn't do it?" Emma asked, confused and hurt.

"I watched the tapes from City Hall, Emma, Regina didn't even head in the direction towards Archie's office."

"She could've circled around."

"That's what I thought but why on earth would Regina do that... not to mention the outfit from City Hall and the one in Pongo's memory aren't even the same outfits."

"What?" Emma asked, suddenly realizing she had forgotten that little detail.

"They aren't the same outfits. The time stamps don't really match up and neither do her clothes. Emma something doesn't add up." Snow said happily.

"Not like it matters." Emma said sadly, "I already broke her heart, she won't forgive me."

"Emma if you went to Regina right now and told her you believed her and groveled that woman would take you back in a heartbeat." Snow answered honestly.

"Just because her outfits don't match doesn't mean that she didn't change." Emma said.

"Which is why I came up with an idea." Snow said happily.

"What's that?" Emma asked, her voice becoming hollow again.

"We ask Pongo." Snow answered simply.

"Pongo... we are going to ask... Pongo." Emma stated, not believing her ears.

"We go to Gold, talk to him and get him to make Pongo be able to speak, and Pongo can tell us what really happened."

"We already saw what happened." Emma said.

"Yes we saw... we didn't hear anything or know what Pongo was feeling."

"Pongo loves Regina." Emma said sadly

"Well if he loves her then there should be some reaction to seeing her. We just have to ask." Snow stated firmly.

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"It'll clear your woman Emma." Snow reassured.

"This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of." Emma said with a sigh, thinking it all too good to be true in her heart, she looked at the clock. _8:50._

"We gotta get moving, Gold will be closing up shop soon." Emma said before grabbing Snow's hand and pulling her out of the door.

They practically ran to the shop, Snow calling Ruby on the way and telling her to meet them at Gold's shop with Pongo.

Emma burst through the door, Snow on her heels, causing Gold to look up.

"I have no idea why I even invested in a closed sign." Gold mumbled to himself as he eyed the two women, "Ah, the Charmings, congratulations on scaring Regina off."

"We need your help." Emma said, ignoring the comment.

"And what could I help you with?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the door as Ruby entered with Pongo.

"Make him talk." Emma said.

Gold's eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gold asked amused.

"You heard me. Make. Pongo. Talk." Emma said firmly, staring Gold down.

He gave her a smile before coming around the counter.

"Since you scared Regina off and all, this is for free." Gold said as he placed his hand on Pongo's head. He muttered some words, gibberish to Emma's ears, and suddenly Pongo was glowing a light blue before it faded.

"Pongo?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Emma!" Pongo barked out, his tail wagging happily.

"Woah." Emma said.

"Hi emma hi hi hi." Pongo barked out, tail moving at a rapid pace.

"Pongo heel." Ruby said firmly with a smile. The dog turned and looked at her before calming.

"Pongo can you understand us?" Emma asked, still eyeing the dog curiously.

"Yeah." Pongo panted out.

"We need to talk to you about something." Emma stated, the dog rushing to her and sniffing her pant legs, then her hands, then her waist.

"You smell like my Regina." Pongo happily barked out.

"Your Regina?" Snow asked in amusement, still getting used to the dog speaking in human tongue.

"My Regina. My Regina always brings me a treat and pets me and sometimes she even will give me leftovers." Pongo said happily, tail wagging and all.

"Pongo, the other night Archie got hurt." Emma started.

"Archie didn't get hurt." Pongo said, cocking his head in confusion.

"Regina hurt Archie in front of you Pongo." Snow chimed in.

"Not Regina. Intruder. Someone that looked like Regina, but not Regina. Lady smelled like sea water." Pongo barked in affirmation.

"Not Regina?" Snow asked in confusion.

"My Regina smells like apples, not sea water, lady was not nice to Archie. Lady picked Archie up and then made him disappear. Someone looked like Archie and was laying on the floor."

"Pongo said what?" Emma asked, confused as all hell.

"Not Archie, someone else." Pongo said.

"So it wasn't Regina that killed Archie... and it isn't even Archie that is dead." Snow said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Pongo barked, "Where's Regina?"

"She's gone for awhile Pongo." Emma said sadly.

Pongo whimpered in response.

"No Regina?" Pongo asked sadly.

"No Regina." Emma confirmed. Pongo laid down in the middle of the room, head on his paws and visibly upset by the news.

Gold knelt down and waved his hand over Pongo, releasing the enchantment.

"Well that was interesting." Gold commented, eyeing the still upset dog.

"If Regina didn't kill anyone... then who impersonated her and who did the impostor kill?" Snow asked still in shock.

"Someone with magic." Emma muttered, realization hitting her in the gut.

"Cora." She said finally.

"She's here?" Snow asked, fear in her eyes.

"Who else would've done all this to Regina? It wouldn't be the first time Cora impersonated someone. She impersonated Lancelot in the enchanted forest!" Emma's eyes were widening, "I didn't believe her about her mother possibly being here and I should have. This is all my fault!"

"Emma it's okay, we'll go and try to find Regina and explain everything."

"What if Cora already got to her?" Emma asked frantically.

"Then we'll find her." Snow soothed.

Emma nodded before heading towards the door, she had to find Regina and fast. Emma had started sprinting the second she exited Gold's shop, barreling down the street towards her former home. Snow, Ruby, and even Pongo on her heels.

Emma ran as fast as she could, relief spreading through her body when she saw the mansion come into view. She barreled up to the door and tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked she entered the house.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled out, running to the kitchen and looking around frantically. She heard Snow head towards the backyard and Ruby upstairs.

Pongo was sniffing the ground, following a trail directly to the study, Emma followed behind and entered the room.

She felt sick all of a sudden and had to sit down. The amount of dark magic in the room made her head spin. She looked over to her right and saw Regina's book sitting on the desk.

"Fuck." Emma whimpered out, realizing that Regina must have inhaled even more of the book to get the dark magic energy in the room.

"She isn't upstairs." Ruby said sadly, entering the study.

"Or in the back." Snow commented, coming in behind Ruby. "Emma?" Snow asked in a concerned voice as she saw her daughter holding her head.

"She was in here... The place wreaks of dark magic." Emma mumbled, standing on shaking legs and exiting the room.

"She used dark magic?" Snow asked.

"The book in there. She used it a few days ago, she wanted to make sure she had enough power to fight off Cora. She went on this magical high and I had to snap her out of it." Emma said as she sat down in the living room, the dizziness leaving slowly.

"Where could she be?" Snow asked.

Emma just shook her head.

"I have no idea..."

"I could track her." Ruby suggested.

Emma looked up and nodded, gesturing for Ruby to find something of Regina's to use.

She came back shortly with one of her blouses, she took a sniff before gesturing them to follow her outside.

Ruby led them through the back yard, towards the woods that encased the town. Ruby stopped at the tree line and gave another sniff.

"She's in there somewhere." Ruby commented, about to step into the dark forest.

"Rubes don't, I'll go alone. It's too risky." Emma said.

"Emma I'm going with you." Ruby said firmly, "it's wolfs time. I'll change and I can help protect you." She added gesturing to the full moon in the sky.

"It's too dangerous." Emma said again.

"I'll stay back, but you need me to help track her."

"She is really useful Emma." Snow spoke up.

"You aren't going." Emma said to her mother. Snow nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go and get James and round some people up, we need to prepare for Cora. Who I'm sure will be making an appearance, especially if Regina is with her."

Emma nodded before looking to Ruby.

Ruby smiled and removed the red cloak, her eyes glowing brightly as she transformed into the biggest wolf Emma had ever seen.

"Damn." Emma said in awe, eye to eye with the black wolf and it's yellow eyes.

Ruby walked ahead of her, into the forest.

Emma nodded to her mother before following behind. Letting Ruby lead her into the woods.

 

* * *

 

Her and Ruby had walked pretty deep into the forest, luckily Ruby decided to stay close because even with the moon she still had a hard time seeing her in the dark, not to mention she was silent as ever.

They had been walking for close to a half hour by Emma's guess.

Ruby stopped suddenly, gesturing her big head forward, indicating for Emma to keep going.

She watched the wolf go to the right to circle around, losing sight of her in minutes.

Emma swallowed and continued moving forward.

_I'm such an idiot, I don't blame her if she doesn't want me back_. Emma thought sadly to herself as she walked, keeping her eyes open.

Suddenly she heard a voice up ahead and quickly ducked behind a large tree, peeking around it to get a better view.

"Have you seen her at all?" The male voice asked. Emma made out the distinct voice in a second.

_Hook!_ Emma held her breath.

"Not a sign of her anywhere. I've been keeping an eye out though. I'm surprised she hasn't bothered to seek me out." Cora's voice oozed with fake hurt.

_Shit, it really was her._ Emma felt her stomach lurch with guilt at not having enough faith in Regina.

_Regina was innocent all along and you just couldn't go with your gut, you just had to go with your dumb brain. Look what that got you, a broken heart. God, Regina I am so sorry._

"Mother." Emma's head peeked from behind the tree again, her breath catching all over again when she took in the sight of her former lover.

Regina was in one of her Evil Queen outfits. A red dress that hugged every inch of her body, shoulder pads that only she could pull off, and part of her hair in an elegant up do while the rest hung long behind her back.

"I was wondering when I would find you here." Regina's cold voice flitted through the forest.

"I had expected to see you sooner." Cora replied, looking her daughter up and down, "You look stunning."

The comment took Regina back and she felt her gaze soften.

"Thank you." Regina mumbled out, "So you've been looking for me?" Regina asked.

"I have dear, seems you could use your mother at a time like this." Cora said sweetly.

Regina's face fell.

"Such a shame that your lover didn't see fit to stand by you." Cora said softly, drawing Regina's gaze.

Regina felt the familiar stab of pain in her gut.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Regina said firmly, her voice cold and even, "People are... expendable."

Regina offered her mother a cold smile.

"Very true dear." Cora answered. "Now... I got what I came for."

"And what is that mother?" Regina questioned, her eyes flitting around the forest. She sensed something, unsure of what it was.

"You darling." Cora answered, a smile on her face. Regina looked at the smile and confusion swam through her body.

It seemed... genuine.

"Come now mother, you couldn't possibly want me with you. I did send Hook to kill you after all." Regina answered dryly. She sensed the presence again and her eyes narrowed in on a tree to her right.

Cora didn't notice that her daughters gaze had shifted.

"Yes, well darling be that as it is... You still took a step to ensure you would have no weaknesses left in order to enact the curse." Cora answered, the smile still on her lips, "And that made me so proud."

Regina's gaze shifted back to her mother quickly.

"You... You're proud of me?" Regina asked, her voice suddenly small.

Hook stared sympathetically at the former Queen.

"I was." Cora deadpanned.

Regina's face grew hard once again, her eyes returning to the tree.

"What changed?" Regina asked, appearing indifferent.

"Well you started sleeping with that... _princess_." Cora spat out, making Regina wince at the former term of endearment for Emma.

"You fell in love with her and even had a son." Cora commented.

"The boy is hers." Regina stated plainly, wanting Cora to believe that Regina had only been involved in his life a short time instead of eleven years.

"Be that as it may... you still fell in love and well... we know how that worked out for you." Cora said.

"Yes... my mother came to town and framed me for a murder I didn't commit." Regina seethed.

"Now dear, come now. I did it for your own good. You were completely innocent and your lover still didn't stand by you." Cora commented.

Regina winced. Her mother was right. She was framed and Emma didn't believe her. The one person she trusted besides Henry, and she left.

"You're right mother." Regina admitted, her gaze returning to her mother's, "Love is weakness, only power endures."

"There's my girl." Cora said with a smile and pulled Regina in for a hug.

Regina almost cried. She had desperately craved this sort of affection from her mother for so long, and of course she would receive it after she had once again lost everything.

"No crying." Cora scolded, pulling back from the hug. Regina nodded in response.

"Now... Hook and I have some business to attend to of our own, but meet us at the docks whenever you're ready to join us."

"Mother, what other purpose do you have here besides me? Excluding Hook of course." Regina asked, flashing a cold smile.

"I thought we could get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, take care of your Snow White problem, and then rule the Enchanted Forest, as mother and daughter." Cora answered simply.

"Ah. I see you came prepared." Regina commented.

"I always do." Cora replied cooly, "We'll see you later, I have to allow Hook to go and have his fun." She finished with a laugh before disappearing with Hook in a wisp of purple smoke.

Regina's eyes flitted back to the tree.

"Come out now or I'll burn the thing down." Regina commanded, summoning a fireball to her hand.

What stepped from behind the tree made Regina's hand drop instantly.

_Emma!_

"Regina." Emma said, her voice filled with desperation as she quickly walked towards her.

Regina's eyes softened but grew hard again quickly.

"What're you doing here?" Regina asked coldly.

"I'm sorry." Emma blurted out, making Regina's eyebrow quirk. "I didn't believe you and I should have. I should have listened to you about your mother, I should've realized earlier. Your mother impersonated Lancelot and I just... I wasn't listening to my heart or my gut and I am so sorry."

Regina eyed her coldly.

"I trusted you Emma." Regina said evenly.

"I know and I shit all over that." Emma admitted, her language causing Regina to scoff in disgust, "I am really sorry Regina. I love you so much and I didn't mean to hurt you so badly. I got caught up in what I saw through Pongo's memory and I didn't bother checking all of the other facts. I let James cloud my judgement and I am so so sorry. I'm sorry I told you that you couldn't change or feel, that was awful of me." Emma panted out.

Regina eyed her wearily, her gaze softening.

"Do you really still love me?" Regina asked, her voice small.

"With all of my heart." Emma admitted, stepping up to Regina and taking her hand, placing it over her heart, "It only beats for you. Please, take me back."

Regina took a step forward, about to embrace the blonde, but stopped short. She couldn't ignore the pang of anguish that still coursed through her.

"Emma..." Regina started, "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said hastily, about to embrace the brunette but Regina held up a hand.

"But I trusted you Emma." Regina said, her voice breaking, "You of all people should know how hard it is for me to trust... and you didn't believe me when I told you I was innocent."

"I did!" Emma defended.

"At first yes... but with the insistence of your father and then seeing Pongo's memory, you ignored your gut instinct, ignored everything I told you, told me I couldn't feel and that I couldn't change." Regina's voice grew angry.

"Perhaps you were right _Miss Swan_." Regina seethed out, "Perhaps I can't change."

"Regina that isn't true." Emma said, watching Regina's eyes flash purple.

Regina eyed her for a minute, still conflicted with her emotions. On one hand she wanted to take Emma back with open arms, but she couldn't fight the sting of betrayal.

"Let me prove to you how sorry I am." Emma suggested, her voice borderline begging.

"We don't have time for that Emma." Regina said, her voice sounding tired.

"Regina please." Emma finally broke, tears running down her face, "I'm so sorry."

Regina felt her heart breaking at the sight in front of her. She couldn't risk pushing Emma away and losing her, but she couldn't have her close either, her mother would destroy her.

"I don't know what to do Emma." Regina said softly, pain evident in her voice.

"Tell me." Emma stated, sensing Regina's internal battle.

"If I push you away I'll lose you forever." She started softly, almost smiling at the look Emma gave her.

_You wont_.

"On the other hand if I keep you close, mother will kill you to get me."

Emma finally had enough of the space and stepped up, taking Regina in her arms and kissing her fully on the mouth.

Regina melted at the kiss, her arms wrapping around Emma and smiling.

"I love you. I'm sorry I doubted you and I promise you I will never make that mistake again. Not having you for a day and breaking your heart was the worst pain I have ever experienced. I never want to make you feel like that again, and I won't." She said firmly, looking into Regina's brown pools.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you and I can take on your mother together. She couldn't ripped my heart out before and I'll be damned if I let her get close enough to either of us to try." Emma finished, watching Regina's facial expressions.

Finally Regina slowly nodded before tucking her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Did you miss your spot?" Emma asked with a chuckle, tears in her eyes and she rubbed Regina's back.

"Yes." Regina whispered softly, allowing her own tears to fall as she clung to the blonde in her arms.

"I saved it for you." Emma teased, squeezing the woman in her arms tighter.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful." Regina teased back, finally leaving the safety of Emma's neck and looking her in the eyes.

"Your mom was right." Emma started, receiving a quirked eyebrow from Regina, "You look stunning."

Regina blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. This is one of my favorite dresses." Regina said with a smile.

"Mine too." Emma added, causing a soft giggle to escape her.

Regina's posture became rigid as she felt a tingle of magic nearby, relaxing when she realized what.

"Ruby you can come out." Regina called. Smiling when the black wolf came bounding out of the forest.

"There you are." Emma scolded, "Where've you been?"

Ruby just looked at her, big head cocked to the side as if the answer was obvious.

"I guess she wanted us to have some privacy." Regina stated, smiling at the wolf.

She hesitantly reached out and gave Ruby a pat on the head, laughing when she pressed her head against Regina's palm more, requesting her to continue.

"Really Rubes?" Emma asked, her arms wrapping back around Regina.

Ruby merely nodded her head before nudging Regina again. Regina looked confused for a moment before placing her hand firmly on her head, a soft blue glow emitting around them.

"Ruby said she tracked down Cora and Hook, apparently they went to pay a visit to Gold but he was gone, Hook didn't seem thrilled. They went back to the docks." Regina said before lifting her hand from Ruby's head.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked.

"You and Ruby go back to Snow and help them prepare. I need to go to my mother and figure out what her plan of attack is." Regina informed them both.

"You be careful." Emma stated firmly, her hands tightening their grip on Regina's waist.

"I promise I will be." Regina said softly before giving Emma another kiss. "Now go on you two."

Regina stepped away from them and looked at Ruby.

"You protect her." Regina told the wolf firmly, smiling when Ruby nodded in agreement. "I love you, make sure you tell our son I love him too." She said looking at Emma.

"I love you too and I will, your majesty." Emma replied, a smile on her face.

"Princess." Regina stated before flinging her hands up and disappearing in a black puff of smoke.

Emma looked back at Ruby, raising an eyebrow when Ruby crouched down, insisting that Emma hop on.

"Seriously?"

Ruby merely nodded her head again. Emma hopped on her back and grabbed a few tuffs of fur.

"Let's go kick some old bitch ass." Emma muttered with a smile. Laughing as Ruby took off into the woods, releasing a howl on the way.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter, I will try and get Chapter 11 up as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are welcome everyone, thank you all for reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is now up everyone :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

**I decided to take this story in an interesting direction, hopefully you will like it.**

**Please review, they are always welcome and they are so nice to read.**

* * *

 

"Mom!" Emma called as she hopped from Ruby's back, clutching the red cloak in her hands and throwing it over the wolf.

"Emma!" Snow called rushing to her daughter, her eyes filled with unanswered questions as she rushed from her spot near the steps of Granny's Diner.

James took note of his daughters appearance, as well as the other townspeople, all of them rushing towards Emma.

"Did you-" Snow began to ask but her daughter cut her off.

"Yes I got to Regina. You were right, it was Cora all along and she is definitely here, and with Hook no less." Emma said, her words rushing from her mouth.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asked, concern in her voice as she looked behind Emma.

"She went to Cora."

"What?!" The group behind Snow all questioned.

"She's going to play her." Emma explained.

"How do we know we aren't the ones being played?" Grumpy spoke up from the group.

"Because I know Regina, she won't. She knows how dangerous Cora is. We just need to trust Regina." Emma finished.

"What do we do?" Snow asked.

"As of right now, nothing. We just need to make sure we have the fairy dust ready. That's it. Regina will come back with Cora's plan. After that we can plan accordingly." Emma finished, worry tinting her voice.

"I'm worried about her too Emma." Snow replied softly, making Emma's eyes lock with her own. "Cora is a horrible... _horrible_ woman."

"I noticed." Emma muttered.

"Well, let's all take this inside." Granny spoke up looking at the group, "It isn't safe to be standing out here."

The group quickly entered the diner, leaving Snow and Emma standing in the middle of the street still.

"She can do this Emma." Snow said firmly, trying to sound convincing but failing.

"You don't think she can." Emma stated, looking to her mother.

"I believe she can... but it isn't going to be easy Emma. Regina... any time I have ever seen her interact with the woman, no matter how strong Regina is, she reverts into the young scared girl she used to be." Snow said solemnly.

"I just hope this works." Emma whispered, her arms wrapping around her midsection.

 

* * *

 

"Nice of you to join us darling." Cora said sweetly as the last remnants of Regina's purple tinted black cloud dissipated.

"Always a pleasure mother." Regina said, her voice cold and unwavering, "Did you take care of your business?"

"My crocodile seems to have disappeared." Hook said, voice tinted with anger as he polished his hook.

"Pity." Regina commented, her voice indifferent and uncaring to the situation. Her attention turned back to her mother.

"I am so happy to see you." Cora said, the unusual warmth in her voice startling Regina.

"Oh?"

"Yes darling." Cora said with a light laugh, "It's been far too long."

"Yes... I imagine so when you believe the other to be dead. That and the fact you framed me for murder." Regina commented dryly, her eyes flashing to Hook with a glare.

"I would've called sooner, but... you did leave to another world. And relax dear, the bug isn't dead." Cora replied.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at her mother's behavior.

"What do you mean 'the bug isn't dead'?" Regina asked in confusion. Cora merely waved her over to the side of the ship. Lifting one of the doors she peered in, her eyes widening and heart soaring in relief.

Archie sat tied up, tape over his mouth as he looked up with frightened eyes at Regina.

Regina quickly flashed him a look of reassurance before dismissing it, looking back to her mother.

"They found a body though... who did you kill?" Regina inquired, her voice void of emotion.

"Why must everyone ask me that? I don't know the people in this town, how should I know?" Cora answered, as if it was obvious.

"You spared him though... why?" Regina asked.

"Couldn't take away a friend of yours could I?" Cora replied, her voice warming.

Regina quirked her eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked skeptically, waiting for the real Cora to make an appearance.

"Just fine darling." Cora said in response, her eyes growing cold.

 _Ah, there it is._ Regina thought to herself. Cora's oddly warm behavior was confusing to her.

"So mother, what is your plan of attack?" Regina asked, her eyes roaming over the room aboard the ship as they shut the door on Archie and walked away.

"I would like to transport everyone from this world back to the Enchanted Forest." Cora said, "To do that you and I need to open a portal back to the world."

"How do you propose we do that?" Regina asked, she already knew a way to get back there, and just the person for the job... the trick was finding said person and having them willingly help.

"Come dear, you must know of someway." Cora pried.

"Finding a way back here from the Enchanted Forest was difficult enough." Regina said vaguely, her eyes coldly staring into her mothers.

"Well I know of someone." Cora said happily. "I believe you are familiar with Jefferson?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am. But he won't willingly help us." Regina commented.

"Well then dear, it's lucky for us that he will need some convincing." Cora said with a twisted smile.

Regina felt an overwhelming sense of sorrow as she looked at her mother, desperately wishing that the woman could've been the mother she had always desired, instead of this twisted person.

She suddenly felt a wave of sickness wash over her as she realized that she was just like that woman, until Henry came along. Henry began to change her, make her less evil, having no magic helped as well. But Emma... her Emma, her savior, was the one that had administered the final blow to the steel walls that surrounded her heart. Shattering everything she had built and replacing the darkness with love.

She wondered if it was possible to save her mother.

"Something on your mind?" Cora asked irritably, she noticed her daughter's far off face.

"Yes." Regina said simply, her attention back on her mother, "How did you get like this?"

Cora seemed taken aback.

"That _is_ an _excellent_ question." Hook commented, wanting to hear this story as well.

Cora glared daggers at the man, making him gulp and leave the room, suddenly not so keen to hear the story.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked with a sneer, her attention on her daughter.

"How did you become so evil? What made you like this? It was Rumple correct? He was generous enough to get the Miller's daughter out of poverty?" Regina scoffed.

"You know he never makes a deal without a price." Cora commented dryly.

Regina raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"What was the deal mother? What did he ask for in return?" Regina asked, her voice becoming shaky with anxiety.

Cora paused, eyeing her daughter with a look Regina couldn't distinguish.

"You."

Regina felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Cora eyed her sadly, which took Regina by surprise once again.

"In exchange for power and a way out of poverty... he wanted my first born... that first born was you." Cora answered.

Regina eyes widened and she felt the electricity of her magic dance at her fingertips. She knew it was engulfing her body and her mother eyed her wearily, almost afraid.

"You." Regina seethed, "You traded me in a deal?!" Regina was furious. How she could ever believe the woman loved her was beyond her, even in Cora's own sick twisted way.

"Regina." Cora started but was thrown against the wall of the ship.

"You _witch_." Regina spit out, her eyes glowing with the purple of her magic. "You traded me for power, like an item you had in your possession." Regina caused binds to appear around Cora's wrists.

"It was a price I had to pay." Cora hissed out.

Regina let out a cold laugh, surprising even herself for a moment.

"You had to pay it?" She asked, her tone light and high, "Oh no dear mother. You could have lived simply, but instead you chose to give away your own flesh and blood for power."

Cora winced as the binds grew tighter, she had tried to break free the second Regina had set them, but surprisingly her daughter was just a tad stronger than her.

"The power and wealth came first, before you would. I thought that if I had all of that I would be able to stop him from taking you." Cora explained in that sickeningly sweet voice that made Regina's stomach lurch.

"You're nothing but a cold hearted bitch." Regina said, anger still evident in her voice, "To think that you could have ever actually loved me."

"I do." Cora stated, her eyes conveying truthfulness, Regina ignored it, "Everything I did from that point on was to put you in a better standing, to be more than I ever could have been."

"I belong to Rumple. Do you have _any_ idea what that means?" Regina demanded.

"We are powerful enough to stop him together Regina." Cora replied.

"I don't need your help. I never needed or wanted your help. Your idea of help was to murder the person your daughter loved and sell her off, for the second time apparently, to a man that was twice her age. Forced to lay there while he had his way with her, helpless, unable to do anything about it. To be a mother, to look upon the face of a child that had betrayed her trust and taken everything away from her." Regina lashed out, swiping her hand through the air and cutting across Cora's face. Blood dripping from the new wound.

"I wanted you to be powerful!" Cora yelled, ignoring the sting on her face.

"Well you succeeded in that aspect." Regina said, her voice cold and desperately calm.

"You are truly powerful Regina, we could defeat him!" Cora pleaded.

Regina's eyes flashed angrily, tightening the binds so tightly they began to draw blood.

"You will leave Storybrooke. You will not return." Regina commanded, her voice every bit the Queen. "If you do so help me." She stepped in closely to Cora's face.

"I will destroy you, if it is the _last_ thing I do." Regina seethed, an evil grin on her face.

She waved her arms and in an instant was engulfed in the purple tinted black smoke, disappearing from her mother's eyes. And of course, taking Archie with her.

 

* * *

 

"How long is she going to be?" Emma demanded, more to herself than anyone, as she angrily paced back and forth in the diner.

"Emma try to calm down." Snow said slowly, watching her daughter wear holes in the floor.

Their whole group was there. Snow, James, Kathryn, Frederick, the dwarves, Granny, Red, the blue fairy, Pongo, Marco, Henry, and a few of Snow and Charmings former subjects.

Emma was about to protest but a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her eyes, causing everyone to jump up in defensive positions.

Emma felt familiar arms wrap around her from inside the smoke, welcoming the embrace she sunk in to. She felt the familiar face press into the crook of her neck and couldn't help but let out a sigh, her heart thumping happily upon being reunited with its mate.

"Emma." Regina said brokenly, her face firmly pressed in the crook of the blonde's neck, her arms wrapped around her hanging on for dear life.

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed, happy to see the woman was okay, causing everyone in the diner to look at her with shock.

"Archie!" James exclaimed as he spotted the doctor, finally appearing from out of the smoke, a dazed look on his face.

Quickly half the diner rushed to his side, sitting him down at the counter and causing a fuss.

Emma and Regina paid them no mind, content to stand in the middle of the room holding each other.

"I was so worried." Emma whispered first. Regina tightened her embrace.

"Don't ever leave me again." Regina said in response. Emma felt wetness hit her neck and squeezed Regina.

"Never." She reassured.

"Archie where were you?" James asked as he looked over the therapist.

"Cora kidnapped me." Archie started, patting his long time pal Pongo on the head, "She disguised someone else as me and held me captive."

"But how did you?" James asked, already knowing the answer but refusing to believe it.

Archie smiled, his eyes flickering to the couple still wrapped in each others arms.

"Regina saved me." Archie finished, causing everyone to finally take notice of the couple.

Snow smiled at the women but coughed, attempting to grab their attention.

Emma looked to her mother and the group and began to pull from Regina's embrace.

"No." Regina said firmly, pulling Emma back to her and turning them so they could still hold each other but look at the group.

Snow gave an amused smile in response. James just huffed in agitation, while the rest of the diner took in Regina's obvious Evil Queen outfit.

"Damn Regina, you look hot." Red piped up, eyeing the woman up and down.

"Hey." Emma growled.

"Sorry but I couldn't comment on the outfit earlier." Red defended.

"Why are you dressed in your former clothes?" James asked, distrust evident in his voice.

"Well I couldn't convince my mother if I wasn't now could I?" Regina spoke loudly, her face still in Emma's neck.

This was her safe haven, she couldn't bear to leave it yet.

"Regina." Snow started softly, her voice was soft enough to cause Regina to look over to her, earning a gasp from everyone.

"What?" Emma asked as she pulled back to look at Regina.

Her eyes were still purple.

"Your eyes." Emma commented. Regina closed them in response, willing it to go away, but her still burning fury wouldn't allow it.

"I can't make it stop." Regina said softly.

"What happened?" Snow asked, everyone in the diner nodding their heads in agreement, wanting to know what transpired as well.

"I'm afraid that I need to speak with Emma alone on this matter." Regina replied, her purple eyes looking at Snow.

She earned a hurt look from the brunette.

"Regina whatever it is, especially if it deals with Cora, we need to know." Snow responded.

"Snow-" Regina started but her voice cracked, she winced at the sound of her own weakness, "Please." She managed to get out.

Snow eyed her worriedly before nodding.

"Emma can we go speak in private please?" Regina asked wearily.

"Sure baby." Emma replied softly, taking Regina's hand and leading her to the back room.

"Seriously Snow?!" James yelled, causing the shorter brunette to glare at him.

"Yes really! Whatever it is, Regina will tell us when she sorts it out with Emma first!" Snow yelled back, huffing and grabbing a beer from the counter.

"What happened?" Emma asked when they came into the back room.

"I-" Regina tried to start but tears sprung to her eyes instead. The purple slowly vanishing.

"Baby?" Now Emma was worried.

"Rumple owns me." Regina choked out.

"What?" Emma gasped. Her eyes searching Regina's questionably.

"My mother... she made a deal with Rumple to escape poverty. In exchange for wealth and power..." Regina trailed off, Emma's eyes widening.

"She sold you in the deal. He wanted her first born." Emma finished for her in disbelief.

Regina nodded, biting her lip in order to keep from crying.

"What does this mean?" Emma asked, swallowing thickly.

"I don't know... but it isn't good Emma. He _owns_ me." Regina gasped out, her breaths coming out in short spurts.

Emma pulled Regina to her, holding her tightly as Regina road out her panic attack that started to take hold.

"What else happened?" Emma asked softly once Regina's breathing slowed.

"I confronted her about it. I threw her into the wall, bound her there, screamed at her. I was every bit the Evil Queen."

"She didn't fight back?" Emma asked confused.

"I was stronger." Regina said simply.

"All the spells you absorbed." Emma stated, realization dawning.

"Yes." Regina sighed and placed her face in Emma's neck, giving the flesh a soft kiss. "She couldn't break free of my spells. It would've been so easy to kill her."

"But you didn't." Emma commented.

"No." Regina felt hot tears welling up again, "I might need her to figure out this hold Rumple has on me."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Where is she?"

"On the ship still, as far as I know. I told her to leave Storybrooke and never come back or else I'd kill her."

"How can she help if she leaves?"

"She won't." Regina stated simply, "My mother won't leave."

Emma hummed in agreement, she just realized that they had started swaying, a light rocking Emma initiated in order to calm the brunette down.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked softly, one of her hands weaving into the the long hair down Regina's back, lightly scratching her scalp.

Regina visibly relaxed into Emma's arms and let out a contented sigh.

"About Cora or Rumple?" Regina asked softly.

"Both."

"If my mother comes near you or Henry before I deal with Rumple I will kill her." Regina replied, her voice hollow with the declaration.

Emma internally cringed at how hollow Regina's voice sounded.

"Rumple... Well, I will just have to deal with him. I'll be needing a good bit of fairydust." Regina continued.

"We'll get some off of the dwarves, they have a pretty big supply now." Emma added.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other. Emma glanced at the clock in the back room, it was already one in the morning and she just now realized how tired she was.

"You feel any better from telling me?" Emma asked the brunette in her arms.

"Yes. You always make everything better." Regina answered honestly, pulling back from Emma's neck to look her in the eyes.

"I love you so much Emma Swan." Regina said softly.

"I love you Regina Mills." Emma replied, leaning in and capturing Regina's lips in a soft loving kiss.

They broke apart after a minute and stared at the door, with a sigh Regina took Emma's hand and led them back into the diner.

Everyone turned and looked at the women, Henry peaking through the crowd before rushing to Regina and hugging her tightly.

Regina's heart swelled at the affection and rubbed his head lovingly.

"Okay here's the deal," Emma started drawing everyone's attention, "Cora is gonna be hanging around a bit. And based on a recent development we may actually need her."

As everyone was about to protest Emma raised her voice and adopted the most commanding voice she could.

"Listen I know you don't like it. But Regina and I _need_ her for this. We will handle Cora if it becomes an issue. Our main priority is Rumplestiltskin now."

"Why him?" Snow asked, her eyes trailing over the women.

"Because he's more of a threat to all of us than her."

"How so?" James asked, "He hasn't been this much of a threat before. He just makes deals."

"Its the outcome of those deals that is the problem." Emma replied.

"What're you talking about? What is Rumple's role in all this?" James asked with irritation.

"Me." Regina spoke up, causing everyone to look at her with confusion, "One deal Rumple made, affects me directly and in turn will affect all of you, I can't let that happen."

"What deal did you make with him?" James growled out, coming to stand nose to nose with Regina.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously and shoved him away.

Just as a few patrons were going to James defense Regina threw up a barrier around him, keeping anyone but her from it.

"Regina!" Emma warned.

"No Emma." Regina said calmly, her eyes baring into James.

James pressed against the barrier, watching Regina slowly move towards him.

"Now you listen here you stubborn, pig headed, irrational bastard." Regina ground out, "I am sick, and tired of listening to you growl and seethe at me. I have done _nothing_ of harm to you. If I really wanted to hurt you I would have by now. So you are going to stand there and listen to everything I say very carefully."

James eyed her suspiciously but held his tongue, while everyone else held a collective breath.

"I love your daughter." Regina stated, her gaze softening drastically, "And I love Henry. And damnit I even care about Snow. I will _not_ allow any harm to come to any of them and I will gladly give my life to make sure that doesn't happen. I am on your side James. I have no wish to quarrel with you. I just want to protect my loved ones. And I didn't make any deal with Rumple. My mother did." Regina finished, her eyes pleading with the man.

James' shoulders slumped in defeat, his eyes finally holding an understanding he had yet to grasp all this time.

"Okay." He said simply, stepping from the barrier when Regina made it disappear.

Regina nodded in approval before turning around and walking to Emma, who was eyeing her approvingly.

"My mother made a deal with Rumplestiltskin years ago, before I was even born. She wanted wealth and power, and he gave it to her. In exchange for one thing." Regina started, "Me."

Everyone grew silent.

"You?" Snow spoke up softly.

"Yes. He wanted her first born. Which was me. He owns me." Regina said.

"But-" Snow tried but had no other words.

"I don't what that all means exactly but, I need to find out. Which is why he is a priority for us. We are going to need a good bit of fairydust." Regina finished.

"We'll give you as much as you need." Grumpy spoke up, the other dwarves nodding in agreement.

"Thank you." Emma replied sincerely.

"When are we going to face all of this?" Snow asked.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better." Regina said quietly, her tired eyes looking to Emma.

 

* * *

 

They were back at the mansion.

Henry, Emma, Regina, Snow and James.

Regina insisted that they spend the night there, they already had enchantments from Cora over it and when they returned Regina created one against Rumplestiltskin as well. They would all be safest there.

Regina offered up her guest room to the couple, which they accepted graciously. Henry seemed to be happy back in his room, and Emma was beyond relieved to have Regina in her arms again.

"I like your hair long." Emma commented as they entered their bedroom.

"I don't particularly care for it." Regina replied, "Reminds me too much of my past."

"I understand." Emma said with a smile, stripping down to her tank top and underwear.

"Of course I can change my hairstyle back and forth at will. So if you ever wanted to play Evil Queen and her prisoner." Regina said seductively, "I'm sure I could indulge you."

Emma's eyes glazed over at the thought before shaking herself out of it and beaming at Regina.

Regina waved her hand and became engulfed in the familiar purple tinted black smoke, after dissipating it revealed Regina as she was before, her hair short with soft flips, and dressed in a black nighty.

She crawled into the bed, grateful for the comfort of the sheets and her savior's warmth.

"I missed you." Emma spoke first. The two women laid on their sides, inches apart, hands intertwined and eyes locked on one another.

"And I missed you." Regina replied softly, reaching out to tuck an arrant strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman's ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Regina eyed Emma wearily, she knew Emma possessed magic, they had worked on it a little bit when they had returned and Regina gained control of her powers.

But that wasn't going to be enough to help.

The shear fact Emma's heart couldn't be ripped out was comfort enough for now.

"Emma." Regina started slowly, "I know you want to protect me, and for that I am grateful, but it is I who will be protecting you."

"Regina-"

"No Emma," Regina began, "I need you to listen to whatever I tell you to do. I need to do some of this on my own. But, when I take on Rumple. I will need you by my side."

Emma looked into Regina's brown eyes, shining with worry, love, and determination.

Emma smiled tenderly at the woman and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Okay." Emma mumbled against the woman's lips.

"Okay." Regina agreed, enjoying the lazy kisses as they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Cora sat inside the ship, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Carefully analyzing each and every one of the lines on her face. Memories flashing before her eyes of the things she had done that earned her those lines.

She vividly remembered the look of pure hatred on her daughter's face when she learned about Rumple's deal. Luckily Regina didn't know the whole story, which would just spell even more rage towards the older woman.

"Reflecting on moments past dearie?"

Cora looked at the man, who had just appeared, through the reflection in the mirror.

"What do you want?" Cora spit out.

"Oh come now dearie, you can't be a little nicer to me?" Rumple asked with a glint in his eyes.

"I am growing weary of this." Cora commented, standing and facing the man.

"Aw what a shame. The real fun is just about to begin."

Cora stiffened.

"I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your little fight with your daughter." Rumple said, his voice growing cold.

"She deserved to know."

"No, dearie, that's where you're wrong." Rumple replied, his eyes filled with anger.

'What did you come here for?"

"A chat. First, you bring that blasted Hook here with you, which was _not_ part of the arrangement. And now you've gone and told Regina our little secret. That I simply cannot allow."

Cora flinched internally, refusing to allow it to show on her face.

"You see dearie, I believe you forgot just what I have of yours, that would be so... _easy,_ to destroy." Rumple said in a low voice, approaching Cora slowly.

"Things tend to get messy when you go against my orders."

"She had a right to know." Cora defended again.

"No. See I told you that Regina and her beloved Emma were in the Enchanted Forest, I gave you strict instructions of how to go about it all, which you followed to a T. If it weren't for me dearie you wouldn't be here in Storybrooke, you wouldn't be anywhere for that matter. You're forgetting your place."

Cora sucked in a breath.

"If I have to remind you, of how you need to proceed with this plan again... I will kill your daughter." Rumple said with a smile, "I will rip her heart out of her chest and crush it to dust in front of you. Just like you did to her first love Daniel."

"It wasn't my choice to kill him" Cora spat out.

"Oh no dearie. But it was necessary, and if the threat of taking your daughter's life is what will keep you in line then so be it."

Cora hung her head slightly, willing the burning in her eyes to flee.

"Now don't forget out arrangement Cora. I have two things precious to you, wouldn't want either to turn to dust now would we?"

Rumple smirked and let out a gleeful laugh before disappearing in a haze of red smoke, leaving Cora standing in the room alone.

"What have I done."

 

* * *

 

 **A/N: Hopefully you guys all liked the chapter. I'll probably have chapter 12 up by tomorrow. I'm taking Cora's character in a different direction which I hope you will like. Some of you probably won't but some of you probably will. So hopefully you enjoyed it and well.**..

**Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 everyone! Hope you all enjoy this.**

**I'm delving into Cora and Regina in this one. Kick things up a notch.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

 

* * *

 

"Regina slow down!" Emma called to the woman who was currently walking at a very fast pace towards Gold's shop. Impressive with the high heeled boots and skirt.

"Emma!" Snow and James called, running to catch up with the two women. They had just finished dropping Henry off at Granny's and insisted on joining Regina and Emma in confronting Gold.

Regina had no intention in fighting Rumple, well not right now at least, besides she would need more magic to be able to fully beat him. As for now their skills were fairly matched.

Regina waved her hand and flung the door to the shop open, storming in with Emma, Snow, and James in tow.

"Your majesty." Rumple said with a smile, giving a gracious bow.

"Rumple. You twisted little imp." Regina growled out, her eyes looking over him dangerously.

Rumple let out a twisted giggle before looking at the rest of the group.

"What can I do for you today?" Rumple asked with a smile.

Regina looked over him carefully, taking note that his appearance was starting to turn back to how he was in the Enchanted Forest.

"I think you know why I'm here." Regina said, her voice dangerously low.

"Ah yes, your mommy dearest let slip that I own you." Rumple replied with a smile. Regina was fuming.

"What does it mean that you _own_ me? Hmm?"

"Exactly how it sounds dearie. I _own_ you." Rumple said simply.

Regina let out a growl and flung a ball of crackling energy at him, he barely had time to catch it and dissipate it, the action catching him by surprise.

"Now now dearie." Rumple started, his eyes wide with Regina's power, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why shouldn't I just kill you where you stand?" Regina asked.

"Because dearie, I own you. With a simple wave of my hand you will be under my control." Rumple said with a smile. Regina's eyes widened with realization.

Emma, Snow and James all looked on with horror.

"I don't think you want to provoke me." Rumple said dangerously, his eyes flickering from Regina to Emma and then back.

Regina caught the warning, her throat tightening to a painful level before she slowly began to back away from the man.

She quickly turned on her heels and left the shop, the rest of them following behind.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Rumple said to himself as he watched them leave.

"Regina!" Emma called running behind the woman and grabbing her to spin her around, "It's going to be okay."

"No no it isn't Emma!" Regina yelled out, surprising Emma and the others.

"It will be we will figure this out." Emma calmly tried to reassure.

"You need to get away from me, take Henry and leave Storybroooke, get as far away as you possibly can." Regina pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

"You told me never to leave you again and I won't." Emma said softly, pulling the woman into her and embracing her tightly.

"I can't lose either of you." Regina sobbed out, clinging to Emma as if she was her lifeline.

"Shh. You won't." Emma said softly, holding the woman tighter.

"It'll be okay Regina." Snow said softly, coming up on the side of them and embracing them both, eliciting a fresh wave of tears from the older woman.

James eyed them wearily, his heart cracking at the sight of Regina.

This wasn't the Evil Queen, not anymore at least, sure she had some of her hold habits, but they were being directed at people who were a direct threat to her loved ones. James found a newfound respect for the woman and walked to the group, embracing them all from the other side.

A family hug.

Regina tensed as James hugged them from her other side but she allowed it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Emma and Snow smiled at James, letting him know they appreciated his acceptance.

"Okay enough crying for now." Regina mumbled, pulling from their embrace, "I need to find my mother."

"Let's get to the docks then." Emma agreed.

"No Emma, I should go alone." Regina said softly as they began to walk down the street.

"Regina we are in this together, you aren't going without me." Emma said firmly.

"I don't want her to hurt you Emma." Regina said firmly. Just because Cora couldn't rip her heart out didn't mean that she couldn't kill her another way. Emma didn't have control of her magic, it was too dangerous.

"I won't." A voice said nearby, startling all of them and Regina immediately flared her magic at the voice.

"I see you didn't heed my warning." Regina seethed, eyeing her mother.

"I won't hurt her Regina, or you, or any of them." Cora said firmly.

She knew she was walking a very fine line right now.

"Meet me at your mansion in five minutes." Cora said quickly before disappearing.

Regina blinked at the spot her mother just inhabited.

"What the fuck?" Emma asked in utter confusion.

"Agreed." Snow muttered, looking back and forth between the two women.

"Regina she can't get in the mansion." Emma pointed out to the still dumbstruck woman.

"Yes I know." She muttered in response. Confusion fished through her mind but without thinking she enveloped all of them in a cloud of purple tinted black smoke, only to have them all reappear in front of her mansion.

Regina quickly threw her hands up and removed the protection enchantment to her mansion against Cora, leaving the one against Rumple and strengthening it.

"Um Regina." James started wearily, "What are you doing?"

"Something I shouldn't." Regina stated as she finished the barrier, "Trusting my mother."

Regina quickly entered the mansion, the others following behind.

Regina immediately moved to her study and poured them all a glass of cider, god knows they would be needing it.

"Regina are you sure this is a good idea?" Emma asked wearily, pulling the brunette down next to her on the couch and taking her hand in her own.

"Probably not. But I am a little stronger than my mother, which gives me an advantage." Regina commented quietly.

Snow and James sat on the other couch, facing the two women as well as the door, watching it worriedly.

Regina felt the change in the air.

"She's coming." She said quietly, standing and grasping her glass firmly. She felt the magic grow and then dissipate, signaling that Cora had entered the home.

"Regina." A voice called from the house. Regina raised her eyebrow in confusion. Her mother never called out to anyone, it was too polite.

"In here." Regina responded, her eyes flickering to Emma who abruptly stood up next to Regina, grasping the hilt on her sword that Regina just noticed rested on her hip.

Cora stood in the doorway, her eyes fluttering to the group before looking around the study. Her eyes fell on a picture of Regina and Henry. Regina wrapping him in a loving embrace.

Her eyes softened as she walked to the picture, taking it in her hands and gazing at it lovingly.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered quietly to Regina. Emma was just as confused by Cora's behavior as Regina was. This was not the same woman that had tried to murder them in the Enchanted Forest.

"Need something?" Regina asked, her voice cold.

Cora sat the picture back down before looking to her daughter.

"I thought that Henry was Emma's son?" Cora asked suddenly. Snow and James' eyebrows rose.

The collective thought in the room of course was, _what the fuck._

"He is." Regina replied simply. Cora didn't ask anything, just simply pointed to the picture in confusion. "Mine as well."

A warm smile bathed her face.

"You had a son together? That would explain the name choice." Cora said, the smile still on her face.

"He's Emma's flesh and blood... I had adopted him when he was a baby after Emma gave him up." Cora quirked an eyebrow, "It's complicated."

Regina took a long swig of her drink.

"Alright lady, what the fuck do you want?" Emma piped up finally, glaring daggers at the woman.

"To help." Cora said simply, hands clasped in front of her, "I come here in peace and I will even allow Regina to bind my again if that is what it will take."

Regina's eyebrows shot up and without thinking she slammed her mother against the wall with her magic, making binds appear once more.

"Why do you want to help?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry." Cora replied simply, warmth coating her voice.

"What?" Regina asked in disbelief, her eyes tearing up slightly but she forced them back down.

"I am so sorry Regina." Cora repeated, her own eyes glazing, "I have been a horrible mother to you and I tried to protect you as best as I could but..."

"Protect me? PROTECT ME?!" Regina screamed, her anger rising to the surface and taking everyone aback. "You have done NOTHING to protect me mother! You beat me, abused me with magic, humiliated me, all for your own sick and twisted enjoyment!"

Tears flowed from Regina's eyes and Emma looked at Regina with disbelief, still not knowing the extent of Cora's abuse.

"What did she do?" Emma asked Regina softly, hoping to calm the furious woman.

Regina's eyes never left Cora's face.

"If I didn't do something exactly the way she wanted, if I was a disobedient daughter, if I rode a horse like a man instead of a lady." Regina started, her voice beginning to waver with rage, "She would use her magic on me and torture me into submission, lash out at me with the magic, cut my skin, make me bleed, just to heal the flesh and do it all over again."

As if to prove her point Regina slashed her hand through the air as she had done the day before, causing a deep cut to appear on Cora's face.

The woman whimpered from pain but her eyes never left her daughters face.

Regina healed the wound and lashed out again.

Cora winced in pain, the cut stinging worse than it had the first time.

Regina healed it once more and stared at Cora.

"Imagine that happening to you almost a hundred times in rapid succession." Regina said, her voice dangerously low.

Emma looked at Regina with utter sadness, she knew the woman had abused Regina but she never knew that she had brutally mutilated the woman. How Regina even allowed Emma to touch her was beyond her comprehension at this point.

"You piece of shit." Emma told Cora, her eyes cold but filled with unshed tears.

"Regina." Snow said softly, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Cora said softly, causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry doesn't make it better." Regina spat out.

"I know. But perhaps if I explain to you why I did it-"

Regina let out a cold laugh. The sound causing Emma's heart to clench.

"Explain it? As if that will make it better."

"My actions weren't my own." Cora answered.

Regina looked at her in confusion, waiting for her to continue.

"Everything I did to you... I was forced to do or else you or I would suffer the consequences."

"What consequences?" Snow asked.

"The consequences of the deal I made with Rumple." Cora answered looking at the short haired brunette.

"Get to the point." Emma said angrily, she was just about through with having this woman near them.

Cora looked to her daughter, her eyes so soft it made Regina's heart lurch in anguish.

"I don't have my heart." Cora said softly.

"I am well aware, after all I sent Hook to kill you." Regina commented.

"Yes I know darling." Cora answered with a bob of her head, "When I say I don't have my heart, I mean it is not in my possession."

Regina's eyes widened and she stepped in closer to her mother, Emma grasping the sword tighter.

"What?" Regina asked in confusion.

"I don't have it. It was taken from me shortly after you were born." Cora answered.

"Who?" James asked, all of them already expecting the answer.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Silence engulfed everyone in the room, all of them staring at Cora in disbelief. Regina was the first to speak.

"He has your heart?"

"Yes." Cora said breathlessly.

"Are you telling me that all of the horrible things you did to me... was because he had your heart?" Regina asked with a laugh, not believing her ears.

Cora nodded before speaking.

"I loved you so much Regina, I still do. It broke me every time I had to hurt you or belittle you. Rumple made it very clear though that if I didn't do exactly as he said, act exactly as he wanted, he would crush my heart to dust or kill you. Either way I would lose. I couldn't abandon you... but he turned you against me in the end, as was his plan." Cora explained, her voice lacing with venom at her words.

"How do I know he isn't controlling you now?" Regina asked, he head trying to process everything.

"He paid me a visit last night after you left. He keeps an eye on me at all times Regina. He knew that I told you about him owning you, needless to say he was not pleased at all." Cora began, "He threatened me again, either obey or he would destroy my heart or kill you. I'm taking a huge risk being here right now."

"He'll know you came to me." Regina said.

"Hopefully not darling." Cora stated, "I sent Hook to distract him, Hook wants his revenge against Rumple anyways, hopefully he'll be too distracted to notice my absence. Plus the enchantments over your home certainly help."

"I can't believe this." Regina said shaking her head.

"Well for everyone's sake darling I hope you do." Cora said with a sigh, her wrists were starting to hurt, "Regina I never wanted to hurt you or do the things I did. I was left without a choice in anything I did. Every time I tried to be kind to you I would feel the pain in my chest. Rumple kept a very close eye on me whenever I was with you. He needed everything to go as planned. He had it all planned from the beginning."

"How is that possible?" Emma asked finally.

"Rumple can see the future, once he gets whiff of it he formulates a plan and goes from there." Cora answered, her eyes flickering to her daughter.

"I loved you." Regina said softly.

Cora's eyes softened at the admission.

"I know darling." Cora answered. The room grew silent again, all of them but Regina eyed Cora wearily.

"All I wanted... was for you to be proud of me." Regina said softly. Her voice sounding very much like her younger self.

"I am." Cora answered, "I hate the things I've done Regina, I hate the seductive pull that magic has that made everything I did easier, I hate what it made you do."

Cora took a shaky breath.

"I hate that Rumple caused me to begin shaping you into a monster. I also hate that Rumple succeeded in making you into what I was. The difference is that I didn't willingly choose to hurt people, I did it to protect you, you on the other hand..."

Cora trailed off.

Regina felt the pain in her chest as she always did when she thought back on how she had been.

"You did things willingly, out of pain and heartache and grief. I can hardly blame you for that." Cora continued, "I am sorry for everything I had done Regina. I want to help you defeat Rumple, I truly do."

"What's in it for you?" Emma asked, still distrustful of the woman.

"I get my daughter back, I get my heart back... and in turn I will give up my powers."

Regina's head shot up and eyes widened.

"What?" She asked so quietly that if there had been any other noise in the room no one would've heard it.

"After Rumple is dead I don't want them any more. I want them taken away." Cora admitted, "I am so very tired Regina."

Regina's face held recognition. All the nights she tossed and turned in her sleep before Emma had arrived, she was tired as well. So incredibly tired of keeping up appearance, of the vengeance, of her sons hatred towards her.

Her mother and her were both tired of it all.

Regina nodded and released the binds on Cora's wrists, dropping the woman to the ground in a heap.

She grunted as she stood, rubbing her sore wrists.

"You tried to rip Emma's heart out." Regina commented out of the blue.

Cora nodded, "Yes. Rumple alerted me to your presence in the Enchanted Forest, he gave me strict instructions. I didn't want to rip Emma's heart from her chest, cause you that pain all over again, but he saw that the more you were around Emma the softer you became. He couldn't have that. But when Emma's heart refused to budge... well that was a shock to him and a pleasant surprise to me."

Cora gave a warm smile that reached her eyes.

"I want to try to be a better mother to you Regina. I know it is very late for such a thing. But I am willing to try if you are."

Regina stared at the woman in front of her. This was the woman who she saw fleeting moments of. Suddenly it began to make sense.

She remembered her mother looking at her lovingly or saying something sweet, only to have the woman's face contort in a brief moment of pain before her eyes hardened and grew cold and distant. She remembered how she so desperately wanted her mother to love her. She remembered it all and the sudden onslaught of emotions caught her off guard.

Making her sway on her feet.

"Baby." Emma said worriedly before pulling Regina into her arms, stabilizing her.

"I'm fine dear." Regina whispered, her head still swimming. She cast her eyes to her mother who wore a worried expression.

"I don't think we should trust her Regina." James added, still eyeing the woman wearily.

"I understand your apprehension Charming." Cora said lightly, "But the fact of the matter is that Regina, while extremely powerful, is not strong enough to take Rumple on alone. Especially since he is in control of her."

"What do you propose we do?" Regina asked slowly, her head finally settling.

"We need to trap him somehow, keep him from accessing his magic, and then strike."

"He can't be killed unless it's by his own dagger, which would make the wielder just like him." Regina countered.

"I was thinking we could send him through the portal into another world without magic." Cora said.

"We need to find out where his dagger is though. He can't take it with him." Snow chimed in.

Cora nodded in agreement.

"We think trapping him with fairydust will work." Snow offered.

"Yes that will work quite well. Fairydust is pure while Rumples magic is dark, it'll be an effective binding tool." Cora answered.

"We need to find Jefferson." Cora told Regina. Regina looked at her mother and gave a nod, finally straightening herself up and removing herself from Emma's embrace.

Cora watched as a small pout graced the blonde's features. Clearly she didn't like having Regina out of her arms.

"Do you love her?" Cora asked Emma abruptly. Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

"With everything I have." Emma answered honestly.

"Good." Cora said, "You'll be able to keep her grounded then."

"Grounded for what mother?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Rumple will try to control you darling, make no mistake of that. When that happens, you are going to need every ounce of love keeping you grounded or else he will have complete control." Cora said firmly.

Regina nodded in understanding. Her mind still reeling from her mother's confessions and behavior.

All this time she thought all the woman cared for was power and wealth, but under the circumstances she felt happy that the woman hadn't been in control of herself.

If none of this hadn't happened she never would've found Emma and been saved.

Regina smiled to herself at the thoughts. Perhaps now after all of this she could finally relax, enjoy Emma and her son fully and slip into a domestic bliss she had never had. And now her mother could possibly be a part of that.

Regina's eyes welled with tears. The constant reminder of her humanity, oh how she used to loathe the tears that always threatened behind her eyelids. But now she realized that they were necessary, needed to be released in order to continue to cleanse the black stains from her soul.

"Thank you." Regina whispered aloud, her eyes brimming with tears as she stared at her mother. She wasn't sure if she was thanking her for being honest, for finally acting like a mother, for willing to fight by her side. She wasn't sure exactly, but whatever it was, she felt it was needed to be said.

"I will always love you Regina. No matter what anyone tells you." Cora said softly to her daughter.

Her gaze flickered back to everyone else.

"I must take my leave, Hook is either dead or god knows what." Cora mumbled, "I can't afford Rumple to be suspicious. Find Jefferson Regina. Once you have just send me word and we will meet again and prepare to strike." Cora said to her daughter.

"We will take care of it." Regina confirmed, smiling at her mother who offered a smile in return before disappearing from the house in a cloud of purple smoke.

"That was the most interesting family reunion I have ever seen." Emma commented, wrapping the brunette in her arms. She knew Regina would want to talk about it later, but right now she knew the woman just wanted to be held.

"I don't know dear, yours was pretty interesting." Regina said with a smirk, glancing to Snow and James who offered smiles in return.

"It'll all work out Regina." Emma reassured, kissing the brunettes temple.

Regina let out a sigh and relaxed in the embrace, for once she had to agree.

 

* * *

 

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I'll have chapter 13 up as soon as possible. Probably either tonight or tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you thought of Cora's reasoning.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 everyone**

**Sorry it took awhile to update!**

**Hope you all enjoy it, sexytimes ahead**

**please review!**

 

* * *

 

Regina still couldn't wrap her head around her mother's confessions. She was currently sitting underneath her apple tree, the early morning air crisp and refreshing to her senses. Regina let out a sigh as she marveled at what a shit show her life was.

She chuckled at the thought.

Her mother had told her the truth yesterday, and Regina believed every word the woman said.

Familiar arms wrapped around her from behind and made her smile.

"Hey beautiful. What're you doing out here?" Emma asked, her chin resting atop Regina's head.

"Thinking." Regina answered simply, enjoying the feeling of having the woman close, "I needed to clear my head before today."

"You know Jefferson is probably at his house right?" Emma asked out of the blue.

"Mmhmm." Regina hummed. "He is not going to be happy to see me."

"He won't be happy to see me either you know. Last time I did beat the shit out of him and mom pushed him out of a window."

Regina chuckled before twisting in Emma's arms and standing.

"Yes I recall you telling me that story." Regina commented.

"So what were you thinking about?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mother." Regina answered with a sigh, "It's all so strange. I should hate her and not offer her forgiveness but..."

"She's still your mother." Emma answered, sensing Regina's internal storm.

"Yes."

"Baby, I will be the first to say that your mother was bat shit crazy... But you of all people know about the whole heart possession thing. So what do you think? Is she being honest?"

"She really does not have her heart within her chest." Regina began, "I knew she had to keep it somewhere else... but if what she says is true, that Rumple has her heart, then that would certainly explain everything. He would be ultimately responsible for the way I am, from the very beginning."

"Not the way you are, the way you _used_ to be." Emma corrected. Regina's eyes met hers and her gaze softened.

"Yes. The way I was." Regina agreed. "Now I just feel like a broken shell."

"Then let me fix you." Emma added, wrapping her arms around the woman once more.

"Oh Emma." Regina breathed out softly, "You already have."

 

* * *

 

They stood outside on Jefferson's stoop, just staring at the house.

"You first your majesty." Emma said, slightly nervous.

Regina chuckled at the blonde's nervousness before walking to the door and knocking.

A small girl opened the door, she looked to be Henry's age, and stared up at the two women.

"Your majesty!" The young girl squeaked out and bowed.

Regina smiled down at the girl before squatting down to be eye level.

"You don't need to do that sweetheart." Regina said softly with a smile, "I am no Queen."

The girl smiled at her before looking to Emma and then back to Regina.

"You're Henry's parents." The young girl commented with a smile.

"We sure are." Emma added with a smile.

"You must be Grace." Regina said standing back up, "Henry's told us a lot about you."

Grace's face colored with a small blush, causing Regina and Emma to both smirk.

Henry would ramble on and on to both of them about Grace, well Paige, before the curse broke. Regina always found it amusing to see that her son had his first crush, then the feeling was followed by sadness that her son was growing up so quickly.

"Sweetheart is your father home? We need to speak with him." Regina said politely.

"Yeah come on in your highnesses." Grace said with a smile, still sticking to the other world curtesy.

Regina turned and smirked at Emma when she saw the blonde's face scrunched up in a scowl.

Emma did enjoy being called Princess by Regina, but _just_ Regina. It made the title special, being called it or highness by anyone else just made her uncomfortable.

They trio entered the home and moved into the living room, Emma shifting uncomfortably on her feet as she eyed the familiar room.

"I'll be right back to fetch my dad." Grace said with a smile before bounding off into the house.

"Grace what is it?" The voice rang out as it approached the living room. Jefferson appeared in the doorway, his hand in the grip of his daughters and his eyes widened.

"Grace go play in your room." Jefferson said calmly, his eyes trained on the two women.

Once his daughter was out of sight his face curled into a snarl.

"Jefferson hear us out, we come meaning no harm to you or Grace." Regina said quickly, holding her hands up in a surrender motion.

Jefferson sat in a nearby chair, still eyeing them wearily.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We need your help." Emma chimed in.

"Well your majesty, it seems you require my services once more, and once more I say... no." Jefferson said addressing Regina with a smirk.

"I know you despise me-" Regina started, cut off by Jefferson's laugh.

"Despise doesn't even cover it."

"Just hear me out." Regina pleaded. Something in her voice or eyes must have gotten through to him, his gaze softened and he sat back, relaxing once more.

"We need your hat." Emma commented.

"I have a lot of hats." Jefferson said dryly.

"Yes we know." Regina chided, "we need a working hat to open a portal to another world."

"The Enchanted Forest?" He asked.

"No. Somewhere else without magic." Regina answered.

"Somewhere without magic? We just got magic here, why go somewhere where there is none?"

"It isn't for us." Emma answered.

"We need to get rid of Rumplestiltskin." Regina answered slowly. She was obviously aware of Jefferson's involvement in her making of becoming a monster, teamed up with Rumple. But she was still unsure of what their relationship was now.

Jefferson's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"For once your majesty, I am inclined to help you." Jefferson answered.

"I thought you and Rumple were on good terms." Regina commented, her eyes narrowing at the memory. Jefferson sensed the thought.

"Your majesty, if I had known that you would've become the source of everyone's misery, I never would have helped." Jefferson commented.

Regina's back stiffened and she felt the familiar cold feeling that came with her Queen disposition.

"Yes... how _unfortunate_." She added coldly. She felt a warm hand on her leg and looked to see Emma gazing at her softly.

Regina's shoulders slumped some and her eyes softened.

Jefferson watched the interaction with interest.

"So are you two a thing?" He asked with amusement.

"Yes." Emma answered for them a smirk on her face.

"Well if you're the only one to keep her from going off the handle again then so be it." He said with a smile.

Regina gave a small scoff and rolled her eyes at Emma's glare.

"So, you need a portal to a non-magical realm to send Rumple. You realize he won't be going willingly." He commented.

"Yes we are aware." Regina answered, "We have a plan but we need you to be able to open a portal to the world for us when the time is right."

Jefferson nodded his head before standing and gesturing the women to follow him. He led them down the familiar hallway, Emma much more at ease now with Regina by her side. He opened the door to his sewing room, revealing all of the hats on display.

"As you can see I have a lot of hats... However none of them want to work for me. Since I am unable to use magic."

"Magic was returned, why can't you?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Magic is different here dear, remember when I needed your help to access it?" Regina questioned. Emma gave a nod of understanding before turning back to the hats.

"So what do we do?" Emma questioned, picking one hat up.

"I would like to test it." Regina said softly. Emma's eyes widened and Jefferson's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Test it?! Regina no!" Emma cried out, remembering the last time they were sucked into a portal.

"Emma relax, I hopped through a few portals in my time and I don't plan on traveling to a non-magical realm." Regina answered calmly.

"If we access the portal, even to test it, someone has to go through, the portal won't close until something is sent through."

"Can't we just throw something threw the portal?" Emma asked.

"We won't know if it will arrive correctly." Regina answered.

"So your solution is to jump through a fucking hat?" Emma asked in disbelief.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you go through I'm going too." Emma said suddenly.

"You need a portal jumper with you." Jefferson started, "And the hat only can take two people at max."

"If you think I'm allowing you to go alone with him-" Emma started but soft lips cut her off.

Regina pulled back and took Emma's face in her hands.

"You really don't want me to go?" Regina asked, searching Emma's face.

"No I don't, what if something goes wrong." Emma started.

Regina nodded and let out another sigh.

"Okay, we won't go through." Regina stated before holding the hat in her hands, "There really is no magic in the hat."

"Think you could enchant it?" Jefferson asked, eyeing the couple.

"Enchanting it would be too risky, too much magic would make it unstable." Regina muttered.

"What about putting something with magical properties in the hat?" Jefferson suggested.

Regina raised her eyebrows at the thought.

"That's possible. We need things high in magical property though. Things from the other world would be best." Regina added.

"Any idea what we can use?" Emma asked.

"I have a few things but I don't know if it will be enough."

"We don't really have a choice though." Jefferson commented with a sigh.

Regina nodded in agreement.

"Hang on to this hat Jefferson. When everything is in place we will let you know and I'll give you everything I have to use for the hat to absorb. Worst comes to worst I'll just throw some magic to the hat." Regina said.

"Hopefully this works." Emma mumbled to the others in the room, all of them staring at the hat.

 

* * *

 

"Did you get what you wanted?" Snow asked the women as they entered the apartment.

"In a manner of speaking." Emma grumbled. She was getting frustrated with the planning.

"Mom! Emma!" Henry called excitedly as he saw the two women, barreling towards them both and hugging them.

"Hey kid." Emma said with a smile, squeezing the boy back.

"Hi sweetie." Regina added, a loving look on her face as she smoothed his hair back.

"We were just about to have some lunch." Snow commented as she began making a few more sandwiches.

"Thank you Snow." Regina said, her voice tired as she sat down in a chair.

Snow looked at the woman curiously, obviously seeing the tiredness, but also an underlying look she couldn't distinguish.

"Emma you have to come see what grandpa has been teaching me!" Henry exclaimed, pulling Emma towards one of the rooms where Charming was standing holding a wooden sword.

"Is everything alright Regina?" Snow asked as she came over to the table, setting the plate of food down in the middle and taking a seat next to the brunette.

"No." Regina said simply.

"Want to talk about it?" Snow asked softly. Regina offered her a tired smile.

"My head is a little busy with everything. I haven't really had time to process everything, what with Rumple, my mother, the whole plan... Then there is the aftermath."

"What do you mean the aftermath?" Snow asked.

"After this is over... Say we defeat Rumple and everything works out. Then what? Do we try to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest?" Regina asked.

Snow pondered the thought for a moment.

"I would like to go back." Snow said quietly. "What about you?"

Regina eyed the woman sadly.

"I don't know honestly." Regina answered sadly, "I just."

She paused.

"I want to be wherever Emma and Henry are." She finished truthfully.

A smile graced Snow's face.

"That's a good answer." James said entering the room. Emma and Henry were currently playing sword fighting, and he entered upon hearing their topic of discussion.

Regina gave a small smile.

"What about you James?" Snow asked.

"I want to go back as well. And I think Henry will want to go back." James answered.

Regina nodded in agreement with that statement.

"If Henry wants to go back then that's where we will go." Regina said.

"Where's Henry going?" Emma asked, just hearing Regina's last sentence as her and her son entered.

"Henry sweetheart." Regina started, taking his small hands in her own, "After all of this is over... Do you want to live in the Enchanted Forest or stay in this world?"

"I get to pick?" Henry asked in confusion.

Regina looked to Emma, wondering if letting their son decide was alright. Emma smiled and gave an approving nod.

"Yes you do, but remember sweetie that wherever you pick is where we will be living." Regina said firmly.

Henry looked at his mom and gave a small smile

"I kinda wanna go to the Enchanted Forest." Henry said sheepishly, "I wanna live the fairytale."

Regina gave a soft smile.

"If that's what you really want then I am all for us going back there." She told him softly before looking back to Snow.

"What will happen to me if we go back there?" Regina asked Snow.

"I-" Snow cut herself short. Unsure of what Regina's fate would be.

"She has to answer for her crimes." James stated.

"Which is death." Regina finished.

Emma and Henry's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled in sync.

"She isn't dying!" Emma yelled furiously.

"She's my mom!" Henry yelled out. Their outbursts caught everyone off guard.

"It's the law of the land." James reasoned.

"Then we aren't going." Emma said firmly.

"Emma." Regina tried but Emma was having none of it.

"I will not let you punish her like that. Isn't there something, anything else?" Emma pleaded.

"Emma I don't like it either." Snow said sadly, looking to Regina.

"Then do something." Emma growled out. She started to get angry, really angry.

A blinding rage started to build up inside of her and she felt crackles of energy dance at her fingertips.

"Emma." Regina said worriedly, quickly grabbing the blondes hands in her own, gasping as she felt the magic wash through her system.

Regina pulled the blonde into her and held her tightly, willing her to calm down. After a few moments she settled, breathing heavily in Regina's arms.

"Are you okay baby?" Regina whispered softly in Emma's ear.

A muffled response was all she got and she pulled back slightly to look at the blonde.

"What was that?" Emma asked, her eyes heavy.

"Magic. You got angry and it flared." Regina explained softly, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"I need to get that under control." Emma muttered, her eyes blinking open.

"I'll help you." Regina said softly, giving Emma a soft kiss on the cheek and placing her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

Both women sighed contently at the familiar embrace.

"Emma you totally used magic!" Henry piped up finally, beaming ear to ear as he looked at his mothers.

"Not really Henry." Emma said softly.

"It's a good thing I stopped you when you did." Regina replied, "other wise there would have been a lot of broken items in the apartment."

Emma let out another sigh, her hold on Regina tightening.

Suddenly her eyes shot open at the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Emma?" Regina asked, confused and worried.

Emma's eyes went to Regina's before darting down and staring at the woman's lips. She unconsciously licked them and Emma felt a pool of arousal flood her body.

"Oh god." Emma whimpered.

"Emma whats wrong?" Snow asked worriedly, taking in Emma's expression as she looked at Regina.

"Oh." Regina breathed out, the others in the room looking at Regina in confusion, "Baby um... are you?"

She left the unfinished question hang in the air. Regina tentatively touched Emma's cheek and trailed a finger around her jaw, smirking as Emma's breathing hitched.

"Henry could you please go upstairs." Regina commanded, their son looking at them in confusion before rushing upstairs.

"Regina whats wrong with Emma?" James asked.

The brunette turned to face them and gasped when Emma pulled her backside into her.

"Regina what is going on?" Emma panted out.

Snow and James were really worried now, Emma was sweating and her eyes had darkened. She was breathing heavily and grasping to Regina like she was her source of oxygen.

"Oh god." Snow said in disbelief, "Seriously Emma!" A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized her daughter was aroused.

"Not my fault." Emma managed to say.

"What?" James asked looking between the women.

"It's a side effect of the magic." Regina began to explain, "Emma's magic is really unstable and she has no idea how to control it, the side effects are unpredictable and well..." She trailed off pulling out of Emma's embrace.

"No don't." Emma pleaded out, her arousal was becoming painful and confusing as all hell.

"We need to leave. Could you possibly watch Henry while I take care of Emma?" Regina asked Snow and James, her eyes flickering worriedly back to Emma.

Snow just nodded, the blush still coating her face.

Regina just nodded back before grabbing Emma in her arms and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

 

* * *

 

They appeared back at the mansion, in their bedroom to be exact.

Emma barely had time to register it when she felt herself being pushed back on the bed.

"Oof." Emma let out as she hit the mattress, watching intently as Regina quickly waved a hand over Emma's body, making her clothes disappear instantly.

"Mine." Regina growled out, waving another hand and making her own clothing disappear as she crawled onto the bed, pushing Emma's thighs open to reveal her glistening center.

"Regina please!" Emma cried out, wriggling beneath the brunette attempting to gain some friction.

Regina dipped her head and gave a long lick up Emma's slit, quickly taking the nerve filled bud and sucking on it while alternating strokes.

"Fuck!" Emma cried out, her hands darting to Regina's hair and tangling in the mess of hair, pulling her in close to her.

Regina hummed with approval and continued her ministrations, she brought one hand up to hook under Emma's legs and press on her stomach, keeping her from bucking away.

Regina brought her free hand up and quickly plunged two fingers into the blonde.

"Ahhh." Emma hissed out, her hips attempting to break free but Regina kept her firmly in place.

Regina smiled as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of the blonde while sucking and licking her clit. She felt Emma's walls flutter around her fingers and curled her fingers upwards, hitting the blonde's sweet spot.

Once. Twice.

On the third curl she gave a forceful suck to Emma's clit, causing the blonde to scream her name loudly as her orgasm hit her full force.

Regina felt the rush of liquid over her fingers and gently guided Emma down from her high. After carefully pulling her fingers out of the blonde she licked her fingers clean before gently licking around Emma's opening, cleaning up the mess she made.

The older woman glanced up, smiling when she saw Emma's breathing slow down, one arm tossed over her eyes.

"Baby." Regina cooed softly as she made her way up the blonde's sweat glistening body, gently laying next to her and pulling her close.

"Mmmph." Emma hummed out, a smile gracing her lips. She removed her arm and looked over to Regina who merely quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Emma eyed the woman and let out a chuckle.

"You seem awfully pleased with yourself." Emma commented.

"Oh dear, I can assure you that I am." Regina replied, placing a soft kiss on Emma's shoulder, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes thank you so much." Emma said, internally groaning at how painful her arousal was, "Was it ever like that with you?"

"No. Never that strong." Regina commented, "Magic is very seductive, especially dark magic, and yes if it got out of control it would cause uncomfortable arousal. But it was never as strong as what you experienced. I assume it has to do with you being born of True Love."

"That true love thing kinda sucks." Emma said with a smirk before her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god I was like a horny teen in front of my parents!"

Regina just laughed and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"Did I say anything? I don't remember speaking or you speaking or-" Emma rambled.

"Darling shh." Regina said with a laugh, placing her hand on Emma's cheek and causing her to look at her. "You just groaned a lot and clung to me like I was a life raft."

"Did they realize?" Emma asked, still horrorstruck.

"Snow did."

"Oh god."

"Emma it's okay she understood."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her to watch Henry while I... took care of you." Regina said slowly.

"Oh god." Emma repeated burying her head in Regina's neck.

"Sweetheart it's alright." Regina assured, "It's not like your mother doesn't know we're having sex."

"Did you talk about it?!" Emma shot up from her spot in Regina's neck to look at her with worried eyes.

Regina attempted and failed to suppress a laugh.

"We are living together Emma, she knows we share a bed, I think it's safe to assume she knows." Regina answered with a smirk.

"Oh... okay." Emma breathed out in relief.

"I may have also mentioned that you're insatiable." Regina muttered, the smirk still on her face and her voice became husky.

Emma looked over at Regina in horror but huffed when she realized the woman was joking.

"Insatiable huh?" Emma raised her eyebrows as she climbed on top of the brunette.

"Yes." Regina answered, running her hands up and down the blonde's back.

"Mmmm how right you are." Emma muttered before descending on Regina.

 

* * *

 

"So we are really going to do this." James said with a frown.

Regina and Emma sat side by side on the couch, Henry was slumped in an arm chair, and Snow and James stood in front of the couch, looking at the two women.

"Yes." Regina said simply, trying to keep down the fear she kept feeling creep up her back. Tomorrow was the day they would enact their plan against Rumple. Emma was not keen on the plan at all since it would literally consist of Regina and her mother squaring off against Rumple.

Regina looked up abruptly and nodded to James and Snow, signaling to them that Cora had arrived. She was never going to get used to feeling her mother's presence.

The door to the apartment opened and Cora walked in, a hesitant look on her face as she shut the door behind her.

"I take it everything is set then?" Cora asked, coming to a halt next to the Charmings. Her eyes glanced over to the young boy in the armchair.

Emma immediately tensed as she watched Cora, but a reassuring squeeze to her hand by Regina seemed to relax the blonde. She knew Regina wouldn't let anything happen to Henry and Emma sure as hell wouldn't.

"You must be Henry." Cora said with a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

Henry's gaze flickered to Regina worriedly, unsure if he should trust the woman or not.

"Henry this is your grandmother." Regina answered, standing and walking to her son. He seemed to relax at having Regina near.

"Hi." Henry said softly.

"You are very handsome." Cora said smiling still, hoping that the boy would relax, she squatted down to be eye level with him.

"Thank you." Henry said with a small smile, "So are you going to be hanging around?"

Cora eyed him with amusement.

"Well if this all goes well and your mother's wish it, then yes. I would love to be able to get to know my grandson." Cora smiled.

Henry gave a happy smile, immediately relaxing.

Cora glanced up at Regina who was watching her son with a small smile, tears in her eyes.

"There is something wrong." Cora stated as she looked about the room, "What is it?" She asked Regina.

Regina had been dwelling on the aftermath of Rumple, about going back to the enchanted forest. She was worried about her fate. She knew Emma would do her best to protect her but one woman couldn't stop an entire land from wanting her head.

"Regina is worried about the aftermath of Rumple's defeat." Snow answered.

Cora's eyebrows raised.

"What ever for?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Henry wants to return to the Enchanted Forest." Regina offered.

"Oh." Cora immediately understood what Regina was fearful of, "Well we won't let that happen. Will we Emma?"

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Cora, a fierce protectiveness dancing in Cora's eyes. Emma gave a smile and stood, walking to Regina and wrapping her arms around her.

"No we won't." Emma answered, smiling when she felt Regina relax into her embrace.

"Emma I told you we will do our best but-" Charming started but Cora and Emma's gazes cut him off.

"Don't even finish that." Emma stated firmly, "Nothing bad is happening to Regina and if you try anything I won't hesitate to fight you."

"Emma." Regina scolded, the last thing she wanted was tension between this family before they went after Rumple.

"No Regina. Nothing will happen to you and I don't care who I have to fight to make sure that sticks." Emma said firmly, leaving no room for argument. Regina nodded her head and looked back to Snow and Charming.

"We need to not worry about that right now." Regina said softly, "We need to go over the plan for Rumple."

"So how are we going about this?" James asked.

"My mother and I will go and confront Rumple, draw him out into the street and hold him off until we can dowse him in fairydust to bind him. Then we signal to Jefferson and he opens the portal to a non-magical world and we push him in." Regina said.

"Sounds simple enough." James answered, "Did you go over this with Jefferson?"

Emma and Regina nodded.

James nodded in approval before Cora spoke up.

"I think Emma should accompany Regina and myself."

Everyone in the room looked to her.

"Absolutely _not_!" Regina defended.

"Regina, Rumple has my heart he could cause me to turn on you." Cora pointed out.

"And he owns me!" Regina yelled, fury in her eyes.

Cora and Regina stared at each other intently.

"Do I get a say in this?" Emma asked.

"No!" Cora and Regina both exclaimed, their eyes never leaving the other.

"She can keep you grounded Regina." Cora added softly.

"He owns me mother who knows what that entails."

"She's your true love. It's the most powerful magic of all, you won't harm her." Cora explained.

Regina eyed her mother wearily before her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"And if Rumple wishes me to harm her or you I know you will protect each other."

Regina nodded before looking to Emma.

"Emma what do you want to do?" Regina asked, her voice tired.

"I want to be by your side fighting." Emma said softly, her eyes pleading with Regina, "Mom and Dad can protect Henry."

"We'll make sure he stays safe Regina." Snow confirmed, looking to their grandson, "We will go to the diner, we'll have back up there."

"Okay then." Regina agreed, still worried but she could tell she had no real choice.

"So when do we move?" Cora asked finally.

"How about now?" Emma suggested. Regina and Emma shared a look before both moved to Henry.

The women embraced him and whispered words of reassurance and kisses before pulling away, standing up to look at each other.

"Don't you do anything stupid." Regina said sternly to Emma.

"Same goes to you." Emma replied before cupping Regina's face in her hands.

"Emma." Regina whispered softly, worry coating her soft voice.

"Regina we are going to come out of this unscathed. I love you and we are going to be one big happy fucking family after all this alright?" Emma said with a smile.

Regina chuckled and leaned in and gave Emma a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay. And I love you Emma." Regina whispered against Emma's lips, both of them smiling.

Cora looked to Snow and James and offered them a genuine smile, happy to see her daughter happy.

Emma moved out of Regina's embrace and over to her parents, embracing them both and reassuring them.

Regina glanced at Cora who stood there eyeing her daughter.

Cora gave a small smile and stepped in closer, opening her arms and hoping her daughter would accept.

Regina eyed her wearily before cautiously stepping into the embrace. She hugged her mother, for the first time in decades.

She felt tears in her eyes and almost gasped when she felt Cora's body shake a little, holding back tears of her own.

"I do love you." Cora said softly as she held her daughter.

"I know mother." Regina answered softly, unable to say the words back.

Emma looked on the scene with Snow and Charming, smiling sadly as she watched the mother and daughter embrace.

Things were going to get messy very soon, it was good that they were making peace before everything was to happen.

"Okay. Let's go." Regina said finally, pulling out of her mother's embrace and hastily wiping at her eyes.

Emma nodded in confirmation before taking Regina's hand in her own. The pair leading Cora out of the apartment and towards Rumple.

This was their final battle.

* * *

 

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter, I don't know when I will have 14 up but I will try and have it up as soon as possible. There will probably be a few more chapters before I end the story. I do plan on a sequel!**

**Reviews welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys this chapter is kinda short. Mainly because I just wanted to leave it like this :) Next chapter will be up soon**

**Please review!**

 

* * *

 

The trio made their way down the street, Emma sticking as close to Regina as possible while Regina squared her shoulders with determination. Emma could see the change in her posture and forced down a grimace, she hated seeing her become every bit the Evil Queen, but a small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she was doing this for her and Henry, not just herself.

Regina glanced over at her mother, eyeing the dress and cloak.

"Mother don't you own any other dress besides that one? It's the same one you wore when I pushed you through the Looking Glass." Regina said with distaste.

"Well pardon me for having bigger issues after unfreezing 28 years later." Cora replied with indifference.

"Have you even bathed?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Of course I have bathed!" Cora bit out with a huff.

Regina felt the corners of her mouth twitch up with a smirk.

"Okay seriously? We're about to go face our biggest threat and all you two can do is bicker about hygiene?" Emma asked exasperated, causing Regina and Cora to both look at her like she had three heads.

"She may be a Queen no more but she is a Noble woman. There are standards." Regina pointed out, as if the answer was obvious.

Emma merely rolled her eyes in response as they continued to walk down the street.

Cora glanced up and then to Regina, nodding her head towards the skyline.

Regina looked up, nodding to the fairies that were standing on a few of the rooftops, letting the women see them before hunkering down out of sight.

"He knows we're coming." Cora said suddenly, her back stiffening.

"So much for the element of surprise." Emma muttered as they finally came to a halt in front of the shop.

Regina let out a low growl before flinging her hand forward, ripping the door to the shop off of its hinges.

Her eyes flashed purple as they stood where they were.

"Ruummplle." Regina sang.

"I've been expecting you dearies." Rumple said emerging from the shop. Emma eyed him with wide eyes, his appearance fully restored to what is was in the Enchanted Forest.

"I would've expected you to be waiting for us then." Regina replied cooly. Rumple gave her a twisted smile before looking to Emma.

"Now this I didn't expect. I'm surprised Regina allowed you to tag along." Rumple said with a sick laugh.

"Enough games Rumple." Cora said firmly, drawing his attention. Rumple gave her a dark glare before quickly magicking her heart into his hand.

"Oh, but I'm just getting started dearie."

He gave the heart a squeeze, making Cora hiss out in pain.

"Seems you need that reminder." Rumple growled out, squeezing the heart more.

"Enough!" Regina yelled, a fireball crackling in her hand ready to strike.

His eyes turned to her, letting up on the pressure on the heart before bringing it to his lips.

"Kill her."

Cora's eyes flashed dangerously before looking at her daughter.

Regina threw her other hand out towards Emma, pushing the blonde back ten feet away before throwing the ball at her mother. She knew the woman would be able to block it and quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You can't run Regina!" Rumple yelled out at the retreating smoke.

Cora's eyes searched the area around her before disappearing in a puff much like her daughter.

Emma watched on in confusion before her eyes starting flickering to the scene on the nearby streets.

Regina would appear and throw a ball of energy at the appearing form of her mother before disappearing again, constantly moving.

Emma lost sight of them and it seemed Rumple had as well, when she heard him gasp then growl. Emma's eyes flickered to the imp and a smirk graced her lips as she watched Regina reappear by her side.

Her mother's heart in her hand.

"Stop." She said into the heart, causing Cora to stop her attack and slowly reappear in the puff of smoke. "No more Rumple."

"Oh dearie. You made a horrible mistake." He said with a smirk. "You forget that I own you."

He quickly snapped his fingers and Emma watched on as a green shimmer wavered over Regina's skin, the woman's eyes glowing purple as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Stop!" Emma yelled out, charging straight towards Rumple.

"Emma don't!" Cora screamed. Her voice fell on deaf ears as Rumple held out another hand and sent Emma flying through the air, making her land in a heap.

She let out a strangled groan and watched as the green shimmer disappeared under Regina's skin.

"Crush her heart." Rumple commanded to Regina, a twisted smile on his lips.

"Regina." Cora pleaded out, hoping her daughter would somehow see reason.

Regina's cold purple eyes merely glanced down at the heart and began to slowly squeeze it, smirking as she watched her mother crumple to the ground, groaning in agony.

"Regina no!" Emma yelled out before rushing to the older woman.

"Not going to work dearie!" Rumple called, laughing maniacally.

Emma ignored him as she came to a halt next to Regina, reaching for the woman's hand that held the heart but soon found herself flying through the air once more.

"Damnit!" Emma yelled as she rolled herself into a ball to minimize the impact.

"Agghh." Regina let out a strangled groan suddenly as Emma's body hit the ground.

Emma's eyes darted to the woman, suddenly realizing that somehow Regina had felt her pain.

"Gina." Emma called out rushing to the woman once more at full speed, fully prepared to be sent flying once more.

Sure enough Emma was tumbling through the air and hit the ground, hearing Regina gasp out again as her legs buckled. Her hand letting go of the pressure on the heart.

Emma ran at her once more, using the distraction of Regina on the ground to her advantage.

"Cora keep him away!" Emma yelled as she slid to Regina, kneeling in front of the woman.

She heard a crackle and sounds of energy clashing and realized that Cora was indeed keeping them safe.

"I love you." Emma whispered quickly before taking Regina's face in her hands and clashing her lips against the Queen's.

A soft sigh escaped the older woman and she felt her head begin to swim with warmth, suddenly shooting down through her body to her heart and then out and around them.

"Emma." Regina mumbled lovingly as she felt her senses beginning to come back to her, quickly aware that her mother's heart was still in her hand.

Her eyes opened and she stared at Emma's face, which was currently beaming back at her.

"The fairies, now." Regina whispered quickly before pushing the heart into Emma's hands, insisting that she needed her hands free.

Emma merely nodded before rising and running down the street some, placing her fingers in her mouth she gave a shrill whistle.

"Regina. I can't-" Cora cut off as she was sent tumbling across the ground, a groan leaving her mouth as she tried to raise herself on shaky arms.

Regina threw a powerful blast of magic towards Rumple, causing him to stumble at the sudden impact.

"NOW!" Regina yelled out, quickly throwing a barrier up around herself and her mother as she watched the fairies spring up on the rooftops and throw the balls of fairy dust at Rumple.

Regina seized the pouch at her waist and emptied the contents in her hand before making it into a ball of energy, hurling it at Rumple with an added binding spell.

"YOU BITCH!" Rumple yelled out as his arms became fused at his sides, struggling to remove himself from the magical bonds.

Regina smirked in response before turning around and watching Jefferson trot out into the street, followed by Red, Granny, the dwarves, Snow, and Charming. All of them armed and pointing their weapons at Rumple.

Just in case.

Regina grabbed the other pouch from her waist and walked to Jefferson, he held out the hat and she emptied the contents into it. Various magical trinkets she had brought with her from their world, praying that it was enough.

Jefferson walked towards Rumple and gave the hat a toss, smiling when the portal began to open.

"What are you doing?!" Rumple screamed, eyeing the portal with terror.

"Sending you somewhere you won't hurt anyone." Regina answered, watching the portal grow in size.

Rumple gave a twisted laugh.

"I'll find a way back! I swear it! If it's the last thing I do!" He cried out, still laughing like an insane man.

"It'll be hard without magic." Regina answered, smirking as she nodded to Jefferson.

She watched the widened eyes of Rumple scream with horror before he was pushed forward through the portal and towards a non magical realm.

Shortly after he went through the portal closed, leaving the residents of Storybrooke standing in the middle of the street.

"Regina." Emma called out, trotting towards the brunette. Once she reached her she held out her hand, her mother's heart sitting carefully in Emma's palm.

"Please, for the love of all that is magical, take the damn heart." Emma pleaded out, becoming increasingly grossed out at the beating organ.

Regina smirked in response before cupping the heart gently and walking over to her mother, who was currently kneeling on the ground with swords pointed at her.

She knelt down in front of her mother, eyeing the heart wearily.

"You can keep it." Cora whispered, making Regina's eyes shoot up in surprise.

"What?"

"You can keep it. I know you still don't trust me, and as badly as I want it back..." Cora started, feeling wetness forming in her eyes, "I want my daughter more."

The townsfolk had moved in closer to the scene, wanting to hear what was being said between the women, all of them gasping in surprise at what they heard, all but Emma and Snow.

Emma gave a small smile as she watched Cora's genuine statement, not sensing one hint of a lie there.

"You would allow me to keep your heart, in order for me to trust you and try to build a relationship." Regina stated in disbelief.

"Yes, I would." Cora replied, a small smile on her face as she felt the first tear roll from her eye.

"You can trust her Gina." Emma spoke up, immediately receiving a dozen glares from the citizens.

Regina turned and looked at Emma, receiving nothing but reassurance.

"How about this." Cora began with a smile, "You take away my powers first, and then you can either keep my heart or return it to me. I told you before I didn't want my powers anymore."

Regina stared at her mother for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." Regina said sincerely, causing Cora to give her a bright smile. Regina felt her mouth move and realized she was returning the smile.

She turned and walked to Emma, holding the heart out for her to take. Emma grimaced as she looked at the organ, picking it up with a disgusted frown as Regina turned away to look back at her mother.

She stepped up to the older woman and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her head and began muttering words that no one else but herself and Cora understood.

Cora gave a sad smile as Regina continued the incantation, her body glowing with a red energy as she felt her magic slipping away. Regina continued on, watching intently as the swirls of the magic left Cora's body.

Cora gave a relieved sigh when she felt the last weight of the magic exit her being, her eyes looking up to her daughters and shining with a new hope she never thought she would experience.

Regina didn't move from her spot but instead held out a hand, silently requesting the heart, which Emma gladly returned. She quickly wiped her hands on her pants in disgust after ridding herself of the organ, causing Regina to chuckle and Cora to give an amused smirk.

Regina knelt before her mother once more, their eyes locking.

"I'm going to put this back now." Regina said softly, her mother's eyes showing surprise, "Did you think I wouldn't return it to you after I removed your magic?"

"I didn't." Cora confirmed, her eyes showing Regina that she didn't think she deserved her heart back.

"Not long ago." Regina began, her voice loud enough for the townspeople to hear, "I was corrupted by my hatred and lust for vengeance. I gave in to the darkness inside of me over and over without a second thought. But then I had someone who loved me despite all of that, someone that was willing to save me and pull me out of the darkness. I above anyone else know that you need to have someone there to believe in you, someone to believe that you can change."

Regina finished firmly before pushing the heart through Cora's chest, the older woman sighing when she felt it lock back into place, a gasp leaving her lips.

Regina gave a soft smile.

"Welcome back."


	15. Epilogue

Regina quickly made her way back to the house, smiling at how the flutter in her heart never seemed to cease when she thought of her White Knight. It had been exactly 6 months since the defeat of Rumplestiltskin and Regina couldn’t have been happier. Charming and the fairies, as well as herself and her mother, were all working on a way to get back to the Enchanted Forest. They made a small amount of progress on the matter. However it wasn’t enough. Their back up plan would be to use Jefferson’s hats but that would take forever to get everyone through two at a time. But hey, at least Rumple wouldn’t hinder their plans.

 Not only was that imp out of her way, but she was able to finally relax with Emma and Henry, not to mention actually bond with her mother and begin mending their relationship.

 The mending part was going quite well actually. Henry took a liking to Cora, finding her a nice relief to his other grandparents who could be a little overbearing. Regina wouldn’t have it any other way though.

 Her continuous position as mayor was going exceptionally well, the citizens of Storybrooke also took her mother in with hesitant, but open arms. The fact that she no longer possessed magic drastically helped that fact.

 For the time being, Cora had been living with Emma and Regina, until Regina could find her a suitable apartment that her mother would actually like. Until then, she stayed in the guest bedroom and Emma and Regina soundproofed their room… it was better for everyone that way.

 Regina smirked at the thought as the mansion came into view, quickly making her way up the sidewalk and into the house.

 “Emma! I’m home!” Regina called out.

 "She isn’t here dear!” Her mother called, coming down the stairs.

 “Is she still at the station?” Regina asked out of curiosity, it was a Friday night and Emma never worked late, unless there was an emergency of some sort.

 “Yes.” Cora said with a sly smile, “In fact she asked me to give you this.”

 Cora held out a slip of paper, which Regina quickly took and opened out of curiosity.

  _Regina,_

_I thought it would be nice if we could have a night all to ourselves. Cora already agree to watch Henry, the two of them are going to go over to my parents for quality time. I know I know, that may end in disaster. But at least Henry will be there to be the buffer zone right? ;) Anyways, go upstairs and get dressed. You’ll find your outfit already laid out for you. Trust me you’ll approve. After you get dressed meet me at the station at 6:00. I’ll see you then beautiful._

_I love you,_

_Emma_

Regina smiled brightly and looked to her mother who still wore a mischievous smirk.

 “What are you smiling about?” Regina asked her mother with a chuckle.

 “Oh nothing dear. Just happy to see you happy.” Cora replied and walked to her daughter and embraced her in a loving hug. “Henry and I will be bunking at Snow and Charming’s to give you girls some privacy. I’m sure keeping the soundproof up is weighing on your energy.”

Cora gave a wink, which made Regina blush as she gave her mother a smile before rushing upstairs to get ready. It was already 5:15 when she returned from her workday and she assumed that Emma would’ve assumed she would use magic.

 Regina hopped in the shower quickly, taking her time and enjoying the hot spray. She finally exited the shower and realized she didn’t even look at what Emma had picked out for her to wear.

 She entered her bedroom and smiled and let out a giggle when she saw the dress. It was a strapless black dress that extended to the middle of her thighs. She had been dying to wear that dress but never had the occasion, which made Regina believe that Emma and herself were going somewhere very romantic.

 She slipped the dress over her toned frame, not even bothering with the underwear Emma had laid out for her.

  _It’s her surprise for the night_. Regina thought to herself with a chuckle.

 She sat down at her vanity, waving a hand over her hair, making it raised but slicked back, lightly flipping out to the sides at the back of her head, keeping her hair out of her face,

 She smirked at her work, waving another hand to add some soft curls at the top to make it fuller and wavier. She waved another hand over her face, applying her makeup. Making her eyes smoky and her lips a deep red, smiling, as she knew that Emma would certainly enjoy the view.

 She glanced over at the clock.

**5:50.**

 She walked back to the bed, putting on the black heels Emma had sat out, grabbed her clutch, and with a wave of her arms she was engulfed in her purple black smoke, taking her to the sheriff station.

 Her cloud dissipated and found herself inside the station, Emma nowhere insight. She figured the blonde would be back soon, so she waltzed over to her desk and hopped up, crossing her legs and patiently waiting.

 She didn’t have to wait long. A very gorgeous and sexy blonde entered the office, stopping dead in her tracks when their eyes locked.

Regina looked the blonde up and down hungrily, taking in her full curls that hung loosely around her face, which had a light dust of makeup on, her eyes darkened by eyeliner and mascara, making the green pop. Her eyes zeroing in on the hot pink dress and fuck me pumps that hugged the blonde’s body.

 She gulped and uncrossed her legs and slid herself to the floor, closing the distance between herself and the sheriff.

 “You look gorgeous.” Regina whispered out in awe as she took Emma’s hands in her own.

 “Wow.” Emma breathed out, regaining the ability to speak, “I was wondering where you were.”

 “I poofed in.” Regina answered with a smile. Desperately wanting to capture Emma’s lips with her own, but she didn’t want to smudge either of their lipstick.

 So she settled for grabbing Emma’s body and pulling it flush against her own, both gasping at the sudden contact.

 “I needed some contact.” Regina muttered, Emma nodding in understanding.

 “We’d better get going Madame Mayor.” Emma said with a smirk, pulling from Regina’s grasp and taking her hand, leading her out of the station.

 To say that Emma was nervous was an understatement. She planned this entire evening out for them. Cora taking care of the things back at the mansion after Regina had left.

 She had made reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town, French. Emma had no idea how to even begin to pronounce it. She knew Regina would love it though, she had already commented on how she had dined there once or twice for council dinners.

 Emma had reserved a room in the back just for them, away from prying eyes of the town. She wanted this to be a perfect dinner and she’d be damned if she let anyone ruin that.

 They had walked the short distance to the restaurant, literally just around the block, and Regina stopped when she saw where they were heading.

 “Emma! This place is expensive!” Regina blurted out.

 Emma smirked and turned to look at her girlfriend.

 “Honey I know.” Emma smiled and continued to pull Regina towards the restaurant.

 “Emma you can’t afford this, I sign your paycheck I would know.”

 “Well then maybe you should give me a raise.” Emma commented with a chuckle as she continued towards their destination.

 “Emma I’m serious!” Regina giggled out, making Emma stop abruptly and pull Regina into her.

 “I love you and I wanted to give you a special night, just the two of us. No parents and no son.” Emma said with a smile and gave Regina a peck on the nose, “Now come on I’m starving.”

 They made their way into the restaurant, waving to some of the townspeople that seemed genuinely happy to see both of them. After Regina and Cora’s banishment of Rumple, people were kinder and more gracious to the former Queen.

 They entered the back room Emma had reserved and Regina let out an approving gasp. Her eyes widened as she took in the ceiling, clearly magic was used to make it possible, but the ceiling shined brightly as the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly and cast a harmonious glow in tandem with the candles that lit the room and table.

 “Who?” Regina asked in awe, pointing to the ceiling.

 “I did. Your mom helped though.” Emma said with a smile.

 “How?” 

“She guided me, taught me how to do it… after about three previous attempts involving rain, a hailstorm, and snow.” Emma said with a laugh, remembering how angry Cora looked when a rain cloud dumped a bucket load of water over the woman.

 Regina chuckled and allowed Emma to guide her to the table. Orchids lined the room and a single one sat in the vase on the table.

 “Emma this is all so beautiful. What’s the occasion?” Regina asked in confusion.

 “Do I need a reason to spoil you?” Emma asked with a smile as she pulled Regina’s chair out for her to sit, taking her own seat afterwards.

 “Ladies.” Red said with a smile, dressed in a tux with her hair done up in curls.

 “Red?” Regina asked in surprise.

 “Emma here only trusted me with your romantic evening… so she pulled some strings to get me to work here for the night.”

 “Oh?” Regina asked raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, Emma blushed and squirmed in her seat a little. “It’s perfect Emma.”

 Emma beamed at the reassurance as Ruby sat a bottle of red wine down on the table.

 Regina looked at the label and her eyes widened.

 “Emma this is a vintage!” Regina said.

 “It’s expensive I know. Just don’t worry about it okay?” Emma replied with a smile before taking the glass Ruby had just poured, Regina grasped hers and raised it.

 “Well in that case… to us.” Regina said with a warm smile.

 “To us.” Emma repeated softly before they took a sip of the wine, Regina’s eyes fluttering at the taste.

 “I might end up getting jealous of the wine if you keep doing that.” Emma teased.

 Regina opened her eyes and gave a smile.

“Don’t worry dear, you taste _much_ better.” Regina replied, licking her lips seductively and smirking.

Emma took another swig of wine to calm her nerves.

Ruby returned shortly after and took their orders, Regina insisting that Emma at least try the escargot she ordered as an appetizer.

 “Gina they are snails.” Emma whined as Regina placed it on a piece of bread.

 “Just try it dear, it’s in a garlic and butter sauce, it’s delicious.” Regina reassured, sticking the food out for Emma.

 Emma eyed it wearily but took the offer, she took a bite and grimaced at first before her eyes widened and she swallowed.

 “Actually that’s pretty good.”

 “I told you. Big baby.” Regina teased as they shared the appetizer, Ruby bringing out their dinners shortly after.

 “So I assume Snow had to talk James into allowing my mother to spend the night with them and Henry?” Regina asked as she took a bite of her meal.

 “Actually no.” Emma said with a smile, the surprise evident on Regina’s face. “He’s really been trying to be okay with her, I mean he finally _just_ came around about us. But he’s trying and they are on speaking terms, especially since they’re working on the whole portal thing.”

 “I see.” Regina commented, getting lost in thought over the portal.

 “We’ll find a way don’t worry.” Emma reassured.

 “I’m not worried about getting there Emma… it’s when we get there I am worried about.” Regina commented biting her lip.

 “Hey, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” Emma said firmly, the determination in her voice causing Regina to look up at her. “Let’s not worry about that tonight okay?”

 Regina nodded in agreement before taking Emma’s hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing the soft flesh.

 “Okay.” Regina murmured against the back of Emma’s hand, sending a shiver up the blonde’s back.

 “Dessert ladies?” Ruby asked with a bright smile as she took in the happiness radiating off of the two women.

 “I’m feeling some crème brulee.” Emma said to Ruby.

 “Same.” Regina added with a smile, Emma’s hand still in her own.

 “I love you.” Emma said softly. Regina smiled brightly; she knew she would never tire of hearing those words.

 “And I love you.” Regina replied sincerely, her eyes shining.

 Emma took a deep breath and Regina arched an eyebrow in question.

 “Emma?” Regina asked concerned, seeing the nervous expression on Emma’s face.

 “Regina,” Emma began slowly, standing up from the table and walking to Regina. She kneeled down next to her and took her left hand in her own.

 “Emma what-.” Regina cut herself off as she looked down at Emma. Her nervousness and posture and the romantic evening all hitting her with realization.

 “I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I would go to hell and back for you without a second thought. I know that it’s been less than a year of us dating, but we have known each other longer than that. I know every side of you Regina and I love every side unconditionally.” Emma said sincerely, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you how much I love you every second of every day, and I’m asking you Regina Mills, if you want the same.” Emma pulled a box from underneath the table and held it up, opening it to show off a golden band with a blood ruby stone in the center and twin diamonds on either side.

 “Regina Mills, will you marry me?” Emma asked finally. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest loud enough that she was sure Regina could hear it.

 Regina looked from Emma’s face, and felt her insides grow hot and turn to mush when she looked at the ring. It was perfect, the woman in front of her was perfect, and this entire evening was perfect.

 Regina smiled ear to ear.

 “Yes.” She said breathlessly.

 Emma about fainted when the word fell from Regina’s lips, quickly pulling the ring from the box and smiling brightly as she slid it onto Regina’s finger. A perfect fit.

 “I love you.” Regina breathed out before pulling Emma into her, bending down slightly and catching Emma’s lips in a heated kiss.

 The two, stayed lip locked for a while until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart and glanced over at Ruby who was smiling brightly.

 “I would let you two continue but I already did that fifteen minutes ago when I came in the first time.” She said with a wink.

 Regina blushed a shade of crimson while Emma just smiled.

 “I take it you said yes?” Ruby asked Regina with a smile.

 “This certainly explains why Ruby was in on this.” Regina said to Emma after flashing Ruby a smile.

 “As much as I can’t wait for everyone to know we are engaged… I thought this was better because we could announce it ourselves. Plus, I wasn’t going to make the ceiling like this for everyone.” Emma answered with a smile.

 Regina just beamed and pulled Emma in for another kiss, a throat clearing making them part once more.

 “You two want your dessert or not?” Ruby teased as she sat the two orders of crème brulee down and walked away.

 “Let’s eat and get out of here.” Emma said with a wink.

 The recently engaged and absolutely giddy couple hastily made their way out of the restaurant, Emma pulling Regina in the direction of her car, but stopped when Regina whirled her around and into her arms.

 “Where do you think you’re going Princess?” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, making a shiver run up the blonde’s spin. She let out a low moan when Regina licked up her neck and bit her earlobe.

 “Car.” Emma mumbled out while Regina paid attention to her neck.

 “I think not.” Regina whispered against the wet flesh, blowing cool air on the skin and making Emma groan.

 “Gina.” Emma pleaded out, she wanted their first time whilst engaged, to take place in a bed, not in the middle of the street.

 “Relax love.” Regina cooed before enveloping them in a puff of smoke, reappearing a few seconds later inside the mansion in the foyer.

 During transportation her destination had been the bedroom but she felt Emma’s magic push against hers, making her stop in the foyer instead.

 “It’s a surprise.” Emma said with a wink, looking upon Regina’s confusion.

 She took her hand and led them upstairs; she opened the door and flicked a wrist, lighting the candles. She smirked to herself when she saw the room. She knew she had planned well when she heard Regina gasp from behind her.

 "How did you?” Regina asked taking it all in.

 “I had Cora set everything up while we were at dinner. I laid out the whole floor plan for her.” Emma explained.

 The room was doused in a soft glow from the candles that rested throughout the room; roses lined the room while petals were spread across the bed. The red contrasting against the cream silk sheets while light white twinkle lights hung the ceiling of the room.

 “It’s beautiful Em.” Regina whispered softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes, letting them fall as she took it all in.

 “I hope those are happy tears.” Emma whispered back with a smile, pulling Regina to her and lifting her left hand, examining the ring she had picked out. “It really does look good on you.”

 Regina pushed back the rest of her tears and gave a sultry smirk.

 “You look good on me too dear.” She purred, pulling Emma in closer, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

 “You had to say that didn’t you?” Emma smirked, leaning in and capturing Regina’s lips in an intense kiss.

 Regina felt her knees waver slightly and pushed Emma backwards, making the blonde land on the rose petal covered bed. Her blonde curls splaying across the silk sheets. Regina never saw a more perfect sight.

 They undressed each other slowly, whispering words of love and devotion as they trailed soft kisses over each other, eventually progressing into a slow rhythm of love making before cresting and breaking.

 They lay in each other’s arms, continuing their session well into the morning.

 Regina couldn’t be happier and neither could Emma.

 They had each other and their son, the danger was gone, and they could finally relax and live their lives.

 They were so wrapped up in each other that they never felt the wave of magic pass through them or throughout the town.

 The final piece was in place, the curse was broken, and they could officially have their happy ending. 


End file.
